CrimZon
by Unknown117
Summary: The protagonist Erb, a young red saiyan lizard boy - part human and part Saiyan - meets Aqua, an evolved human who's being chased by the Kaoticons - powerful and vicious dinosaur like creatures. Their encounter sparks a life of adventure as Erb and Aqua face many challenges along the way, and meet many friends and enemies from other world. (This is sort of a DBZ parody)
1. Update

Hello first time and recent viewers; just wanted to let you know, I plan on revising the entire story once more - I did it before - and just to give you a heads up before proceeding to read my story. You may choose to read it, or not, but either way I am grateful to know that there are still people who want to enjoy my massive crossover story of various other contents. Thank you and please enjoy the story while I revise it and writing the next chapters/episodes to come.


	2. Re: Episode 1 - PIlot

CrimZon Season 1

Episode 1 - Pilot

For many years, mankind has always wondered if there was life beyond the skies of their tiny world; and if they were life beyond space, would they look just like us, or more like the movies. It is uncertain for the people of planet Earth to make a conclusion about life beyond their solar system with their current technology, but finding life within our system may be a whole different story.

**_Unknown_**

Silence - pure silence; nothing else but utter…emptiness, can be heard in the very room; a room with only a single teenage boy as its resident. The boy was lying comfortably on the floor, sleeping soundly like any person would, but a nagging ring tune filled his ears, forcing him to awaken from his…..nap.

The first thing he did was let out a ghastly yawn, taking in the air around him. But to his curiosity, he smelled nothing – no odor to indicate that he was in his comfy and secluded bedroom. Instead, he finds himself sitting on a barren floor, wearing only his navy blue school uniform, and surrounded by four connected walls and ceilings; all of them, utterly white - devoid of any color. He doesn't where he is, how he got in, and how long he's been sleeping in the room.

Thinking that he was in a hospital room or an asylum, the boy stands up, and decides to yell out – loudly - to see if he would get a response; but after waiting for several seconds for someone to answer him, no one answered. He frantically turns his head to carefully examine the room - to find a door - but to his dismay they were no indication of any exits. However as he turns his head in the opposite direction, to his astonishment, a door appeared on the spot - which clearly wasn't there before. The door was wooden and decorative in design, with a golden metal knob placed to his right side.

He slowly reaches for the door, cautiously gripping the knob, turns it, and pulls the door open. What he then sees within the door was a very bright, but equally decorative hallway.

Entering the new section, the boy turns around to close the door behind him out of habit, but instead he finds a wall in its place once more. Afraid of what's happening, he continues to walk through the hall and quickly takes his mind off of the room and focuses on his new surroundings. The hallway was very ornamental and bright, where the colors of the walls were all crimson red and the design of the floor and ceiling were divided equally into three straight lines stretching along the hallway; the section touching the walls were a dazzling gold, and but the middle was white. The walls held what he assumes to be paintings, but he couldn't make out what they were because the images were all blurs to him – it was as if someone didn't want anyone to see their true forms.

Feeling anxious to get out of the seemingly never ending hallway, he starts running to find any exit; but he quickly stumbles upon a door to his right. Seeing as though there isn't going to be another door after this, he quickly opens it and he was startled to see a bedroom with three partially shadowed figures; however, their appearance were easy to make out. The first figure was short, and small, looks to be a child. The second was twice the first's height, has long hair, and from the body shape he assumes the shadow to be a lady. The third was the tallest of the three, and clearly a male from his stature; but the boy makes out the man to be wearing a mask.

To the boy, the three of them seem to be huddling up for a picture or some sort, but that didn't stop him from calling out to them, "Who are you? Hello? I'm right in front of you?" Despite his over-exaggerating waves, to no avail did he get their attention.

But he did receive a response from the voice of a young lady calling behind him, "They can't hear you, their just your memories. And you're not supposed to be here."

The boy jumps in the air out of pure panic as he heard a sudden voice talking behind him. In a quick motion, he turns his head – expecting a lady to stand in front of him; but all he sees was a girl standing in the hallway. However, he became paralyze by the girl's goddess-like beauty. She had long green hair, a slender body, with pale white skin, and golden brown eyes; she also looks to be a teenager – maybe around his age. She wore what he thinks to be a white straight jacket but the sleeves which are usually locked, are loose.

Then he suddenly felt his legs giving away, thinking he was just feeling tired. But to his realization and horror, the floor he was standing on starts to give way. He tries to run back into the hallway but the door - with the girl beside it - disappeared once more. Having nowhere to stand, he then fell into a dark large abyss, screaming at the top of his lungs.

In his terrified state, he concludes his predicament to be just a dream and so he closes his eyes and starts pinching himself to wake up; but after opening his eyes once more, all he sees is darkness. But he did feel something holding onto his right shoulder, so he turns his gaze, and there he makes eye contact with the same girl. He didn't notice how close the girl was to him, but this allowed him the chance to talk to her. But instead she brought herself closer to him - up to his ears - and says to the perplex boy, "You must wake up, it's not the time yet."

Now knowing that he really is in a dream, the boy terrifyingly wants to know, "Not the time? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The girl says back, "You will know soon, you just have to be patient."

As soon as she finishes her sentence, the scared boy desperately blurts out a barrage of questions to her until he is cut off by a sudden heat wave splashing his face from below. He looks beneath him and as the pitch black darkness starts to become a bright red-yellow color, he sees what he believes to be a river of lava. As soon he realizes he was going to fall into the molten lava, the disappearance of the girl right next to him got him to panic. To further add to his panic, a giant figure soon jumps out from the lava, showing its sets of sharp teeth and large sickening mouth to the boy.

Despite being scared out of his mind, he is able to make out what the creature looked; it had scales as red as blood, teeth as large and thick as trees, and its eyes were blazing in a pool of gold. As he enters the mouth of the creature, he finally lets out a scream, thinking that his life would end within his own dream.

He closes his eyes for fear of being eaten but after the brief seconds of silence, he opens them again, only to see complete darkness once more - it was one panic attack after another for him. He couldn't see his own hands and didn't even know if he was still falling or not, since he felt nothing solid beneath his feet. Shortly after panicking, he then detects a light coming behind him and angles his whole body to discover the same girl from before, holding a small sphere, emitting a beautiful yellow glow. He stands still, – motionless - waiting for the next ordeal to present itself.

However the girl soon waves her hand to him, telling him to approach her. Feeling at ease, he slowly - but carefully - tries to swim his way to her. Though, as he gets closer, he soon feels a soft and soothing warmth coursing through his body as if the sun itself was hovering over the girl's palm and is bathing his cold skin in its warming light. As he reaches his hand for the girl's, his focus was caught by the mysterious light; and out of curiosity, he lays his hand on it instead. He looks up to see the girl not bothered by him touching the orb, and instead, forms an assuring grin. Then the light instantly envelopes the area around him and replaces the pitch black darkness with a stream of gold and red. He then clearly hears the girl calling out to him. "You are not ready to wield this power yet; but soon you will, and when that day comes, your life will change, for better or for worse…..Erb."

**_Somewhere…_**

"Mister Kinomoto… Mister Kinomoto…. Mister Kinomoto!" The sound of his history teacher's voice calling out his name caused the boy to jump off his seat in full surprise. "Wha..wha…huh?"

Erb Kinomoto, the red lizard freshman teenager, quickly wakes up from his little nap to see Miss Himeu, a female red hair lamia, glaring down on him with her arms folded in a pissed off manner. Currently, he is a residence of Velium City, a 15 years old lizard boy in high school, weighing at least 140 pounds and with a height of 5 feet and 2 inches. He's like any normal teenage kid – with scales – and like most boys, he has an arrogant attitude. But he does know when to act like one and when not to, and now wasn't a good time to act bashful.

"Mister Kinomoto, I'm sorry if my class is so boring for you but can you at least show a shred of attention to my lectures," said Himeu. Her comment sparks a chain of laughter amongst the rest of the students, making the main source of their entertainment, rather uncomfortable.

Blushed and embarrassed, Erb quickly answers back, "Um uh, sorry I'll make sure to listen, it won't happen again."

Himeu cocks her head back and says, "You better mister Kinomoto. The next time I catch you sleeping, you'll be spending your time, napping, in detention. Now would you be so kind to read the next passage, which is the reason why I woke you up!" She begins walking to the front of the class, waiting for Erb to start his reading; unfortunately he was having some trouble figuring out where to start and begins looking around to see where everyone else was.

He then felt someone poking on his back and turns to see his best friend, Saji Crossroad, telling him where to read. "It's on page 127, second paragraph," Saji whispered.

"Thanks….Yeah uh, let's see…." He then turns to the intended page number and clears his throat for everyone to hear clearly.

He sat up to read the passage. "In 1950, both the United States and the USSR were in a state of high alert against one another during the Cold War. The Cold War was a time for both super powers to gain political dominance over the globe. Despite the title given to this event, it was not a war at all, but was a very long and struggling cease fire due to a number of nuclear armaments at the disposal of both countries. Seven 7 years later, a naval conflict between both sides occurred over the Atlantic Ocean and that day would have marked the start of a total nuclear war if it weren't for an appearance of the continent, Erban."

Erb looks towards Miss Himeu to see if he can stop or not. Himeu answers, "Read several more paragraphs."

He grunts to clear his throat again and continues, " On July 23, 1957, the continent mysteriously appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the Atlantic and its appearance caused the naval battle taking place to cease conflict in order to direct their attention to the phenomena. At first, both the U.S and USSR immediately started making claims over the new land since they believed the new continent was uninhabited; but little did they know that Erban was already inhabited. The entire continent housed over a hundred million people, all ranging from what the humans believe to be creatures out of a fairy tale story – the people of Erban called themselves Erbanians."

"On July 27, 1957, the first contact ever made between the two races began with the human air fleets landing on the shores near Velium City - Erbans biggest and most flourishing cultural center. In response, the erbanians sent troops to their landing zones, and from there, the governing kingdom at that time ordered the humans to stay where they were. The American and Russian forces – both have become temporary allies – did not listen to their warnings, and sooner or later a war would have broken out. But thankfully the Present High King, Lucas the fourth, wanted to hold a meeting with the human leaders to find a solution. Both the President of the United States, Dwight d. Eisenhower, and the President of the USSR, Nikita Khrushchev, agreed to the meet. Luckily the erbanian's writing system and languages were similar in form, speech, and structure to one of the multitude of human's languages, English; so both sides had no problem understanding one another."

"The meet took place at a temporary camp in the northern areas of Erban and lasted for 30 days. During the 30 days, both armies have not moved from their spots for fear of losing their chance of peace instead of going to an all-out battle with a country that is technologically more advanced than any other country around the world – at least by a few decades ahead. After the 31st day came, it was agreed that both humans and erbanians would form an alliance and in exchange, both parties must share the knowledge of every resource they had; history, technology, everything. Upon their exchange, the humans have discovered much about Erban, including how their government system operated, their technological breakthroughs and even magic. Their kingdom/government actually resembles closely to a democracy similar to the U.S."

"On August 28, 1959, every nation around the world, with the help of both the U.S and Russia – overthrowing the communist party was also part of the agreement - has become unified under one government, the League of United Earth, and the so called "Cold War" ended, on that same day, which is now called Unification Day."

"After the day of unification, many of the human population from all across the globe have migrated to the new continent, in hopes to start a new life. Schools were built, cities expanded, and the overall global technology is evolving at a rate so quickly, many historians call it the second industrial revolution - even erbanian historians were amazed by the progress made. On January 16, 1962, the L.U.E has sent various manned space missions to other planet within our solar system; with no causalities. The work put into the space program is recognized as a huge accomplishment for both humans and erbanians. But the biggest accomplishment was the construction of the four orbital elevators starting from 1970's to the middle of the 1990's; the huge super structures connected the earth's surface to low earth's orbit, making space launches less expensive and easier to prepare. But the most recognizable feature are the solar panels installed at the tip of the towers, which were used to gather around the clock, free and clean, energy. Each elevator was placed along the equator; one being placed in Brazil, another on Erban - near Velium City – the third in Congo, and the last in Indonesia."

"Now in the 21st century, Erban covers at least one-third of the Atlantic Ocean, and like the United States, the continent contained a different variety of people who, as stated before are the mythical variety. The creatures from the new world range from the fabled elves, the honorable centaurs, the vicious orcs, the lovely sirens, and many others. There are also a group of humans who lived on the continent, calling themselves Hyur. The hyur are more physically adept compared to the humans outside of Erban. In the 21st century, over half of the human populations are now mixed breeds. Some become politicians, while others become you're everyday citizen worker. All of the erbanians do not know of any other nations outside of erban – the world they lived in was mostly covered by ocean. Now, their land has been moved by unknown forces to a new world, and it was for the best for both worlds…..am I done?"

"Yes, thank you Erb; now who would like to read next," said Himeu.

Erb sat down on his chair and gave an exhausted sigh after reading through several passages. But what bothered him the most was the dream – or nightmare – he had. He has never ever dreamt of something so real in his entire life; a white room, lava, a monster, and a girl - a pretty one to boot. The boy began thinking up of various reasons as to why he experiences something so bizarre from just a simple nap; but could not find a single connection. He also never met anyone with green hair, nor did he ever imagine one – light green hair is almost impossible to come by.

But out of mental fatigue, he shoves away the thought, and secretly turns on his phone with a single touch on the screen, and an image containing three figures in an amusement park was shown; the picture showed his adopted hyur mother, his sister, and himself. On the screen he had red, gravity defying hair, red scales, and red eyes. But the more he looks at his own face, the more he starts believing himself to look more like a human, instead of a lizard. Despite the fact that he has scales, a tail and a weird nose – all looking clearly reptilian - the way his body was shaped doesn't resemble that of a lizard man's and he has small ears closely resembling humans – lizards do not have ears. However, every time he ponders this question, he quickly dismisses it, and comes to the conclusions that he might just be half lizard and half human or hyur – but most likely human.

Erb was adopted at the age of 3 by a woman name Kana Kinomoto – the woman in the picture with long orange hair and a body that would make any grown man fall for her. Ever since then he never knew who his real parents are or where he came from; but Kana was a good enough mother to him and in return he became a good son to her. Kana also has a daughter name Sakura Kinomoto, – in the picture, she had short semi-curly orange hair and the face of an innocent child. She was Erb's younger sister and is a year younger than he was – making her a middle schooler; but she seems to be much more popular than he was, when he used to be just like her. But despite having a hyur/human sister, he still considers Sakura to be his little sibling, and she also feels the same. He also has a father and an older brother, but hardly ever meets them. His father is currently traveling around the world, working on a big investigation on artifacts – he's an archeologist; whereas his brother is now in college, working on a bachelor's degree in aerospace engineering.

He stares at the image once more, looking at his cheerful expression on his face and making a mental remark to himself. _"What am I going to do with myself, looking so stupid and happy? Is the rest of my life going to be this boring every single day though? When mom sent me to MN high, she said it was going to be a great experience; but the more I stay here, the more I think otherwise." _Erb felt his life to be just one big, boring pile of dullness, and being in school only makes the boredom in his mind, even worse; especially being in his history class.

MN high is one of the most prestigious schools in Velium City, and has been slowly ranking up to being the 7th among the top 100 best high schools in the entire world for several years now. Both human and erbanians attend MN high and has forever been a sanctuary for the rich and famous. The sons and daughters of diplomats, corporate owners, politicians, and plain old wealthy families make up at least 80% of the schools total population – which has 700 students in total - while the rest are middle class citizens. However, the entrance exam that is taken in order to attend MN high must be passed at a specific grade standard and surprisingly most of the rich kids pass without having to bride anyone – just goes to show you how smart they were with their money. Erb however, was probably one of the very few low class candidates whom were accepted due to excellent or satisfactory grades – sadly, he barely passed.

The location of the school is on an artificial island which can be reached by a bridge that connects to velium city's western outskirts. Erb takes the bus every day - provided by the school - since his home is near the mountains above the northern outskirts. But for everyone else, they either live in the city, or in the eastern outskirts where most of the rich people reside.

Yet, there was also another big difference between himself and everyone else. As Erb looks around the room, he sees how different he really was; the elves had their pretty faces, the orcs with their big muscles, and sirens with their singing voice. Everyone in the school - in the continent - had some special talent or feature. The only thing Erb has that's considered remotely special would be his chronic physical illness. Ever since he was adopted, his body was plagued with several physical flaws which made him very weak compared to every other lizard man, and causes him to be unable to do any strenuous activities, such as running for a long time or - for that matter - doing any exercises.

The lizard people are considered to be intelligent and arrogant, but the females within the lizard society are much different than most people have depicted them to be in fairy tales and other folklores. All of the women appear more like humans with some minor differences such as long nails, a tail, and having scales and are very seductive; yet it's because of their traits that they're considered to be one of the many exotic beauties around the world.

Erb's history teacher, Miss Himeu, is also part of the lizard society, specifically known as a Lamia – snake people. Most of the teachers in the school began falling in love for her as well for some of her own student because of how beautiful she is, minus the absences of her legs. Unfortunately for them she has her sight on certain math teacher who Erb is most familiar with.

He feels somewhat proud though, of how sexy the girls from his race looked, which made him a little less envious towards other races; though he isn't very proud of himself for various reasons. One obvious reason is his chronic illness; but the second would be his awkward behavior towards bugs, which lead him to receive the title, Chameleon.

The chameleon eats bugs for a living and ironically - in Erb's case - he hates insects. Whenever he sees a bug he either screams in a cartoonish way or freezes stiff, quickly passing out later due to a lack of breathe.

One time, during the first few weeks of his freshman year, he was sitting outside, having lunch with several other students, getting to know them better. However the area he was sitting on held an ant colony underneath him, and several minutes later, he found himself covered with ants from head to toe. After that, he commences his screaming and running, all around the school premises as if he was on fire. As a result, everyone started calling him Chameleon, because unlike the actual kind, he hates bugs - and that chameleons are also lizards.

That event also hinders his progress in getting to know many of the girls in his school. The one thing Erb likes about MN High was that all the girls were amazingly - super - gorgeous; the teachers were no exception.

There are four certain characteristics found on a girl which Erb finds very attractive:

1) Beautiful, Sexy, or Hot looking Girls (Sometimes pretty)

2) Girls who have a sense of right and wrong (Sometimes airheads as well).

3) Girls with nice looking bodies (preferably big breast or butts)

4) Has a nice personality.

Each girl in the school either has two or more of his four preferences but he can never start a conversation with them because they think he's weird. But he didn't care about any of that since he wasn't in the mood for getting a girlfriend – just a friend; but if he were to, he already has his eyes set on one particular girl.

Erb looks out the window where Velium City towers, and then shifts his eyes downward towards the track field. There, he sees a class in session and his sights were quickly drawn to a girl with long, silky smooth pink hair – wearing a hot pink headband - teal color eyes, and the personality to match a goddess; her name was Sylvia.

Sylvia Von Argones is a hyur and comes from a noble family which makes her a rare type of girl. No one knows much about the Argones family except that they use to be a powerful and influential party within the old kingdom of Erban. Sad thing is, every single noble family were either arrogant or prideful or both – they consider honor and prestige to be the most important part of their lives. But the great thing about Sylvia, she's a genuinely nice and regular person, unlike the usual super arrogantly, obnoxious nobles.

She too is a freshman like Erb in MN High School, but from the start of the school year, she won a beauty contest called freshman princess and earned the title Princess afterwards. She's also one of the top ten freshmen's in academic standards and is very athletic – she could run a hundred meter dash in just 5 seconds flat, and can jump twice her height.

As of recently she's been asked out by almost every boy in school, but had kindly refused them all for various reasons. She had all of the four things that would make the poor lizard boy have cold feet, but she has an uncanny ability to attract all kinds of people, ranging from children to adults. But he neither had the courage to talk to her nor the time since he has never met her once – but he does remember a time when he'd seen another girl like her; however he knew that he just made it up, dreaming of a time when he did see a pink hair girl.

Erb couldn't stop fanaticizing over her qualities and his mind starts wondering off deeper within his inner desires. He starts to make remarks in his head, _"God she looks gorgeous in that gym uniform and that body, how does she stay like that…Erb you're a god dam pervert you know that_." Scolding himself for even thinking up such impure images, he tries to think of other topics. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the school bell, and that meant only one thing; school is finally over…..for today. He looks out the window again to see if Sylvia is still outside; but sadly, the field is devoid of any students.

Hastily gathering his books, he puts them all in his back pack and quickly paces through the hallway to meet his friends. Dismally, he already feels tired from just speed walking, and starts to sweat like a polar bear in summer. His doctors diagnosed his chronic illness to be an advance form of asthma, but for some strange reason, they also detected half of his cells were not operating at all. His red blood cells couldn't take the proper amount of oxygen a normal person needs and because of this his muscles were not able to fully develop. It's as if his body was in a dormant state, as if he's going at minimum power. His illness has been tormenting him ever since he was 3 years old, and no one found a cure or at least a reason why he is being like this.

But nonetheless, he wasn't discouraged by it to make him think about cursing his own luck, and instead he tries to make the best out of his…boring life. Erb finally arrives to the gate and off the corner of his eyes; he spots two of his friends – a girl and a boy. The boy, Saji Crossroad, waves at him, with his blonde hair companion beside him, Louise Halvey. The panting red boy approaches them and says, "Hey you two, thanks for waiting for me."

Saji jests, "No problem, just make sure to come out faster next time."

Erb has known Saji ever since the start of their middle school years and since then, they both been enjoying each other's company. The first day they met was when they were both put into detention for different reasons; Erb glued his table against the classroom wall, while Saji made weird noises during classes whenever the teacher was speaking. After that they've been doing pranks and all other stuff, but generally minor, and they were never caught in the act when they were together. But ever since they both got into MN High they've been relaxing and embracing the life of being a high school student, reading Japanese comics - manga's - playing sports, hanging out; just regular stuff.

"Can we go already I wanna go to the new café, it's their grand opening and I wanna get a table" said Louise in an exciting tone.

"Well sorry if my condition hinders your feasting time Miss Third" said Erb.

Louise Halvey - Saji's girlfriend - was the only girl Erb knows in the entire school. Louise use to live in the United States, but moved to Velium City with her family to experience life in a new land.

Since the start of the school year, Saji accidently met her during the entrance exam for MN High and one thing lead to another; eventually leading them to became more than just friends.

Erb does enjoy her company whenever they get together but sometimes she pisses him off for multiple – stupid – reasons, and one being that she's the person responsible for giving him his nickname, Chameleon. Another would be her annoying personality and the way she and Saji always acting like an obsessive marry couple; Erb gets sick to his stomach every time he goes through this ordeal - plus he doesn't have a girl yet so he's jealous.

However, he still finds Louise to be an attractive girl; she's pretty, smart, and has a nice body – not to mention she's also filthy rich. She was also nominated for Freshman Princess like Sylvia but only won third place; hence her nickname, Third.

"Shut your mouth Chameleon, go blend in with the environment or something," said Louise in a distasteful tone.

"Why don't you, Miss third?" he hissed.

"Chameleon"

"Third"

"Chameleon"

"Guys can we stop this please you two are making a scene" said Saji nervously, being aware of the fact that if he steps in too hastily, their anger would quickly go towards him.

But as the Louise and Erb continue arguing on, a black limo passes by with the pink hair princess - Sylvia - inside. Her butler picked her up as instructed by her parents, but as she passes by two arguing students, she catches a glimpse of a red lizard boy who she instantly recognizes. She calls out to her driver - and butler - "Maxwell, stop here for a moment, there someone I want to talk to."

But her driver respectfully declines, "I'm sorry miss but I cannot, Mister Valiek specifically ordered me to bring you straight home today, he had something to tell you today." His appearance is that of an old man but he is a high elf, and a very good and old butler.

_"What could be so important now!?" _wondered Sylvia annoyingly and responded in the same manner, "Fine then, take me home quickly." The driver complied with his mistress's order and drove on past the school gates, making Sylvia having to turn her head to see Erb one last time.

**_Few years ago…_**

It was the afternoon in the shopping district and a much younger Sylvia was heading home from her private middle school. She decided to walk through town to take her mind off of certain personal matters, and called her butler in advance to wait awhile until she felt like going home. The main reason for her walks though, is because of her home, accurately speaking; her parents.

"What am I going to do with my life?" she muttered, releasing a sigh while continuing in her head, _"Everyone in the family is hoping for me to become like them, but all I want to be is a scientist or maybe an engineer; not some politician or business owner."_

For as long as anyone could remember, the Argones are from noble blood and everyone within the family had played a role in the establishment of Velium city and in the erbanian army. Before Erban rose mysteriously appeared over the former Atlantic ocean, everyone in the family knew how to wield a sword, shot a gun, and even other skills; they have forever lead armies for many years under the past high king's, and won on their behalf. However since the formation of the League of United Earth, the Argones shift from full-fledge warriors to government occupations, military officers, and other field of similar work. Sylvia's mother was part of the city council of Velium and her Father was the mayor – though he never reveals his noble linage to the public for a few reasons.

The Argones are a proud and strong family, but Sylvia on the other hand is more of a pacifist; she has not experience what her relatives and ancestor have in the past. In the eyes of everyone in the family, they view her as soft and weak; she would ruin their reputation if she doesn't match to their expectations. But despite their taunts and though she may have a kind personality, she has learned most forms of self-defense and the use of weapons through her parents teaching; she was quite good at it as well – better than most others.

In the past, Sylvia had ignored the remarks of her relatives and decided to live out her life the way she wants. To start off she wants to at least enjoy the scenery of the shopping district before going home. _"Wow, it's been a long time since I walked through these streets, I wonder if the candy shop is still open," _she wondered.

But as she was starting to become a bit homesick, she came across an alley way and heard a noise in it, and turns her attention to the figures further in the narrow passage. _"What could be going on, maybe it's nothing….or maybe." _

She suddenly felt like moving further in the alleyway to see what made the noise. But to her disbelief, the smell and the sight of garbage made her rethink, "_I think maybe it wasn't such a good idea going in."_

When she was close enough to see the source, the curiosity she had, quickly turns to horror as she stumbles upon a red lizard boy being beaten by several teenagers, all whom were human.

The red lizard boy lying on the ground was Erb and the boys kept brutally kicking him out of pure enjoyment. Several minutes before he got himself in this mess, he was casually walking back home through his usual route but accidentally encounters a group of older high school kids bothering two much younger kids. He was compelled to help them but regrettably, the bullies turn their attention to him; leading him getting his 'ass whooped.'

Erb begins groveling in pain as all of the thugs enjoyed kicking the life out of him until a voice of a girl made them stop.

"What do you think you're doing, beating a defenseless person? You should be ashamed of yourselves." yelled Sylvia and then thought, _"If I can't even stop these bullies with my own strength, then I should be considered a failure."_

He painfully lifts his head up to see his savior but his vision disables him to get a good look at her.

The boys look at each other in confusion from the sudden outburst by the girl, until their leader yells back "Shut up bitch, this is none of your business." The big one starts walking towards her until he felt someone grabbing his leg.

Afraid for the girl's safety, Erb desperately tries to hold him back with his good arm. "Hey…..your business is with me not her. Like you said…she has nothing to do with this so just…leave her be," said Erb wearily.

After hearing the injured boy not wanting to involve her, Sylvia starts to admire his bravery - his act of chivalry - and decides to repay his thoughtfulness with her own strength. She places her backpack on the floor and confidently approaches the group. One of the boys jaunts towards her and attempts to shove her aside, until he found himself kissing the pavement shortly after. Just before he even laid a finger on her, Sylvia swiftly grabs his wrists, twists his arm, and throws him over her shoulder in a judo fashion.

Watching a little girl flip their companion onto the ground made them quite skeptic as to how to approach her. Then, three of the boys charge at the pink hair girl hoping to tackle her down, but they soon met the same fate as their companion. Sylvia lands a front kick on the chin of the first boy, proceeds with a back swing at the second boy's face, and finally ends the third boy with another judo flip.

The rest stagger away by the fight show in front of them and Erb was amazed by how fast she was – in his eyes, she seems to have done them away with little to no effort. However as he lay on the floor he accidently caught a quick peek under the girl's skirt and immediately looks away out of embarrassment.

The leader of the group finally steps forward and says, "For a girl you're pretty good at fighting, I like you. Now I'm going to make you my bitch!"

In response to the boy's comment, Sylvia swiftly brought up a kick at the boys testicles hoping to land a critical blow. However, she felt a ping of pain on the top of her foot, and realizes that the boy must have worn a sports cup underneath. The bully took the chance to throw a punch to her across her left cheek.

Sylvia flatters back and falls on the ground with blood seeping out of her mouth. But she recovers from the punch and kicks herself up to take a fighting stance.

"So you want another go, fine by me!" commented the boy. He then led a full charge at the girl hoping to land a tackle. But Sylvia was able to easily counter him and grabs onto the boy to pin him on the floor in an arm lock. "ARGH, let me go!" he ordered angrily.

"Not until you apologize to that poor boy, if you don't then I'm not going to let you…" But before she could finish her demands, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and gathered the fact that the boy was picking her up with his own arm. The boy was twice her height and was older than her by at least 4 years, but she still couldn't believe how strong he was.

The boy stands back up with the girl on his arm and using his entire body strength, he threw her against a wall, causing her to lose her grip.

Sylvia fell to the floor face first and began struggling to get up until two other boys pinned her down, with her rear up in the air. "Get off of me, I said get off!" yelled Sylvia

"Hey this girl isn't half bad when you look at her up close," said the first boy.

"Check out her ass cheeks, their so plump, and her skin is so smooth," said the second. Then in a very perverted manner, the boy begins stroking her legs and her exposed rear area, making Sylvia shed tears of humiliation. She yells out, hoping for someone to help her now but one of the boys then covers her mouth with a dirty rag.

The leader stood behind her and was taking his time admiring the view until he suggests an idea to his underlings. "Hey…..how about we have some fun with her rear side," said the leader.

"Oh hells yeah, let's do it!" cried out some of the boys.

After hearing their satisfying laughter, Sylvia desperately tries to squirm out of her capturer's grip, but they weren't budging an inch. The leader then lays his hand on Sylvia's butt causing her to let out a sudden squeal. The one day she tries to help someone, she ends up needing someone to help her because in a few minutes she is going to be violated by a group of thugs.

As the other boys start to walk towards their new toy, Erb was still on the ground and was angrily trying to gain their attention. "Stop, I said stop! Don't do this to her! Just let her go!" But no matter how loud he yelled - how hard he struggles to stand - none of the boys paid any attention to him. He curses himself for being so powerless and stupid, wishing he could go back in time and avoid them entirely; but in the end; he would be no better than the thugs.

But because of his condition, he is as useful as a dead body; he could not do anything to them. All he thought in his head is the need for power, the power to pay them back tenfold, the power to rip all of them to shreds. He begs and begs and begs to anyone who was listening to him - an angel, a god, or anyone who can grant him his wish.

But he thereupon hears a mysterious but sinister voice coming inside his own head. _"Do you want power?"_

Too confuse to figure out who it was that asked, he just answers back in a desperate tone, "Yes!"

After a short pause, Erb receives his answer, _"Then I will grant you your wish!"_

Suddenly, he felt light headed - drowsy - as if he was about to sleep. His body soon felt numb, he no longer felt pain and his breathing became steady again. He slowly brought himself up, but at the same time, he felt like his body was moving on its own. Then a rush of several strong emotions he has never felt before, rapidly course through his mind - wraith, lust, greed, pride, gluttony, sloth, and envy. Confuse and scared of what's happening to him, his face began to twitch rapidly, and he unknowingly forms a demonic and beastly facial expression. He slowly – but furiously - paces to the nearest hoodlum and as he got closer, his blood began to boil at an uncontrollable rate; his body just wanted to beat something down.

The group finally arrived by their leader's side and watches him slowly pulling down the girl's first piece of underwear until one of them let a yelp of pain. Everyone turn their gaze to the noise and notice the lizard boy they had beaten before, standing up and holding onto the neck of one of their friends in a horrifying display. Erb tightly held onto the boy's neck, wishing to crush his wind pipe. But instead he threw the boy towards the group, scoring a strike as most of them fell down.

Some of them quickly stood back up and lunge themselves to the half beaten boy, but they were instantly punched in the face, causing them to kneel on the floor and crying out in pain. The rest of them then surround him in a closed circle and once again, they charged.

However Erb savagely beaten them down, one by one; using only his tail to slam them all to the ground, breaking their noses and knocking off some of their teeth's in the process.

Not knowing what was happening behind her, Sylvia slowly opens her eyes to check on the situation. Her two capturers got off of her so she was able to sit back up and as soon as she turns her head, one of the boys came flying pass her across the alleyway. She soon sees the same lizard boy she intended to help, was now standing above a pile of pain throbbing bodies around him. She was shock by the brutal display; so many of them were in his current condition now and only after a few minutes have passed by. The next thing she notices was his eyes – they've changed. At first, she saw his red gaze to have guilt and remorse; but now they weren't red anymore but a bright green instead; and his facial expression gave off a sinister presence.

The leader of the group felt chills crawl down his spine, as he stares at the boy he just picked on, standing in front of him with eyes that are craving for his blood. In a fit of rage, Erb sprang en route to the leader, grabs his face and heavily slams him against the wall. At that instant, he starts throwing powerful punches to his former tormentor's face and kept going and going despite hearing the bully pleading him to stop. As the boy cries in agony for Erb to stop, blood and teeth began gushing out of his face.

All of the other boys who could still stand immediately ran away from the scene for fear of being brutally beaten down like their leader is.

Erb kept up his attack, only thinking about wanting to kill him for what he did to him - for what he was going to do to the two kids and to the girl. After landing one final punch to the bully's abdomen, all the rage and negative feelings he had all over his body instantly disappears and his body soon cries out in pain once more, making him fall to the floor on his back. The disfigured boy groveled to the ground and was crawling away from the scene like a bug, scared for his life.

Sylvia's shock state soon shatters as she watches the red boy slumping to the floor. The first thing she did was running to the red boy's side, to check if he's alright. She puts her hand on his forehead and was startle to find him burning up. _"Oh no! He's burning up with a fever!"_

She quickly checks his pulse and finds it to be dangerously slow. She then looks pulls out her phone to call the paramedics until the boy's red eyes caught her own.

Erb lifts his eye lids open, wondering what had happened to him and why he couldn't move his body. All he could remember was going back home and nothing else; but now, all he vaguely sees was the sky and a young girl looking down on him. But after examining her face, he immediately deemed as being the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. He was mesmerized by her teal eyes and silky pink hair; to his point of view it was like he's looking at the ocean with the sun setting behind the horizon. He made himself believe that he was dead now, and that an angel was hovering above to take him to heaven. Compelled to speak to her, in a kind but fatigue tone, Erb utters to his angel, "Thank you!"

After finally hearing his words once more, Sylvia realizes how peaceful, yet sorrowful his face showed and how sincere he asked her; something she had not expected from a lizard man. When she attempts to find the correct words to respond with, all she thought about was how useless she was during the whole ordeal; she let herself be captured by thugs and was forcibly groped by them. The words of her relatives began haunting her and she felt so humiliated and defeated, tears of depression pour down from her eyes.

After that, Sylvia felt a rush of emotions leaving her body through her tear ducts and she struggles to keep her composure in front of the lizard boy. But despite all of that, she finally musters her strength to say only one word to the poor boy with a soft expression in return, "You're welcome."

Hearing her angelic voice entering his ears, he intensely stares at the girl's face with tears falling from her cheeks, and for some reason, he thinks, _"Do angel's cry? Why is she crying? Could it be for me? I must be….the luckiest kid...in the world..."_ He closes his eyes soon after, wondering about the question and fell into a deep sleep; wandering into the deep reaches of his own mind.

**_Present day…_**

After remembering the paramedics arriving to the scene, Sylvia's flashback thus ends, and from there she hadn't seen him since. She also didn't hear any news concerning the bullies, but decided to not put up charges on them for her own sake – she would never hear the end of her parents protective ranting.

Now, after the beginning of her freshman year, she clearly recalls looking out of a window, watching Erb running around in a cartoonish manner and screaming about ants in a frightened state. Truthfully, she was happy and nervous when she finally sees him again; happy that she found him, and nervous because she wouldn't know how to introduce herself to him. Her thoughts soon drove far within her mind as the black limo drove away from Erb, ruining her chances to reunite with her savior.

Louise and Erb were still arguing with each other, calling each other the same names repeatedly.

"Third!"

"Chameleon!"

"Third!"

"Chameleon!"

"Come on guys stop this" said Saji in vain.

"Third!"

"Chameleon!"

"Thi…_cough cough!" _Erb starts coughing viciously, alarming Louise to stop and Saji to aid him.

Watching him coughing loudly, Saji quickly changes the subject with a suggestion. "How about we go to the café, ok guys; and Erb, I heard their selling Twinkies at a low price in the grand opening." This immediately bought Erb's attention since Twinkies were his favorite past time snacks, so putting up an excited look, he replies back, "Well why didn't you say so, let's get the hell out of here!"

The three companions finally left the school grounds and just for the heck of it, Erb looks up to the sky; enjoying the same blue crystal clear sky. But as he views the scenery, he caught a glimpse of several bright - but small -white flashes, furiously within a very tiny area in the sky, ending shortly after.

"Erb what are you looking at, hurry up or all of your 'precious' Twinkies will be gone" said Louise in a laughing manner.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, god you don't have to tell me twice, I'm gonna devour those Twinkies." said Erb, giving her a hissing noise with his tongue sticking out like a snake.

Erb believed he was just imagining things so he claims the mysterious light to be from a satellite and continues onward towards the café with his two companions. But little did he know, within the deep reaches of space, the white flashes of light he witness were the beginning of his destiny, with a certain blue hair beauty.

**_Faraway in another galaxy…_**

It is said in space, no one can hear a person screaming, even when amplified with an electronic speaker; which is true of course. Sound is made from the vibration of air molecules, so when one person says something to another person, the air molecules between them carry the message at instant speed. In space however, there is no air, just nothingness. So no matter how loud a person screams in space, the only response he or she receives would be an eerie cold silence.

Far away from the Milky Way galaxy, within a remote asteroid field; violent explosions erupt one after another as waves of energy blasts - in the form of missiles - impact against the rock formations. The missiles however were not intended to hit the floating rocks, but instead, at a single small target, piloted by a single young girl. The pilot was simply using the rocks surrounding her spacecraft to shield herself from the missiles and to gain some distance between her and her pursuers. However, the shockwaves created by the explosion hindered her escape and he is now temporally stuck with her attackers within the field.

As another blast explodes behind her, she curses out, "Can you people leave me alone!?"

Expecting them to do what she said, they instead increase their rate of fire, making the pilot take matters into her own hands. Her spacecraft was in a shape of a glider with a platform allowing her to stand while driving. The glider had one blaster on the edge on both of its wing; packing enough fire power to obliterate a single large asteroid with one blast.

However, that all depends on the amount of energy the driver had, and the pilot was running low. All of her weapons and vehicles were powered by her energy or ki, so she could only run and fight for as long as she can stand. Regardless, she has to do something; she wasn't going to die in an asteroid field by her unknown pursuers.

She channels her ki into the blaster and had the guns rotate towards the incoming attacks. The girl then yells "Take this." She fires a few shots to collide with the missiles closest to her and shot a few more towards the source. To her satisfaction, she sights her own blasts, impacting on what she believes to be a ship.

The girl remarks "How do you like that, it's not so fun getting shot at is it?" However her moment of victory was short lived as more missiles sprout out from ship. She had little time to evade them and was struck by the shockwaves produce, pushing her deeper within the field.

Her glider produced beam of white light trailing behind him as she navigates through the asteroid maze; pouring more of her energy into her speed. She was hoping for the large rocks to slow down her pursuers; however the ship just simply pushes through the rocks as if they aren't there. Luckily for her, the rocks begin to explode one after the other as they were being pushed aside; making satisfying explosions every time they made contact with the ship's hull. The girl took this chance to blast one of the rocks floating towards the ship, and set off a chain-reaction which envelopes it entirely in a cloud of thundering explosions.

She stops again to discern whether or not she was able to destroy it and says in a cautious manner, "Did I get it?" Sadly, to her disappointment, the ship emerges out of the dust clouds - unharmed. "I guess not" says the girl, now in a tired tone.

The pilot quickly uses its scanner - mounted in her glider - to collect data on the ship while continuing to fly away from it. A screen lit up inside the pilot's visor, providing her information she definitely needed. She read the data and observes a diagram of the ship; it was gigantic in scale. Everything she has seen till now was just the front of the ship; it would explain why her attacks didn't slow the ship down at all. From the diagram she made the ship to have two wings expanding outward, and the main body stretch forward. But what intrigues her most was the fact that data she's receiving about the hull of the ship is compose of both inorganic and organic materials; metal and flesh. She knew only one race that would have a ship comprised of these components, and she wasn;t surprised when she found herself to be correct; the scanner classifies the ship as a hive class vessel from a group called Kaoticons.

_"Out of all the being I had to encounter, it had to be them"_ thought the pilot.

Kaoticons are a group of savage creatures, and were said to be amongst the oldest race in existence across the universe. It is also said that their level of brutality were on par with another group who once terrorized a part of a galaxy called the Saiyans. However several years ago, her people discovered that the Saiyan race became extinct after a supposed large asteroid impacted on their home planet, Vegeta; killing everyone in it. But like the saiyans, the Kaoticons were powerful; with one well place shot, a single Kaoticon could easily blow up a moon, and can level a city within an hour - barehanded. They didn't even need ships to travel in space; they could easily fly, traverse, and survive any harsh conditions in a space voyage. The only reason they need ships is to use for hibernation while on the go. However, the most likely reason their attacking the girl with their ship is because they sensed her having a large amount of energy, which they solely craves for.

The pilot knew this and was at first, unafraid of them since she was much stronger than a thousand Kaoticons combined; however she only had a tenth of her normal strength and she was starting to feel fatigued from just running away and shooting her blasters.

The ship spots the lone glider and repeats its barrage of missiles against her.

The pilot's movements were becoming slow and sluggish as her thoughts are becoming disorient and chaotic. The glider only needs a small amount of energy in order to function for a while, but she was pouring into the glider for at least 7 hours straight now at full power; during half the time she was trying to ditch the Kaoticon hive ship.

The barrages of missiles were closing in on her and all she could do now is pray and hope she wouldn't get hit. But as each shot explodes right next to her, she decides to take her chances, and thought of an idea.

The lone traveler angles her vehicle in a quick 180 motion, directly facing the hive ship, and her glider suddenly transforms into a Bow shape weapon. Sticking out her right arm, she opens her hand, emits a white sphere and then molds the ball of energy into a large arrow. She then places the arrow on the bow and launches her last resort attack with full force. The arrow zooms through the empty space between her and the ship, flew past the incoming missiles, and quickly disperses into hundreds of more arrows; thus creating a hail storm of destruction upon the hive ship's hull. The ship emerges from the explosion unharmed again, but their barrages have ceased and the ship completely stopped moving. The reason why, was because the arrows weren't aiming to harm the ship entirely; but just the parts that prove to be annoying to the pilot, such as disabling to ship's main weapons and its engines so that she could buy herself some time alone to forge a new plan.

_"Why didn't I do this from the start, this would have saved me so much time and effort"_ thought the pilot.

Now that she had some time to spare, she choose to use her last resort, which is to focus her energy into her glider to create a slip-space jump away from here; equipped on her glider of course. The jump would require at least several seconds to conjure up and now is as good as any time to make one. This would also mean she would have to strengthen her shield, in order to protect her from the harsh environment within the slip-space. But the main problem was the jump itself; she would have no idea where she might end up and pinpointing a destination would take too much time and effort.

_"Either I'm going to die here, or I'm going to die somewhere else. Well I'll at least be far away from them so I'll take the risk"_ thought the pilot. She powers up her glider to perform her slip-space jump when the hive ship starts to show movement once more.

Huge chunks of flesh and metal from the hive ship's hull started coming off and somehow jettison themselves in her direction. She easily dodges them without having to disturb her preparations, but what came next caught her full attention.

The chunks suddenly explode, and out from them came several white humanoid creatures; at least twice her height and several times her weight. The towering creatures had rough large tails, lizard-like limbs and head, armor like scales, and eyeless faces.

"So that's why their called the walking tanks" says the girl. She has seen many diagrams and read almost every report about the kaoticons from her school and the ones she's seeing in front of her were of the lowest level in terms of power, speed and intelligence. However, the one thing to be cautious of when fighting any Kaoticon is their ferocious and cunning, primal nature.

The creatures start sniffing the empty space in front of them, as if they trying to find the girls scent; but the pilot knew better than that. They weren't sniffing her scent out, they are trying to sense the source of the foreign energy in the area; and they found it quickly. Then in a terrifying display, all of the creatures open their mouths wide open in unison, and charge at her; trying to chomp off pieces of the energy source.

Using her brains, she emits a violent blue aura around herself and her glider, and rapidly spun forward in a tornado-form, shredding the Kaoticons into tiny pieces of white and purple flesh, and splattering their purple blood in every direction. But they kept coming after her at a surprising speed and they flew towards her like kamikaze fighters to stop her attack.

Finally, a white circle suddenly appears before her and she hastily touches it. The circle then moves away from the glider and expands itself, big enough to fit ten of her gliders. Then in a courageous manner, the pilot says out loud, "Sorry but you won't be getting me today; I hope I don't see you again." Aqua Blumoth, the female pilot, held onto her glider for dear life as she passes through the void of slip-space; vanishing within the horizon. But little did she know, the tear she made on the spot was still open after she went in, allowing a chunk from the hive ship to enter through it just in time before the tear quickly disappears.

Well that episode 1, pretty long I know, but don't forget to post a review and comment.

Here's a list of characters I took from other shows:

1) Saji Crossroad – Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Sunrise)

2) Louise Halvey – Mobile Suit Gundam00 (Sunrise)

3) Sakura Kinomoto – Cardcapturer Sakura (CLAMP)

And here's a list of character I made:

1) Erb Kinomoto

2) Kana Kinomoto

3) Miss Himeu

4) Sylvia Von Argones – I depicted her as Mio from Valkyrie Romanze, and I think I'm going to stick with it for now.

5) Maxwell

6) Aqua Blumoth– An OC of Aqua from Kingdom hearts Birth by sleep


	3. Re: Episode 2 - Destiny Changes

CrimZon Season 1

Episode 2 – Destiny Changes!

**_Velium City, Café de Amor…_**

In the newly established maid café, Saji and Erb sat in a booth by the windows and were waiting for someone to take their orders. Annoyed by how long they've been waiting, Erb spoke, "Oh my god! When will someone take our orders already, I wanna eat Twinkies already!"

He then adds, "And where the hell did Louise go, wasn't this her idea to begin with."

Saji sat across from him and answers, "Louise said she was going to the bathroom, so be patient Erb, someone is bound to get to us pretty soon….I hope."

"But we've been waiting here for 20 minutes, and most of the other customers already got their orders; and we got here before them!"

"True, but maybe the reason why these cute maids won't take our order is most likely because of the way you were looking at them, mister Chameleon," said Saji sarcastically.

Erb didn't like being call that name, especially if it came from his best friend. He retaliates with, "Well sorry if I'm becoming an inconvenience to you, maybe I should just make a scene here in order to get their attention, like I don't know, maybe say that THIS GUY HERE THINKS YOU'RE ALL CUTE!"

"Hey that's not funny; what if Louise hears you; you know that she'll…." Saji abruptly stops himself after seeing Louise coming out in a different outfit. Waiting for him to finish his sentence, Erb turns around to see a scene that would forever burns into his memory.

To both of their amazement, they carefully observe Louise in what they believe to be, a maid outfit; with a short skirt to boot! Acting like a maid, Louise walks over to them and greets the two shock companions; whereas both Erb and Saji had their jaws drop to the floor.

She then brought out a pen and notepad from her pockets and says, "Good evening gentlemen! I am sorry for making you wait for so long. What do you two wish to order?" She gave a slight chuckle to both of them, causing them to blush.

In both of their minds, they couldn't stop thinking how the same girl they know turns out to be a much prettier girl from underneath her school uniform. The way how her outfit perfectly shows the outlining of her cleavage, slender waist and hip, made them swallow their lust in order to hide their inner desires. They couldn't stop finding other parts that have dramatically changed her appeal until they unexpectedly receive a blow to the head with the edge of her notepad.

Louise yells, "Are you guys even listening to me?"

They both nervously snap at her, "Huh, say what!?"

Louise then repeats what she said before, "I said what you would like to order Saji!?"

"Ah, well….I'll take the omelet rice please," said Saji simply.

"I'll take a plate full of Twinkies thank you," Erb replied in an upsetting manner.

"I didn't ask for your order yet but whatever," she said. Louise then puts her pad away and resumes to say, "Good, now was that easy? And stop staring at me you two, it's creeping me out?" says Louise.

_"We creep you out; you creep us out!" _they both thought.

As Louise left their tables and back into the kitchen, the two enlighten boys rapidly discuss what just transpired before them.

"Whatthehellisgoingonhere….whyisLouisewearingamaid outfit?" blabbered the lizard boy, saying everything into two words.

Saji calmly answers back, "Well duh it's obvious; she could be working here, probably part time. Although, I can't believe she is; she isn't the type to work like a maid; she practically has maids."

Cooling his head down, Erb then questions his friend, "Alright, but onto the real question, what are we going to do with her?"

"What do you mean?" wondered Saji.

"I mean what are we gonna do with 'this' Louise!? She is damn near too cute with that maid outfit on, and I think I'm starting to fall for her. And I don't like It," hinted Erb.

"Ok, one, she is already mine so don't even think about it."

"Don't worry she's all yours buddy."

"And two, your right, she does look super cute, it makes me wanna go crazy over her."

"_sigh, _this is going to be a long afternoon. Ok, if we both come to the point where we start acting weird around her, then we immediately tell her we have to leave and put our food to go."

"Well, I don't know, I don't want to hurt her feelings. She seems so eager to bring me here - and you – and now I know why. She worked hard to prepare her little surprise; she's working now!"

"Saji; you and Louise have only been dating for a few months now. This stunt she's pulling seems more than just a 'I got a job now' sort of thing; plus this seems too flashy for her?"

"Hmmm, or maybe this was just to show how much she loves me and how she thinks about our relationship. I can still remember the first time she and I met a few months back; when we were talking about how hard the exam was and what our favorite colors were."

Erb sees a soft smile forming across Saji's face and begins to bring his friend back to the present. "Hey, Saji, you're going off topic here."

"Hm, what, oh sorry Erb, ah what were we discussing again."

"What am I gonna do with you!? Louise…maid outfit!?"

"Oh right, right! Well now that I think about, you're right about one thing; this is too much for her. She wouldn't wear something so flashy in public; especially in a cafe."

"Thank you, now answer me this, would you be able to live with yourself if another guy were to get too close with Louise, after seeing her look so cute and all?"

"Oh my god no of course not, why I…..ah wait….that would be being too overprotective right."

The two boys gave each other blank stares while sighing out there of exhaustion and at the same time say, "What the hell are we gonna do?"

Then Louise came back out of the kitchen with both of their servings and walks over to their tables to hand them out.

"Oh Saji! I have your meal right here." She places Saji's omelet rice neatly in front of him. "And here is your stupid Twinkie meal Chameleon," dropping a box full of Twinkies in front of him. Erb shows his thanks to Louise's kind services with a hiss, sticking out his tongue in pure spite.

Saji then enacts their escape plan, "Ah hey, Louise, I just remembered, Erb and I have a project due tomorrow and we really have to finish it today. Can you wrap up our meals and make it to go please." Erb brought his thumb up to show his appreciation.

But Louise quickly replies, "Oh really, what class?"

"Say what!?" Saji stuttered.

"What class do you have to do it for? I don't remember any projects due tomorrow."

"Ah what class? Ummmm, ahhhh, m…ma….mathematics, yeah, we have to find the areas of different polygon shapes for our class, isn't that right Erb?"

"Ahuh, yup, you're totally right," said Erb in a convincing manner. Both of them knew this wasn't going to work.

Louise closes her eyes to think but she nonchalantly answers Saji, "Alright, fine then. I guess I'll just come with you."

"Ok good then we'll just wait for you…wait…huh?" Saji and Erb were silent for a few seconds until they finally processed the words that came out from her mouth. They then proceed to stare at one another and then back to Louise, yelling out "SAY WHAT!?"

Their little scene caught the attention of everyone else in the café, which made them lower their heads in response.

"What are you guy's yelling for? If you worried about my job its ok, my family owns this store." explained Louise.

_"Ohhhh so that's why; that makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it. I wonder if he's also thinking of the same thing right now," _thought the both of them once more!

"I'll be back in a moment, I have to tell the manager that I'm leaving early; despite the fact that my family owns this café, I still have to listen to the manager they placed here whenever I'm working" said Louise, scurrying back inside the kitchen.

Shortly after, Saji, and Erb were standing outside Café de Amor and noticed Louise coming out. They then left the café and head on their way home after a long day of…..blushing.

**_Shopping District, entering the northern Outskirts…_**

Along their way home, Erb voraciously munches on his Twinkies and quickly paces in front of his two companions. Behind him, Saji and Louise continued their private – and lovely - conversation; which annoyed him a lot.

"You know Saji you could have just said you felt uncomfortable seeing me wear that outfit. I would have completely understood" said Louise.

"I was worried you would feel bad if I told you. You seemed to have enjoyed wearing it," replied Saji.

"Oh Saji, you're too sweet."Louise moves closer to Saji and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. In response he blushes uncontrollably, scratches his head, and made a nervous but delightful chuckle.

Erb, who's still walking ahead of them, hears their conversation and choose to butt in - saving himself from their verbal torture. "Ok, can you two love-birds not do that please, while I'm eating my Twinkies. I feel like puking just from hearing you two people talk behind my back like that" says Erb.

"What do you mean people?" said both Louise and Saji.

"I mean the kind who don't a pay attention to their surroundings and notice their disturbing the peace around people like me!"

Louise then comments, "Well maybe if you stop stuffing your face with those devil snacks, then maybe you wouldn't have to puke anything than."

"Hey, don't diss the Twinkies! They are my life and the only thing I can enjoy with total bliss, aside from…well…you know," said Erb.

"…girls," said the two lovers casually.

"If you were ever given the choice, what sort of girl would you date," asked Saji.

Upon hearing his friend's question, Erb stops in his track and took some time to think of an answer for him. "Hmmmm good question….well first off she would definitely have to be pretty."

_"Figures," _thought Louise, rolling her eyes in a disappointed manner.

Erb continues, "She also has to have a slender body but with a great rack and rear as well."

Saji then interrupts, "isn't that what every guy wishes for?"

"Hold up, I'm still talking here, wait your turn," said Erb.

"So you like girls with big boobs then," said Louise suspiciously, making Saji stumble on his own words. "Ahhh…I ahhh…nah…..well….sort of!?"

"Ugh, men," sighed Louise, smacking her forehead out of irritation.

Erb resumes giving his answer, "and she would have to have a great personality, smart, funny, and if possible, has no prejudice towards animal people like me hehe." As he imagines his 'perfect girl,'Erb scratches his head while making a contenting smile on his face to show his satisfaction.

Saji then replies, "Well I hope you find your perfect girl, though you will need a lot of it with that face of yours!" Louise begins to laugh at her boyfriend's comment, but Erb instead hisses at his friend with a discontent look. The group soon arrives at a fork road and chooses to part ways since their homes are in different routes.

"Oh whatever, I'm going home so see you assholes later," said Erb, marching away from his companions.

"See you tomorrow, and don't forget to bring my manga's back," said Saji.

"Later Chameleon," Louise added.

"YEAH YEAH I KNOW! Geez you're both annoying," said Erb sarcastically.

"Jerk," mumbled Louise.

**_Erb's house…_**

After walking a long grueling 30 minutes, Erb finally sees his house coming into view and was about to run till he was painfully reminded of his condition. So instead, he walks at a slower pace to compose himself; and after several more minutes, he finds himself in front of his door. Relieved to get inside; he hastily reaches for the door until he hears a whack noise accompanied with the sound of an old man screaming from the other side of his door.

"What the hell was that?" said Erb, tilting his head to the side.

But before he could even reach for the door; the door itself flung open, slamming him in the face and thus sending him to the wall beside the gate. A red old lizard man flew out the door, causing it to rapidly open up, and he fell to the ground with several large bumps all over his face. The old man is Aber, Erb's grandfather, and his mother's adopted father.

"Please stop, I won't do any of that stuff again so please, pretty please….don't break my telescope," said Aber painfully.

Soon after, Kana – Erb's mother - marches out with a telescope in her hand, and held it like a baseball bat. "Father, if I ever find you peeking at other women in the neighborhood with this telescope ever again or use any other optical tools, then I swear I will…" She then gets cut off from a moaning sound coming behind the door, and discovers Erb falling forward in a cartoonish manner with a large bruise on his forehead

"Oh honey! What happened to you," asked Kana.

"Hey Erby, you look…winded," said Aber.

Seeing his mother and grandfather, Erb deliriously says to them, "Hi mom…hey gramps….I see you guys made…peaches…swirling around me…they look so funny." He then faints and continues to mumble peaches for a while.

**_Same day, Erb's bedroom….._**

After the whole fiasco at the gate, Erb sorely walks up to his room to finally have some peace and quiet. He treads to his bed, and fell face first onto the soft mattress; giving him a comforting sensation. The room was quiet and devoid of any noises beside his heartbeat. But his attention is soon drawn to the murmuring noises coming from within the wall beside him. His sister was on the other side, and if he recalls, this wasn't the first time he's heard his sister talking unnecessarily loud, while on the phone. Despite that, he places his ear on the wall to make out what his sister is saying – out of pure curiosity. But to his surprise he heard someone else talking; a male person with a squeaky voice. At first he thought Sakura was just talking to Syaoran on the phone – one of her 'grumpy' friends - but the voice didn't match which made him go through a mental list of boys he knew in his head whom Sakura knew.

"Who the heck is that? Who is she talking to?" he asked himself in a low voice.

He lifts himself off the bed, quietly strolls out of his room and immediately knocks on her door. "Sakura are you in there, hello?" he questioned loudly. He kept knocking the door repeatedly until his sister finally opens a big enough crack to poke her head out of.

In a quick but innocent tone, Sakura replies, "What do you want Erb?"

Surprised by her proper behavior, he definitely knew something was up. "I just came by to check on you."

"Well, if you want to know, I'm fine so there" responded Sakura. She's about to close her door until Erb places his foot in between. "I heard you talking to someone. Is something the matter?"

Sakura nervously and worryingly responds, "What…..no no no nothing is wrong, really. Now get your foot off my door and leave me alone."

Erb didn't believe her desperate plead; not after hearing it in the exact same way his friend Saji explained about their Math project to Louise. He then thought of an idea. "Oh really, well if you don't mind can we talk for a moment, preferably in your room?"

"Ahhhh why? Do we have to talk now?" questions Sakura.

"Why can't we talk now, you said you were doing nothing. Unless there's something in your room you don't want me to see" said Erb.

Then suddenly Sakura quickly speaks back in an annoying tone, "Just leave me alone ok, I'm not hiding anything so go away!"

Erb took this opportunity to forcibly open the door shoving aside Sakura to see the source of her uneasiness. But all he finds is her neat and tidy room, except a misplace stuff animal on her bed; it was a yellow color lion - with no mane though - and had bird like wings on its back. He observes nothing on her table and didn't see any sort of communication device within his view. His intuition is telling him that something about her room didn't seem right but his train of thought disconnects as his sister drags him out of her room.

Infuriated, Sakura yells out, "I told you I'm not doing anything, and don't you ever barge in my room again, or less I'm going to tell mom." She then goes back into her room, slamming the door behind her, and left the hallway echoing.

_"Well that was unexpected. I guess I was wrong about hearing another voice. Oh well," _he thought. He then walks back to his room and decides to finish reading one of Saji's manga's to pass the time.

As soon as she hears her brother's footsteps fading away and the sound of his door closing, Sakura gave a big sigh of relief after dodging the possibility of her private life being expose. She focuses her attention to her bed and quietly says, "You couldn't have lied down somewhere else Cerberus? You almost blew my cover."

The yellow plush toy soon comes to life, siting upright in a mummy fashion. "Well sorry, I thought you had everything under control."

"You know better than that, no one in my family must know about my private life. I don't want them to be involved. Especially gramps, and somehow he knows things."

"I know I know, I'll make sure to hide within your forest of plush toys next time. But I'm surprise to see your brother barging in like that. He must have suspected something's up."

"Your right, it's been 4 years since I started hunting for the Clow Cards and I haven't had much trouble hiding my secret life…..till now. I still can't believe there are still more cards to be captured though."

Cerberus replies, "It can't be helped, somehow, Clow Reed's has a second set of cards, hidden all throughout Erban, it's going to take some time to find them all like the first set."

"Yeah, but what I still can't believe is the fact that he had a second set, and you didn't even know about" said Sakura.

"He didn't tell me everything you know, and I'm just as surprised as you when I find out. Even Yue didn't know."

"Well we better step up our game then; I want to get this over with as soon as possible and as quietly as possible" said Sakura with a determined face.

"Agreed!" The cardcapturer and her little guide continued to discuss their next moves, hoping to get better results for the nest time they find a card.

Right next door to Sakura's room, lying on his bed, Erb was still reading his manga's, but he became increasingly bored. He sighs out of frustration towards himself; he has nothing to do and no motivation to play any video games. He has no homework, no projects, and especially no one to talk to right now. _"I guess I could call Saji, but knowing him, he's probably making dinner or something…oh fuck it, I'm calling his ass," _thought Erb, dialing Saji's phone number on his all he receives is his voice mail, making him quickly give up.

_"I so wish I had a girlfriend like him, there's got to be a girl out there for me,_" thought Erb. He then fell on his bed once again and looks towards the sky as if he's going to get a sign from above. But on top the dark white clouds, he views the moon shining brightly in the orange sky and thus entrancing him into a deep state of peace and tranquility. Finally in a quick motion, he jumps off his bed, left his room, and treads outside the front gate with his helmet under his arm.

As Kana is preparing dinner, she hears the start of her son's scooter coming to life and immediately walks outside to find Erb on it. She asks him, "Where are you going?"

Erb hears his mother's question and replies back, "I'm going to twilight hill; I'll be back around 8." He finally drove off on his scooter leaving Kana's mouth hanging out, unable to say good bye to her son.

**_On the road towards Twilight hills…_**

Erb's appropriately drives his scooter through the almost vacant expressway toward Twilight Hills. His grandfather bought him his first scooter when he got his license at the age of 13 – which is legal in Velium City. He usually uses his scooter to go to school and back home; but most of the time; he drives to twilight hills, where he can think clearly with no interruption.

The orange sky was quickly becoming darker, forcing him to turn on his headlights to see the road more clearly. Off the corner of his eyes, he was welcomed by refracted lights bouncing off the buildings in the city, and the sparkling waters over the ocean surface. He loves driving by the tranquil scenery, it reminds of how beautiful life can be. Even the sight of the orbital elevator - Valor - always puts him in a state of awe due to how massive and impressive looking the structure was.

Erb finally stops on the left side of the road, indicating that he has arrived to his destination. He gets off his scooter, places his helmet on the handle, and looks to his right to view the ocean once more; to marvel at the sight. He turns his attention to the small cliff side where he parked his scooter and started scaling the rock wall at a slow pace. With some difficulty, he gets to the top of the cliff and from there; he finally gets to see Twilight Hill.

He was greeted with a sudden gust of wind, filled with white flower petals. Behind the curtain of white petals, Erb finds himself in a sea of flowers - as white as pearls - in front of him and the moon above the clouds was in full bloom, lighting the field like spotlights in a theater.

Twilight hill is considered to be the most beautiful place in the entire city, and was rumored to be the eighth wonder in the world – but it really wasn't. The flowers are known as Astra Flora – Astra meaning heaven, and Flora meaning the flower goddess – and rumor has it that if a man and a woman were to ever fall in love with each other on the field; they would live a long happy life together.

When he and his sister were both little, his mother always brought the both them to the area every so often at the same kind of night. The reason why was because this was where his mother met Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto; the father Erb hardly ever met.

Fujitaka was born in America but his bloodline came from Japan, making him a Japanese America. He worked at a university as a professor of archaeology and was in Erban investigating the ancient ruins for his newest book. But one day, several miles away from civilization, he got himself lost in a forest after trying to get back to his dig site and stumbles across a field of white flowers. There he met Kana in the middle of the field, treading across the field in search for someone; at a very young age – 25 years old to be exact - she used to work as a military officer for the L.U.E, and was tasked to protect a group of scientists from known terrorists who aim to kidnap scientists for unknown reasons. And by pure coincidence, she stumbles upon one of the researchers who got himself lost. Not too long after that, both Fujitaka and Kana fell in love with each other, and soon got married; shortly giving birth to their first baby, Toya – Sakura's real older brother. They then bought an estate in the northern areas above Velium City and Kana retired from the military life early for her son's sake; they were becoming a happy couple.

However, in their 6th year in marriage, Fujitaka was asked to join a group of scholars to investigate strange artifacts that have suddenly pop up across the world; the news deemed the phenomenon to have some strange connection with Erban's sudden appearance. Regardless, Fuji had to leave his family behind in Velium city and promised to visit them.

But after less than a year's has passed since he left, Kana then gave birth to Sakura, becoming a mother of two. Aber soon stays with Kana to help her take care of the children and they were doing just fine.

One night, Aber and Kana decided to bring 9 year old Toya and 2 year old Sakura to Twilight Hills for moon watching. Sadly though, Sakura – being a young child and all – curiously wanders off into the forest, without anyone supervising her. Kana went into the forest while Aber watches over Toya in the field to see if Sakura comes back. Kana frantically looked within the dark forest but she feared for the worst case scenario.

But she soon hears Aber calling out to her and so she rushes to him to see Sakura sleeping on his lap and a little red naked lizard boy looking up at the sky beside him. Confused on what happened, Aber fills them in on the details, telling them that the boy brought her back to him and has been staring at the moon since then. After that, seeing as how the lizard boy seems to have lost all his memories and Sakura being fond of his presence, Kana adopts him into her care.

After that, history plays out, and now Erb's part of the kinomoto family and is standing on the same field, on the same night when he first meet them.

Upon finishing his recollection of his past, he set his sight on moving further into the field to find a nice spot to lie down on. He eventually finds his ideal spot and so he fell backward on the ground, using the flowers as a cushion. He then took a good long look at the moon and carefully observes its surface, counting the number of crater on the moon; oblivious to his surroundings.

He has always done the same routine everything he came to the hill with Sakura, and Toya, but now he does it by himself. Toya is in college, working to become an aerospace engineer whereas Sakura has become distant to him for some reason. Despite that, he enjoys having some alone time to himself, and he continues with his hobby.

But then, his sight is quickly drawn to a small, blue, shiny star, skimming across the surface of the moon. At first he thought it was just some plane flying by but then he quickly notices how fast the object suddenly changes course; it's flying towards him. He knew that a plane could not make turn so sharp and so quickly; but oddly enough, as the mysterious object comes closer, he makes out the shape to some sort of glider. Erb sat up and stood frozen on the spot as to wonder if he should move or not but it was too late to decide as the object suddenly zooms right above him; enveloped in blue flames.

Within the flames however, he catches a humanoid figure within; and even though it was just a fraction of a second, he clearly sees the figure's face to be that of a girl. After that, the glider crashes into the area behind him, making a thundering noise that scared off all the wild life in the entire area.

**_In space, above the earth's atmosphere….._**

Few minutes before crashing, and several kilometers away from the moons surface, a small tear in space opens up, and out came a glider with the female pilot still alive. To her amazement, she stumbles upon what appears to be the dark side of a planet as she can see sunlight peering over the planet and the presence of a moon behind her. She then uses her glider's scanner to collect data on the planet and within a few seconds, a screen displays itself before her and read "habitable planet" with a yellow warning on it.

Aqua knew that if a planet is classified with a yellow warning than that means the planet is not registered in her glider's roster but has sentient life on it. However she already figures the planet had life since there were strange metal structures stretching out of the planet.

Having no choice and tired from her encounter with the kaoticons, she heads towards the planet to take a closer look but discovers her vehicle being unable to move. She couldn't turn or stop, but the speed of her glider kept increasing; she's too close to the planet and now she's being pulled into its atmosphere. Struggling to stay awake she increases her barrier strength to prepare herself for atmospheric entry; if her barrier were to fail during entry, then she would suffocate from a lack of oxygen and most likely become vaporized.

"I guess I'm going to die in another place after all," said Aqua nervously.

The pilot braces herself as she enters the planet's atmosphere and felt a sudden drag on her vehicle; she now has weight. As she passes through the upper atmosphere, both her vehicle and her barrier struggle to maintain themselves. She then adjusts her glider's trajectory in order to ease the stress on her shields and to glide her way down. She finally safely enters the lower atmosphere and is diving through an ocean of dark white clouds. But now she had little to no strength left within her and her shield is almost fading away. But what's even worse is after she passes through the clouds she couldn't make out the layout of the surface beneath her since it was apparently night time.

She thought to herself desperately, _"Ok think Aqua, if you land in the water, you probably won't die – maybe. But if you land on solid ground, then you will die – maybe. Oh by the creators, help me!"_

Aqua suddenly felt a huge numbers of energy signatures right beneath her and looks below to confirm her senses. Getting closer to the ground, she's able to tell that she was about to drop right into an urban area. Knowing that she had little time left, Aqua concentrates her senses to find areas that have few energy signatures and hopefully somewhere near an ocean to land on. Along with her ability to channel ki or energy, some of her people have developed the ability to sense energy signatures from very far away, and can accurately tell the difference between one another; such as one person having one signal and another having a different kind.

She finally senses an area to her left side that had little to no signals and took her chances. She brought her glider up so that the bottom would face the area beneath her and glides her way down; reducing her speed as she falls. In the horizon in front of her, she made out a large body of water and is beginning to become hopeful for her survival.

Unfortunately, she then realizes that the landing area is still too far away and she's quickly losing altitude and speed. Underneath her are trees and rock but as she glides pass the forest, she then finds herself in a white field which she made out to be a many number of crystal white flowers.

Caught off guard by the sudden scenery she gave out a quick smile by their grand beauty, but immediately went back to her old look as she was about to crash land into it. Aqua braces herself in order to absorb the shock from her sudden landing but she then caught a peculiar sight within her field of view. She met eyes with a young lizard boy wearing strange clothing look straight at her, and from there she quickly describes him in her head; red spiky hair, red skin, and red eyes. For some strange reason he reminded her of someone close and yet this is her first time seeing someone like him. But shortly after, the shock of her glider hitting the ground brought her back into reality. The glider tumbles over and over, dragging dirt everywhere, flattening a small vehicle, and finally flew off the cliff and into the ocean where she fell unconscious.

But a few minutes before Aqua entered the Earth's atmosphere, the tear she made spilled out debris of flesh and metal which stood stationary within the earth's low orbit soon after, hovering near the orbital elevator Valor.

Well that was episode 2, so please comment or review this work please.

Here's a list of new characters I took from others shows:

1) Cerberus – Cardcapturer Sakura

2) Fujitaka Kinomoto – Cardcapturer Sakura

3) Yue – Cardcapturer Sakura

4) Clow Reed – Cardcapturer Sakura

5) Sakura Kinomoto – Cardcapturer Sakura

6) Toya Kinomoto – Cardcapturer Sakura

Here's a list of new characters I made:

1) Aber

2) Kana Kinomoto


	4. Re: Episode 3 - The Blue Hair Beauty

CrimZon Season 1

Episode 3 – The Blue Hair Beauty!

**_Orbital Elevator Valor, same day….._**

Up above the earth's atmosphere, one of the four orbital elevators in the world - Valor - stood idly by, as its solar panels gather the necessary amount of solar energy from the sun in order to power the entire continent of Erban. Within the monitoring room, two college students interning as aerospace engineers were the only people inside. However, one of the engineers began to become restless while the other was peacefully typing away on his computer. "The orbital elevator Valor, one of the four largest structures in human existence and the biggest technological breakthrough in human history…and yet….its sssssssoooooooooooooo…..BORING!"

The intern was half japanese and erbanian, with black short hair couldn't stand the torture of sitting around in one room and doing nothing but monitor solar energy input, and his friend hears his plea. "Come on Toya, you were the one who got us this internship, let's just make the most of it."

"I shouldn't have applied to this; all we do is just look at screens and charts, nothing that can further my knowledge about aerospace," said Toya.

"At least we can build our resume with this, but yeah it is quite boring."

"It's too quiet for a Tuesday night; hey Yukito, where the hell is everyone?"

Yukito, a Japanese male, college student with gray color short hair, gladly answers his companion, "Probably went home early, leaving us to do the grunts work."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"And that was my rhetorical answer."

"You're no fun."

"Cheer up Toya, we only have to work here for another month, by then finals come up and we can finally go home."

"Yeah….just great," said Toya sarcastically.

Hearing his friend making frustrating sounds, Yukito then adds, "Why so depressed? Don't you miss your family?"

"It's not that I miss them, it's just that I'll probably be spending too much time with them."

"Well to me, family time is happy time!"

"You're so weird sometimes," Toya said, making a frowning face.

"And yet I'm your best friend."

But they instantly jump off their seats as their ears were being deafened by the alarms - blazing wildly; accompanied with warning signs popping up on every monitor in the room. "What the hell is going on, are we under attack or something?" questioned Yukito.

"Who the hell would attack us...the sensor array is…..picking up…an anomaly? It's several miles away from…here!? I'm bringing up visual, and can you turn off the alarm please!"

Yukito did as he asked and shut off the security alarm. Shortly after punching in several buttons, Toya brought up a live video feed onto his computer. He then brings up the camera video in the big screen, displaying a bright hole in front of the moon. "What the heck," he quickly remarked.

"Is that what I think it is," said Yukito curiously, thinking that it was some sort of wormhole, depicted straight out of a science fiction movie.

The next second later, a blue ball of light emerges from the hole, and blazes downward to the planet. "Does that answer your question," replied Toya.

But shortly after, another object came through behind the first but was much bigger, with scorch marks all over the exterior. "That definitely answers my question," he points out.

While the two students closely observe both objects moving downward towards the planet, the first continues to increase in speed, but the second slowly stops and eventually stays motionless – trapped in the earth's low orbit.

"We should call the authority in the city, let them know to expect falling rocks," said Yukito.

But Toya mutters himself, "That was no rock! No way could a rock that size could survive an entry like that; it should have disintegrated."

Yukito immediately understood his friend's realization as the sensors still picked up the object's position even after entering the atmosphere.

Toya then mutters to himself, "And that other one shouldn't have stopped either; something's not right here. I hope everyone is alright, that first one looked as if it was heading towards the bottom of the elevator."

**_The next day, in Erb's bedroom…_**

It's currently Wednesday morning, and Erb was tucked away in his bed, soundly sleeping like a human baby. Still, the sound of birds chirping loudly outside his window accompanied with sunlight burning his face, made him wake up. He slowly opens his eyes, and lets out a long, tiring yawn. Feeling somewhat drowsy, he says to himself, "Wow, what a weird dream; note to self, never read manga's before sleeping…and remember to bring them back…..'yawn'….to Saji."

Beginning his morning routine, he turns his head to the left, and finds his alarm clock faced down. Wondering what time it is, he then tries to lift his right arm to reach the clock; but to his surprise he couldn't move his arm - it felt like his arm was tangled by something.

"What the….why can't I move my arm," he mutters annoyingly. Irritated by his little dilemma, he resolves to use his other arm to untangle whatever he's latched on. But unexpectedly, as he reaches within his blanket he felt a soft, round, firm object enveloping his hand and was welcomed by an unexpectedly sound of a cute girl moaning. He widens his eye out of pure shock, releases his hand from the soft object, and immediately uses his free arm to flip his blanket. Underneath his blanket revealed what appeared to be a very beautiful, half-naked, blue hair girl; wearing his white buttoned shirt and wrapping her arms around his.

_"…..who…..is she?"_ he thought in a very nervous manner, sweating from head to toe rather furiously. He then shifts his eye to where his hand used to be, and discovers two plump pairs of pearly white breast in front of him.

Going into a panic, Erb mentally screams out in a fearful fashion, making a comically fearful expression at the same time. _"…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." _

Within 1 second, he instantly - but quietly - leaps off his bed in a shocking manner, falls to the floor, and crawls all the way to the door – backwards - while somehow freeing his other arm during the process. _"Why is a girl on my bed, why was she hugging my arm, why is she half-naked, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?...Why does it feel like this has happened before?" _

After his short panic attack, Erb decides to take a closer look at the sleeping beauty in a discrete way but couldn't help observing her rather intensively; making sure to not leave a single detail while the opportunity presents itself. He starts from her legs, and remarks how beautifully formed they were; the color of her skin are as white as pearls and they look to be as smooth as a new born's skin. He then moves up to her thighs and hips, making sure not to look at the spot he shouldn't be looking at. But he's soon dazzled by how plump and evenly shaped they were; they would make any guy go gaga over them. His eye then wanders to her two assets hanging from her chest, and he went bananas over them; he tries to keep his composure by thinking of Twinkies instead of the girl's breast, but finds the tactic to be ineffectively hopeless.

_"Oh…My...God….They looks too good to be true; large, round, firm, and well formed; these….are by far the most perfect shaped breast I've ever seen - she has to be an E-cup maybe even an F_; _though, they are my first…I think?"_ thought Erb.

But the prize jewel throughout his little adventure lands on her face; he couldn't think of anything to describe how beautiful she was. The level of gorgeousness he's gaining from the girl in front of him even tops that of Sylvia's, which was very high compare to most other girls he met; Louise was fifth highest on his chart.

"How did this all started, I remember being in the field, and watching the moon, and then I saw…wait a second…I REMEMBER NOW!" He then sat on the floor beside his bed and begins piecing together the events that had transpired last night.

**_Last night, Twilight hills….._**

Several hours ago, the red lizard teenager quickly follows the scorch trench trail, left behind by the flaming debris. But by the time he arrives at the edge, he stops himself to catch his breath and wonders what he's going to do after he finds whatever he's looking for. He then examines the man-made trench right next to him, noting on how the dirt at the bottom was still on fire and how wide the trench was. After that he looks at the road below the cliff edge, and starts climbing down, shortly reaching the pavement. Afraid to know what might show beyond the other side of the road, Erb hastily tries to find his scooter to drive away but notices his ride to be absent.

Enraged by his predicament he begins cursing at his own luck. "Great, just great, somebody stole it! God damn it; mom is going to kill me." But he soon discovers a metal flat object with numbers and letters on it, practically fused to the pavement. He walks over it to see whatever was written on it but goes into a despairing state as he reads off the first half of his own license plate numbers.

"…god damn it all," he cursed, in a depressed tone.

Knowing that his scooter was probably destroyed by the object, and having no way to get home; he dismisses the sudden news and continues on his way towards the wreckage.

Erb reaches the other side of the road and peers over the hill side, making out the entire area to be comprised of rocks and boulders, with a small beach at the bottom. Seeing the small object slowly being dragged away into the ocean, the boy skedaddles down the slope in hopes to get a better look at it; out of curiosity of course.

_"Well I guess I better go down there, I got this far so….." _

He cautiously traverses his way down the steep hill, constantly reminding himself to move slowly. "Think like a cat Erb, you are an agile kitty cat, you won't fall; you will not fall." Unfortunately he slips on a patch of moss on a rock, and rolls down the rocky hill like a log, screaming at the top of his lungs. _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OW, OW, OW, OW DOH, OW, OW, DOH, DOH, OPH!"_

Tumbling all the way to the bottom and having sand all over his body, Erb finally arrives on the small beach and not a moment too late. The object he thought to be a glider, was actually a glider, and had a he believes to be a girl lying unconscious on it. "What the heck, did I hit my head too hard or am I seeing a girl on that thing," he remarked. But he soon felt worried as he sees the craft almost submerged; the tides at night were beginning to rise at a frightful rate.

Concerned for the girl, Erb desperately swims to her rescue, but struggles to keep himself afloat – he wasn't a very good swimmer. Nonetheless he succeeds in his rescue and brought her up on the sandy beach – though he was almost about to drown himself after adding the extra weight. Sadly he became exhausted from his actions and accidently plants his head where he shouldn't.

Oblivious to where he planted his face, he felt the warmth of two, very soft objects smothering his face and felt relieved to have found a comforting place to lie on. But he soon shook his head to clear his mind and focuses his eyes towards whatever he's touching at the moment. The next thing he did, stunned him to the point where his face froze with a frightening look. After discovering the fact that he's lying on top of the same girl he rescued and was fondling her breasts, he screamed loudly, "…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

In a quick and loud fashion, he pulls his face away from the girl's chest, jumps backwards in a shock manner, and crawls all the way to the hillside where he once roll down on - backwards; within 1 second…again.

Erb breathed heavily for fear the girl would wake up after his little panic attack but is slowly becoming concern again as he observes her body lying motionless on the sand. He decides to crawl back to her but kept a safe distance just in case she woke up. Using what he learned from watching several shark movies, Erb first checks if she's breathing or not; and thankfully she is.

_"Oh thank god she's breathing, phew…..it would have been awkward if she finds me giving her SPR, if she woke up with no warning; I'm not much a of a knight and shining armor person." _But his attention is soon caught once again as the girl's suit quickly lights up and instantly changes into a very attractive dress. Aroused by her appearance, he unknowingly notes ever single detail he could find on her, starting with her dress.

All the time he spent shopping for clothes with his sister and mother, he has never seen a dress so elegant before, yet daring at the same time - if it weren't for the amount of skin being expose. The girl wore a white, one piece jacket - exposing her shoulders and partially her breasts - and had the same color leotard underneath. She also wore blue color high heel boots and had two rings; one on her index finger and another on her middle finger.

Unable to control his nerve wrecking behavior, he then eagerly starts to examine her body features - very slowly. From what he can tell, the girl was stunning beautiful compared to almost every other girl he has met; her beauty is equal or greater than that of Sylvia's, the school's princess. Her skin complexion was as white as the petals of the Astra Flora and her body as slender as a top model. Her bust sizes were also to be marvel upon; Erb could make out her breast size to be at least an E-cup, - thanks to his grandfather teaching him on how to tell the difference - and her waists and hips made him drool for a second. But despite all of these redeeming features, what really caught him off guard was how gorgeous looking her short hair is. The color of her eyelids, eye brows and hair are as bright as the morning clear skies, a perfect sky blue.

Since the founding of Erban, many people were born with exotic hair colors, but not once has there been a reporting of someone with such a bright color. Erb soon finds himself entranced by her glow, and the way how her body presents itself to him; it was as if god was tempting him to touch her skin.

She was lying on her back with her head tilted to the side and her arms placed on top of her stomach area. The reflected moon light on the girl's skin, made the sand around her look whiter than normal. But he quickly realizes his face is inches away from the girl's, and immediately pulls his head back; he then sees the girl's fingers twitching, and her eye lids moving.

Aqua, the blue hair girl, let out a moan as if she's awaking from a bad dream and slowly opens her eyes, seeing an image of a full moon right above her face. She blinks rapidly to clear her vision and uses her arms to lift her back off the dust like substance she's currently laying on.

_"What happen to me, and why am I wet," _she thought. Aqua rubs her eyes with her sleeves to clear her vision further but then she notices a presence right beside her. She turns her gazes and met face to face with a boy; a lizard boy.

The two of them were then locked at a staring contest, both thinking in their minds in a complex or wondrous manner, "_Who is he/she?"_

Erb eyes than wanders off onto her whole body and mesmerizes the scene he's viewing. The crystal dark water, the glittering sand, the black sky accompanied by a full moon, and a beautiful light blue hair girl sitting right in the middle of all of them, was like looking at a masterful art piece in motion; to him, she was like an angel who has fallen from heaven to meet him and to rid of his horrible luck.

Aqua briskly surveys her surroundings, noticing the fact that she's near a large body of water. She also spots her glider in the water, completely submerged. _"Wow, I would have drown to death if my body had stayed on the glider; did he save me?"_ thought Aqua.

She chooses to break the silence between her and the boy and with a soft smile and says to him in a confused manner, "Um, hi, ah….wow, this feels awkward. My name is Aqua Blumoth. Are you the one who got me out of ther…..oh wait you probably don't even know what I'm saying, hold up one second…..allow me to bring up a spell…"

But Erb quickly gave her random answers instead. "My my my name, is is Erb, Erb Kinomoto, and I'm single and I'm 15 and I like to read manga's and…" He continues to blabber on and then thought, _"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP YOU RETARD!"_

Overwhelmed by his response, and surprised to hear him speaking in her language so fluently, she then interrupts his mental break down, "Wait, you can understand me?"

Perplexed by her question, Erb finally gathers the words he wanted to say and responds, "Uh yeah, why wouldn't I understand you, we're both speaking English aren't we?"

_"English huh, so that's what they call it," _thought Aqua and replies, "Where I'm from, my people call our language Sangli."

Erb responds back, "Sang what? Where did you hear that? Where are you from?"

Aqua places her left hand on the side of her head and starts to remember what the gliders scanner said before she crashed. "Well from what I could remember if this planet wasn't registered in my glider than that means I'm probably not in the Pegasus galaxy anymore, so it would make sense if you never heard of…." she then stops, realizing she had just made one crucial mistake.

Her people have placed a list of rules on how they were to conduct themselves whenever they were on an unknown but habitable planet. One of the laws dictate, if a person is to stumble on an unregistered planet – planets not under their protection – and have already communicated with the natives; they are to never ever release their identities to them unless their races are deemed trustworthy. What Aqua said to her new friend, just obliterated that rule and in response, she tilts her head back out of stupidity on her failure.

Erb, who's still waiting patiently for her explanation, begins to pieces together what she had said and then takes a wild and bizarre guess. "You're an alien aren't you?" asked Erb simply.

Hearing his comment, Aqua snaps her head back into place and nervously answers back, "ahh, well…'sigh', yes I am. But if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to that conclusion."

Erb folds his arms across his chest and proudly tells her, "Well for one thing, you call what you're saying to be Sangli or whatever; two, you said you were from another galaxy, which is obviously not ours since we call it the Milky Way galaxy; three, you just came from the sky on a glider which is surprisingly not broken so there must have been a great deal of ingenuity behind its construction; four, you look much too beautiful to be from around here, and five ah…..wait did I just say that part out loud."

_"He thinks I'm beautiful, oh how sweet of him," _thought Aqua and began to blush as she said, "Well I think your pretty cute Erb."

"Oh ah, hehe, well…..wait what!?" said Erb in a shocked manner and thought, _"She thinks I'm cute!?"_

No ever said he's cute so suddenly, which made him speechless. At first he thought that she's just pulling his tail – not literally; but seeing her sincere smile and her face slightly blushing - coloring her pale skin cheeks with a lovely cherry red - he didn't know whether she's telling the truth, or is being very….very nice to him.

But he notices he's drifting off track, so he clears his head and resumes from where he dozes off by saying, "and five, 'ahem' ah, you can't be human since its clear you have no injuries anywhere, no one could have survive a crash like that on something so small like your glider-thingy." He found it hard to believe a girl so beautiful and fragile looking, could have survive her little ordeal.

She responds, "That's probably because I'm not a regular human, who you deem me to be. Since you already guess I'm not from here, I guess it will be ok to tell you a little about myself and my race; it's the least I can do since you saved me."

"Well it's my duty to help beautiful girls like you?"

"Alright let's talk somewhere else though, this stuff is getting on my clothes," said Aqua, dusting off sand off her sleeves. As she stands up, she began patting her clothing to remove the dust, even going as far as to pat her breast and butt.

Erb swiftly looks away out of fright, and stutters, "That's called sand….and don't you think you should get some rest, you look tired."

"No I'm fine really; let's sit by those rocks over there," said Aqua and then thought, _"Sand huh, what a peculiar name."_

The two of them quickly shift their location to the rocks by the cliff side and from there Aqua begins her long lecture for Erb.

"My people are called Lux Aurea but we are usually called Aureaians for short. We reside in a galaxy called the Pegasus galaxy much like your….Milky Way. And as you already figured out, we are a very advance race, and a space faring society. The glider you see behind me is actually called an al'krista, or a space glider if you prefer. However, this one is an older model, the newer models are much more impressive to look at and are easier to use for most other aureaians."

Erb looks behind Aqua and studies the submerge glider and thought, _"That thing is an older model, it looks pretty new to me."_

He then asks, "So what do you're people do; since you can travel in space and all; you conquer planets or something?"

A bit appalled by his question, Aqua quickly assures him, "My people have live for more than tens of thousands of years and we have our fair share of battles, but we never conquer planets nor destroy them!"

"Oh, then…sorry for asking," he replied.

"My people have built and maintained a peaceful empire across the stars for several hundred years, expanding to each and every solar system in the Pegasus galaxy. Though the main purpose for the empires was not for power or conquest; but to discover and explore all of the planets out of scientific and cultural curiosity; as well as to make contact with any of the local populations."

But something about what Aqua said about exploring other worlds made him question her. "Hold on, if your people discover new planets, than are you here to study us or something?"

Aqua became hesitant to answer him since she couldn't reveal the fact that she was being chased by Kaoticons not too long ago and she accidently stumbles upon his planet through a slip-space jump; she wasn't even supposed to be out searching for planets – it wasn't her job. So instead she answers him in an innocent tone, "Yes I am, I was sent here to observe and study your people, to see if how far your society has progressed on its own and maybe form an alliance, if your people so desire."

She felt a ping of guilt as she lies to Erb but knew that no harm would come if he didn't know about it; she had lost the kaoticons on her way here so there's no way they could track her across a galaxy.

Erb was ecstatic by the opportunity presented to him – if he finds a way to form an alliance with an advance group of aliens; he would become an actual and international hero. "So how do you judge whether or not we're…..worthy of your time?"

"Wellllll…..after making contact with the locals, my people would discuss and exchange our culture and history with them and offer them a chance to join the empire if they were technologically advance enough, and have come into terms with one another."

"Meaning no racism and stuff," he points out.

"Ra…cism? If you mean internal conflict then yes…I suppose," she concludes and continues on from before, "If the locals were to agree, then they become quickly integrated into our society and are listed under the planets currently under the empire's protection. But if they refuse or are not worthy, then we –the Aureaians - leave them be, but we still keep them under our protection; so that others wouldn't try and invade them."

Aqua then continues to speak, "Now enough about me; what about your people? From what I could tell, I'm not the first aureaians you've met. Are there more?"

"Well no, not aureaians; but most of the people of this planet do look like you, their either called humans or hyurs, but most of the time just humans. There are also others called erbanians, their somewhat like me but not everyone is a lizard. There are even others who look exactly like humans but with minor differences like having an animal tail or pointy ears or other stuff. Our gender population consists of males and females – me being a male and you being a female of course – and everyone here loves to eat….ah…..Twinkies! Oh yeah our planets name is called Earth and so far we have done…."

As Aqua processes more and more of the information he's giving her, she struggles to keep her amazement contained; people with pointy ears, eating Twinkies, and there other aureaian-like people on this planet. She couldn't believe the number of other different races on one single planet and their level of growth - in both their cultural and technological progress - was almost beyond average compared to most other worlds her people have interacted; they seem to be a fun and peaceful society. "Wow, your people sound so wonderful, I can't believe there are other aureaians residing in a galaxy so far away from my own."

Erb then questions her, "What do you mean? There are other planets that have humans?

"Yes there are and some even have the same language as we do; but most of them aren't as evolved as we are. Are the aureaians on this planet strong by any chance?"

Confused by her remark, Erb still answers her question with a confident tone, "Strong? Yeah I guess…some can pick up cars and move across 100 yards in like 5 seconds or less. What does that have to do with anything though? Do your people have special powers or something?"

"A little yeah, but can any of them do this?" Aqua sticks her hand out and above her palm a rather large blue sphere - the size of a basketball - appears out of nowhere.

Erb got startled by the sudden appearance of the blue object but felt some familiarity with her magic trick and quickly responds, "That's a ki-ball….right?"

"Why yes that's correct; can other people do this?"

"The only person I know who could, would be my grandfather."

"Your grandfather could? Is is he also what you are?"

"If you mean human then no he's not, he's like me a lizard man. But we're the only two lizards in our family, the rest are complete humans from head to toe."

She then replies back, "Oh really, then are you half aure…I mean, half human and half lizard then?"

"Well I think so, but I have no idea. I never met my real parents before so I have no clue what race they are; besides being obviously a lizard."

Aqua pauses herself for a moment and felt a ping of pity for him, and consults him, "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were…adopted."

Erb kindly takes her gesture and reassures her, "Don't worry, it's no biggy. I was adopted by a human when I was little, but the funny thing is she too got adopted….by my grandfather. Weird isn't it, raising a lizard boy like me as her own son just like how my gramps raised her as his own daughter."

"I don't think it's weird, I think your mother and grandfather are very caring people and I respect them for what they did." Despite saying that, Aqua than made a sad but sincere expression on her face after hearing the fact that he has never seen his parents; she wonders how Erb can live with himself for so long, not knowing who his real parent were. Her people have experienced similar internal issues, being adopted into a different family; but she never truly understood what I meant to not know one's lineage. She then chooses to not pursue her questions about his life any further and starts to continue her lecture. However, her little performance with her hand made Erb recall the one night during his childhood when Velium city underwent a nationwide blackout.

He was at home – five years old at the time - when the blackout occurred whereas his mother went out to buy food for emergency purposes. He once tried to feel his way around the estate in order to get to his room until he saw a blue light coming from the living room. At first he thought it was a ghost and was cautiously approaching the light to see if he can scare it away somehow. But to his surprise, when he pokes his head around the corner, he sees the light was coming from his grandfather's hand, Aber, holding Sakura right next to him and Toya sitting beside him. On Aber's hand a blue ball of light was emitting out of the palm of his hand to ease Sakura's discomfort – she was frightened of the dark. Erb and Toya however were fascinated by his their grandfather's magic trick and ask countless times before about it.

Sadly, Aber never explicitly told them, and kept stalling the truth until the light went back on. Since then, Aber asked Erb, Toya, and Sakura to never let their mother know about it for his own sake. Back then, Erb thought it was just another cheap trick his grandfather was playing, but now seeing it again in the girl's hand, he knew he was wrong.

Aqua then said, "Well, most aureaians know how to channel their energy, or Ki as we like to call it and it's not that hard to perform. But what I meant before about other humans not as evolved we are, is that we seem to be either more intelligent or more physically enhance than most of our counterparts."

"Physically enhance, I'll take your word for that," said Erb, taking a quick overview at Aqua's body. He then continues to say, "Though, saying that your people are super-strong, super-fast, and super-smart, is pretty hard to believe; you sound and look like any ordinary human girl!"

But Aqua didn't take kindly to Erb's comment so she stood up from where she sat and starts walking towards the water.

Worrying that he may have offended her; he closes his eyes and scratches his head to think of a way to retract what he just said, "I'm sorry if I said something that offended you. From what I can tell, your race sounds like a group of amazing people who have a better understanding of science and technology than most of the people on my planet – maybe everyone. But you're people being stronger than others is a little hard to believe…..heck with your kind of figure, you look as if you could hardly lift 60 pou…"

He then hears the abrupt sound of metal cracking and water splashing, and so he peels his eyes open to see the fragile girl he thought he knew, holding her glider in mid-air over the water; holding the large metal object with just her thumb and index finger.

"WHAT THE HECK!" blurted Erb. The way how Aqua stood while holding up the glider made it seem as if she's just holding a piece of paper. His eyes and mouth were full of disbelief and had his sights lock onto the glider.

Aqua, feeling satisfied from seeing his shock expression, tosses her glider onto the beach, landing in front of the dumbstruck lizard boy. The glider cause a temporary quake beneath Erb's feet, which then brought back his attention into the world of the living again.

Aqua places her hand on her hip, shifting her weight onto her left leg and says to Erb in a victorious manner, "Who was the fragile one again?" Erb in response went into an attentive stance and replies, "I stand corrected ma'am!"

Aqua chuckles from his responsive behavior but the sound of her stomach broke the moment and made Erb gave a slight chuckle. Then out of nowhere, both the aureaian and the lizard boy let out a cry of laughter from their awkward behavior.

Erb then suggests to his new – pretty – friend, "Hey if you're hungry we can go to my house; it's just a little ways from where we are but we can probably get there in like an hour or so by foot."

"I'll take you up on that offer, but I would rather fly than walk" she happily said.

"Fly….what…..on that glider, it doesn't look like it's going to fly any time soon," he points out, pointing at the drench space glider.

"Not on that silly," said Aqua and she begins levitating off the sand as if an invisible platform is pushing her up.

Erb almost went into a panic attack as he observes the girl slowly floating above his head and starts flying circles above him. He finally says, "You can fly, that's amazing! Can all of your people fly like you?"

"Yes, but truth be told, anyone can fly; it's all about practice."

_"How does someone practice flying?"_ he thought strangely. Just as he's about to ask her that question, she quickly floats towards his face and gave a smile to the perplex boy. "You know, now that I get a better look at you, you do seem…"

"Seem….what exactly?"

"Well, seeing you up close, you do look pretty…cute…and short!"

"And why are you telling me this, exactly!?" asked Erb, nervously frowning his face while hissing at her. Calling him cute does give him some comfort; but to add to he seemed short just made him a little ticked off – sure he always dreamt of at least being 6 feet tall, sadly his illness hinders his wishes.

But he then hears the girl adding one other piece of information. "Sorry, sorry, it's just that….you look an awful lot like my…my stuff dragon!"

"….huh?"

"Yeah, I used to have a plush dragon - around your size – when I was little, and I would always play with it, walk with it, eat with it – pretend of course – and sleep with it. I would cuddle with it to sleep and it had the softest fur I have ever felt, though of course a real dragon doesn't have fur."

_"I wish I was that plushy,"_ thought Erb, imaging himself being cuddled by the blue hair beauty in front of him. But his good nature got the better of him and so he relinquishes the idea and then retaliates, "Well for your information, I am not a plushy, my height is that of an average 15 year old and I am damn right proud of it!" he lied, he wished he was taller.

Aqua then puts her hands behind her back and gave off a wondrous look while still keeping her body levitated off the ground. "Oh…you're 15, then that makes me a year older than you!"

"Say what now!" Erb closely considered the possibility of her being around at least 18 with a body like her own – being a few inches taller than him and all - but for her to be 16 is almost unbelievable.

She then proceeds to grab his hand and lifts him up with little to no effort. As he realizes the position he's in, and feeling like he's going to fall; Erb goes into his usual panicking state.

But he's quickly assured for his safety as Aqua wraps her arms around his waist and mentions, "Don't worry I'm not going to drop you. Now which way is your house?" Afraid for his safety, Erb quickly points his arm in the direction of his home and Aqua commences her flight. He also realized that he had almost forgets about her glider, "Hey wait, what about your glider?"

"Oh right I forgot about that; hold on just one second." Aqua lifts one of her arms up and raises her hand to make her palm face the location of the glider. She then forms another blue ball of light and quickly launches itself to the glider. Upon impact, the little ball of light then rapidly forms into a huge dome of blue destructive aura, disintegrating the glider and everything around it within mere seconds. Terrified by the spectacle, the display of power he had just witness made him feel a little afraid of his new friend.

Aqua notices her friend's uneasiness and responds, "Sorry if that scared you, it's the quickest way to remove the evidence of my existence without any hassle. Remember, no one can know about me. I hope you understand"

"I understand that, but how are you going to get home now?"

"I'll figure that out later when the time comes. But right now I want to eat something, I'm starving."

_"Yup she's definitely your average day…alien girl,"_ he thought. Aqua resumes her flight path and Erb resumes his panic attack as the two of them sped across the night sky, enjoying the sights of Velium City from far above.

**_April 24, 2013/Kinomoto's residence/ Erb's room_**

Back in his room, Erb resumes thinking to himself, _"So that's how it happened last night, but that still wouldn't explain why she's in my bed half-naked. I hope we didn't do that; not that it's a bad thing. I would be very happy if we had done it but not remembering it just ruins it. I wonder if I even considered her feelings during the entire time. Plus we only met for one night and….WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" _Turning his body frantically and rubbing his head rapidly, he tries to confront his inner desires by thinking of other subjects. He then rolls around like a mad man, and eventually stops after hitting the door with his head.

But then a yawn came behind him and he was about to turn his head around until he remembers his companions was still naked on his bed.

Aqua awakens from her slumber, feeling refresh and invigorated. She rubs her eyes out of habit and looks out the window beside her, admiring the view of the sky and everything underneath it. She then proceeds to looking around the room and notices Erb sitting on the floor facing his back towards her. In a tiring but cheerful manner, Aqua greets him, "Good Morning Erb….'yawn'…..I had such a nice nap. Why are you sitting all the way there? Come over here so I can see you."

Erb nervously answers her back, "There's a good reason why I'm sitting here which involves you being…..well…..rather open!"

_"Open, what does he mea…."_ She then noticed how cold she felt and brought her arms across her chest to tuck herself; but she then felt her own bare skin. She looks down to find her shirt open up, exposing her breasts completely. Her face becomes bright red and let out a yelp, scaring off every bird within the vicinity of the estate. "How long have you seen me like this!?" she demanded.

"Not very long, I swear I haven't done anything while you were naked like that."

"…..you're lying aren't you Erb."

"…and if I am?" All he got was a scary and flustered look by Aqua, pressuring him to plead guilty. "Shit! Ok I did sort of touch you by accident, but you were clinging onto the arm with your chest out. And you were under the blanket so I didn't know you were their…..wait speaking of which, why were you on my bed naked!"

Upon hearing his question, she realizes that she was much at fault as he and says, "Ah well, it's a funny story actually. When we arrived here, you were kind enough to give me this bag of….chips….which was quite tasty."

Aqua shows him an empty bag of lay's chips and he distinctly remembers having one in his desk. He then hears her add, "And I also…..sort of…..knocked you out by accident."

He soon felt of slight throbbing pain on the back of his head and asks, "And how did you knock me out exactly?"

"After you brought me in your room I began stretching my arms out and when I was turning, I hit your head and you fell onto the bed. I realized I must have hit you too hard and so I healed you and slept on your bed. I also had to take off my clothes since they were drenched in water so I wore one of your clothes instead; I thought you wouldn't mind at the time since you were sleeping."

"Well if that's the case then would you mind buttoning up please; your attractive body is making me….quite uncomfortable, especially since we're in my room," said Erb nervously.

"Sorry, so far I feel like I've brought nothing but trouble to you ever since last night," she apologized.

_"Why are you being sorry for, it should be me saying sorry; I did just grab your breasts – twice now – while you were asleep"_ thought Erb. He then hears a slight ringing noise behind his back and then listens, "You can turn around now, I'm not naked anymore so."

He heard Aqua's comment and proceeds to face her, only to find her wearing the same clothing she had on last night – clean and fresh - and the absence of the ringing noise. _"How did she change so quickly, and where were her clothes the entire time?" _wondered Erb.

As if Aqua read his mind, she explains, "If you're wondering where my clothes have gone, I retracted them into my ring. In here, my clothes were cleaned up, so there's nothing to worry about."

_"Rings, retract, clothes, what!?"_ His gaze soon fell on her hand where he observes her two rings, one blue and another yellow.

After taking a short but diligent look at the two rings he finally understood what Aqua meant and concludes that it's a technical thing. But what still puzzles him was why she slept on his bed; and more importantly, did anyone see them come in?

He was just about to ask those two questions until the voice of his mother was calling down for his sister, Sakura. He distinctly makes out his mother saying something about Syaoran waiting outside until another dilemma dawns him; what time was it?

In a hurried manner Erb crawls towards his clock and flips it over; surprising Aqua to make her ask, "What are you so worried about?"

To his horrible realization, he reads his clock to be 8 o'clock in the morning and that meant one thing to him; he was late for school - on a Wednesday!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M LATE" he screamed - yet again.

After reading his clock, Erb quickly changes into his school uniform and left his house as quickly as he could, despite his condition.

Before he left, he suggests to his new friend in a swift and timely manner, "Aright, Aqua; makesuretostayinmyroomuntiligetbackfromschool,ok!? Good!Bye!" He then disappears from the room, leaving the speechless aureaian in his room, not knowing what had just happened.

At the time, everyone in the neighborhood was also wondering what the screams were about from the Kinomoto's residence; first they heard a girl scream and now a boy's. But they soon forgotten about the whole commotion and went back to whatever they were doing; some were even watching the news that showed a huge crater near Twilight Hills.

**_April 24, 2013/Erban/unknown_**

In an underground bunker off the coast of Erban, a secret organization funded by the League of United Earth is currently investigating a phenomenon that had just occurred last night, witnessed by two student interns aboard the Valor's monitoring room.

A partially tan man with medium length sage green hair, wearing a black formal suit and tie, walks through the halls of a bustling government agency, filled with elves, orcs, centaurs, humans, and etc. He then enters a room full of computer monitors and had two other humans present inside, wearing the same clothing as his. One was a white male with light brown, medium length, mushroom style hair and another being a black male with a shaved head.

Both men in the room went into an attention stance, saluting to the sage hair man. The white male starts off by greeting his superior, "Good morning Lieutenant Hughes, how was your shore leave in Velium city?"

Hughes, the sage hair man, replies, "It was quite wonderful actually, but before I start talking about my vacation how about you two start by telling me what the current situation is; I would like to know as to why I was recalled so early." Hughes then questions the brown hair man, "Elmer, how about you explain?"

Elmer complies with his superior and walks over to a large monitor at the end of the room. He then proceeds with his report and spoke, "Just last night, an anomaly was detected several kilometers away from the orbital elevator Valor, by two interns; the first is Toya Kinomoto, and the second is Yukito Tsukishiro. During the time of their discovery, two objects have appeared from this anomaly." Elmer displays an image showing a bright hole in the middle of space and a blur in front of the hole.

"The first object - code named A1 – was tracked by the Valor's sensor arrays, but shortly after entering our atmosphere the object disappeared from its radar – and no; it did not disintegrate sir."

Hughes then asks, "So you're telling me this, A1, is here on earth? How do we know it didn't just burn up within the atmosphere?"

Elmer continued, "Our analysis team determined the air within the upper atmosphere being penetrated and exited out through the lower atmosphere; landing somewhere near Velium city. Unfortunately none of the locals saw the falling object and we are having our analysts determine the trajectory of the object by scanning the air for any residue left by A1."

"What a coincidence, I was just in the city when all that happened, and yet, I didn't even notice a potential threat flying above my head. What about the second one?"

"The second object, code named A2, appeared through the same anomaly as A1, but has remained within the earth's low orbit for quite some time now and hasn't shown any sign of movement. Our analysts have determined the composition of A2 as both metallic and organic but we are unable to identify the type of element they contain. The samples collected do not seem to match any living and non-living organism in our data base, or rather, in any record. We believe both A1 and A2, are likely to be alien in origin."

"I guess I now have seen it all; pretty woman, great food, and one big explosion," Hughes questions.

Elmer replies to his superior in a confused tone, "Explosion, sir? What do you mean? We didn't hear any reports of explosions."

Hughes moves over to a table, seats himself on a vacant chair and leans his body forward. He then places his arms on top, interlocks his fingers and begins explaining his reasoning. "Well now would be a good time to talk about my vacation. So allow me to start, while I was in the city, I just had dinner with this beautiful elf woman at this great seafood restaurant; which I highly recommend. After that, she and I parted ways and I went out by the docks near Pearson harbor to admire the ocean view…."

"Sir, no disrespect, but what does your date got to with anything with this case…sir," said the other man plainly.

Hearing the other man's remark, he then says, "I was going to get to that….Now 'ahem', as I was admiring the ocean view; off of the corner of my eye I saw a bright but small light above a far off cliff side. As I stared at the light it immediately drops itself from the air and lands at the bottom of the beach, which suddenly expands itself into the size of a dome and quickly disappearing after."

The two men became skeptical from their superiors tall tale, but had their doubts shortly put down after Hughes said, "But before I saw the entire thing, I had my phone out and - what luck - the camera was on. I uploaded a video onto each of your tablets; you'll see what I mean."

Both men in the room took out their tablets and played the video, quickly making startling faces as they see the unnatural explosion occurring. Hughes continued to say, "The area where I was looking at was what the locals call, twilight hills; I heard its great spot to find your soul mate."

The other man, Jordan, quickly points out, "There isn't a weapon in the world that can make that, maybe magic, but not at that scale."

Elmer questions his superior, "Sir, do you think it could have come from A1, because if what you were saying to be true, then we may be facing a serious threat."

"Well then I guess we got no choice but to investigate, it is our job after all" said Hughes confidently, and proceeds with, "Elmer, I want you to get a team of analyst to study the area where the explosion was – I'll give you the coordinates now."

Hughes brought out a digital pad and taps the screen repeatedly, sending his subordinate the coordinates. "Johnson, I want you and your team to hide the explosion event from the media. If they ask questions, tell them it was a car accident. And block off all roads leading to the scene, and question any nearby locals for anything."

"Yes sir," Jordan complied.

"Good, but before we begin, let me make one thing clear; if we make contact with the beings behind this, our first objective is to peacefully make contact with them as quietly as possible and not treat them as hostiles. Unless they are proven to be a threat then we must eliminate them or at least capture them. Now, both of you are dismissed," said Hughes.

"Sir!" said the two men.

Elmer and Jordan left the room to start their investigation while Hughes stays in the room and goes over the evidence he has. He examines the video intensively, blowing up the lights point of origin, in order to get a clear view of the source. _"Who are you, and where did you come from?"_ thought Hughes.

All he could make out are two figures; one is standing in mid-air while holding the other figure around it.

Well that's all for episode 3, so please write a review or comment about this episode.

Here's a new list of characters I have taken from other animes:

1) Axel Hughes – Heroman

2) Elmer – Heroman

3) Jordan – Heroman(it's no his real name but I couldn't find out so I stuck him with this instead)

4) Yukito – Cardcapturer Sakura


	5. Re: Episode 4 - Girls

CrimZon Season 1

Episode 4 – Girls!

**_Erb's house, Sakura's room…_**

It's still Wednesday morning and Sakura was in her bedroom, getting herself dressed for school, thinking today was going to be just an ordinary day. Her little companion, Cerberus, kept reminding her to get dress faster. "Hurry up Sakura; you don't want to keep Syaoran waiting for too long."

"I know, I know, but I'm still drowsy," she replied.

"That's what happens if you hadn't slept early enough!"

"Oh shush! I'm leaving now so see yeah Cerberus." But before she left the room, a sudden scream coming from her brother's room caught her ears.

_"What the heck was that?" _thought Sakura.

Her little companion Cerberus thought the same thing and remarks, "Could it be your brother Sakura."

"No way, that scream definitely sounded like a girl" said the young cardcapturer. But they are suddenly interrupted by another scream, but this time it's her brother's; for sure this time.

"Ok, that definitely was my brother. Could there be a girl inside his room?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura how could there be a girl in your brother's room; isn't he unpopular with them? And even if he did have a girl in his room, how and when did he bring her in?"

"I don't know maybe when he came back…..hold up, when did he even get back home?"

"Well that's easy just around…..ah…huh…..gosh, I really don't know myself. He left around 7 at night but I never heard him come back, not even his door opening."

The two kept pondering with each other with more questions until they gain headaches from all of the confusion. Finally Sakura stops the cycle of agitation and says, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this and ask him directly." But before she could do that, the voice of her mother brought her attention, "Sakura; hurry on down, your boyfriend won't be waiting outside for long!"

"How many times have I told you mom, he's not my boyfriend!" yelled Sakura.

She storms out of her room with an angry expression on her face, and was about to reach the stairs; totally forgetting the mission she just declared seconds ago. But she's hastily reminded after seeing her brother - Erb - rush out of his bedroom and down the stair case, desperately trying to put his pants on. Seeing his door partially open, she decides to take a quick peek inside the room, surveying the supposedly vacant room. Cerberus, who was just as curious as Sakura, did the same; he sat on top of her head and looks through the crack door. But their jaws drop to the floor like anvils, as they observe a light blue hair girl wandering around his room; and to top it all off, she was beautiful. She wore what they believed to be some sort of a cosplay getup – and she looked very good in it.

In an act of truth and justice, Sakura slams the door wide open - surprising the girl inside - and yells, "Who are you and what are you doing in my brother's room!?"

**_Currently running to school….._**

After leaving the house, Erb desperately ran to school, waving his arms back and forth in a tiring manner. He had just missed the bus that would take him to the city, so he just kept running and running in hopes to at least arrive in the city. But sadly, he was just speed walking during most of the trip and even that proved to be difficult for him since he's stopping every 10 seconds to catch his breath. He could have avoided the effort to run if he had his scooter with him, but unfortunately, it's now in a pile of rubble within the crater, which Aqua had made last night.

Finally arriving in the city, Erb says, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm gonna be VERY LATE!"

As he traverses his way through the streets of Velium City, he begins to breathe less heavily now as he decreases his pace and quickly enters a subway station; which cost him his lunch money. His bus ride required no fare since it's already being paid by the school; but the train rides are a separate matter - he still had to pay for them, which are pretty expensive for him. But regardless he still takes the train; he didn't want to get yell at by his math teacher.

"The train will save me, the train loves everyone," said Erb in a hysterical manner.

Thirty minutes later, he finally arrives at the front gates of his school, but finds the gate to be closed. Erb then took out his phone and watches his clock changing to 9:10 in the morning. "Today is not my day," he said and slumps to the ground in despair.

Shortly after, Erb got in with the help of his p.e teacher - opening the gates for him - and stealthy attempts to enter his math class; but he was hastily startled from a snarling growl, coming from his math teacher, Mister Guin.

"Please take a seat Mister Kinomoto, I don't want to have to stop every time you come to class late, like every other Wednesday," Guin said.

"Ah, yes Mister Guin" said Erb nervously.

Erb's math teacher - Mr. Guin - is an erbanian like him but belongs with a cat race call the Khajiit; an honorable race of cat people. His face resembles that of a leopard, but his body is surprisingly human, having two hands, two feet, ten fingers, and ten toes in total – no tail though. However, his most redeeming features would be his impressive reputation before he became a teacher.

Several years ago, he used to work for a kingdom called Parros – somewhere in the middle of Erban - and was tasked to protect the royal family's princess and prince from another neighboring kingdom. Since then he was deemed as a powerful and heroic figure, killing hundreds of men with ease and conquering many mythical creatures bare-handed, while protecting the two royal heirs.

After his duties as a bodyguard was over, he starts teaching in MN high as a Math teacher; all of his students - even the staff members - address him with the title "Mister" as an act of respect. Although, no one knows why he became a math teacher in the first place; he could have easily gotten a job at a private military organization or a government official. But everyone let the subject go and they only see him now as a passionate Math teacher.

Upon ending his own mental recollection, Erb got to his seat and quickly opens his book to where everyone is; hoping that nothing else would ruin his day. _"I hope Aqua doesn't get bored at home, but more importantly, I hope mom doesn't find out…I really hope gramps doesn't!"_ thought Erb, worrying over the potential awkward moment he's going to face when he gets back home today.

**_Multinational Highschool….._**

Finally nearing his lunch period, Erb walks out of his classroom and approaches the bustling hallway, only to be interrupted by a familar classmate, calling his name in a sloppy fashion. "Hey Erb wait up!"

The red lizard boy turns around to see a skinny boy with very fluffy brown hair, accompanied with a pair of thick glasses. Erb greets him, "Hey Johnny, what's up?"

"What's up…..that's all you can give me? You and Saji haven't been coming to any of my club meetings this entire week," said Johnny.

Johnny Gill is a sophomore and is the current vice-president of the Multinational Gazette; but most of the time he takes pictures of cute girls. Saji and Erb are two out of the five members in the group, including Johnny himself.

Erb replies back, "Johnny, the last meeting we had was three days ago, and all you talked about during that meeting was how we were going to write a report about the current divas in the school."

"Hey don't judge me all I wanted to do was to spread the news of the current beauties throughout our school and give the men a piece of heaven as they read through our articles. Plus it would be a crime to not publicize this stuff," he proclaimed.

_"Strangely enough I know one other person who would say something exactly like that," _thought Erb_._

Johnny also racked up a reputation as being the number one master stalker in the school, but only several other individuals – mainly boys – know of this fact. Surprisingly, he took the title as his own and even carved a piece of wood saying "#1 Stalker;"placing it in the club room as a trophy.

Erb gave a tiresome sigh, puts his hands in his side pockets and walks away from Johnny until he hears, "Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I have some good photos of some of the school's divas changing in the girls locker room."

Then slowly, Erb retracts everything he did, rapidly walks back to Johnny and mutters, "Say what?"

Johnny gave a sinister smile and adds on, "they weren't hard to obtain, and I even have some with them changing in their gym clothing, which I know for a fact you prefer."

Johnny pulls out a handful of pictures from his pockets and waves them in front of Erb's face; and one of them even shown Sylvia wearing her gym uniform. The red lizard boy blushes from just examining Sylvia's picture and felt like he was being treated like a dog expecting a meal to come from the kitchen counter but never gets it.

"Ok fine, I'll come to the next meeting, just let me take a closer look at…" but Johnny removes the pictures away from his face.

"Not so fast, despite how easy I obtained these photos, these are a work of art and I'm not about to give them to you for just one lousy meeting. No, if you want to keep them then you and Saji must come to every other meeting for the rest of the school year. Oh yeah, and recruit some more people as well, preferably a girl or two. Until then, these will stay in my pockets." Johnny puts away his pictures deep inside his pockets and is awaiting Erb's response to his proposal.

Feeling somewhat desperate to observe the pictures of the school's prettiest girls - even though this would make him just as big of a pervert as his good for nothing old geezer - he took the devil's deal and even shakes on it.

Pleased from his results, Johnny then concludes, "I'm glad that we got this discussion and until the next meeting my friend…..farewell!"

Johnny turns in the opposite direction and starts walking away in a joyful mood, leaving Erb wondering if he did the right thing; but he then ends his thoughts with a big fat mental no! But now that obstacle was out of the way, Erb can finally get something to eat.

Arriving to the cafeteria, he immediately got on line and was about to pick out his meals until he just realized he had no money to spend. He curses at his own luck in his own mind, _"…nnnnnnooooooooooo!"_ So now he had to wait till schools over and eat at home.

Hungry and depress, Erb left the cafeteria in a groggy manner; trying to ignore the smell of fried chicken and rice in the air. But the word "home" suddenly rang a bell, and not the good kind. Even though he had told Aqua to never leave his room until he comes back, he hadn't exactly given her many options to take in order to pass the time.

_"She must be bored out of her mind right about now; can't say I blame her though. What was she supposed to do in my room if she doesn't want to be seen while she was trying to learn about us? But wait what if she gets herself discovered and gets kicked out of the house for being in my room? Would mom even do that? Oh my god what about gramps, he's gonna go banana's over her. Heck I did and she was naked, TWICE!"_

In a rushing manner, Erb quickens his pace as he keeps thinking different scenarios in his head. However, as he turns around a corner, he suddenly collides with another person; falling backward rather hard. Disorientated, he rubs the back of his head to ease the throbbing pain and looks towards the person he bumped into. Erb then says, "Hey watch where you're…..oh." Though thinking nothing good will come out of today, he makes eye contact with a pink hair girl sitting on the ground before him.

"Sorry, I should be looking where I was going," said Sylvia, the freshman princess. But even she became startled after realizing Erb was sitting in front of her and so as a response, she proceeds to gather the paper she dropped. _"Oh my god, he's right here…what am I going to say…does he remember me,"_ she thought, hastily gathering her things.

Surprised by the sudden encounter with one of his dream girls, Erb nervously tries to finish his sentence. "I uh…I…ahhh hi….um…duh."

Sylvia gathers her papers, but overhears Erb mumbling words to her and replies, "Hi, your name is Erb correct?"

Erb's mental breakdown soon stops after hearing her, speaking his name and says, "Uh yeah, that's right….have we met before?"

"Oh uh…..no we haven't; but I heard a lot about you from the other students, something about running around one day in the school yard?" Disappointed by his answers, Sylvia withdraws her excitement and tries to act normal.

"Oh…that…uh yeah, not my best moments, oh let me help you," said Erb.

Seeing him picking up papers for him, Sylvia responds, "Oh how sweet of you, and again, I'm sorry to have bumped you."

"No no no, I should be the one saying sorry," he replied honestly.

"No that's alright," she responds, proceeding to pick up the last paper.

But before reaching it, she and Erb's hands touched one another as they reached for the paper, causing them to instantly retract their hands from each other.

Erb -thinking that he did something inappropriate – picks up the paper and replies, "Uh sorry about that, here are you papers."

Bewildered and somewhat flattered by his honest behavior, returns his kind gesture with, "Thank you very much, and you can call me Sylvia, Erb."

_"She called me by my name not once but twice, and we're having a conversation; how lucky can I be,"_ he thought excitingly and then adds, "No problem Sylvia, and if you don't mind, would you like me to carry some of your stuff with you?"

"Oh that would be great, thank you. I just needed to bring some papers to the teacher's office."

"Alright, then lead the way…Sylvia." Both she and Erb stood up and headed towards the teacher's office while holding their conversation about school. However, little did they know during the whole time they were sitting together on the floor, two other figures around a corner witness their awkward moment; which were Louise and Saji.

As the two of them walk away, Louise adds, "I can't believe their actually talking to each other, Saji are you seeing this."

"Of course I am, and I'm happy for him." said Saji.

"How could you be happy for him?"

"Well why wouldn't I be?"

"…...ok yeah good for him; but still he's walking away with the freshman princess; it's like I'm watching beauty and the beast, and High school musical, combined!"

"But look how happy he looked; I just wish he could be more confident in himself. Like me!"

"Oh Saji, you're just too nice for you own good sometimes. But I guess that's why I like about you?"

"Ah shucks, you're giving me too much credit." Then the two love-birds disengage from their stalking and resume walking hand and hand with each other around the school's hallway.

Back to Erb and Sylvia, they finally got to the teacher's office and hand the papers to Mister Guin. Apparently the stack of papers were the test Mister Guin had given out to Sylvia's class but couldn't bring them when he was called to come to the office. Sylvia volunteered to bring the test papers to him, which led her to meet Erb by coincidence.

Seeing both Erb and Sylvia handing him his papers, he graciously thanks them, and went back to his duties. After handing the papers, they then walk out of the room, but are still engage in their conversation. "So you joined the newspaper club, that's nice. I haven't decided which clubs to join this year, but funny thing is, so many of them have already asked me to join," said Sylvia.

"Wow, that's…pretty impressive; but hey if you don't mind me asking, why not join the newspaper club. We still have some vacant spots open," Erb suggested.

"That would be fun, but I would have to think about it first. Although, since you asked can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything?"

"Is it true that the vice-president of your club….is a stalker?"

"Well….he can be a little bit annoying, and sometimes awkward to be around with. But overall, he's pretty interesting to listen to – don't tell him that though."

"Hmmm, if you put him that way, I guess he doesn't sound like such a bad person, but for some reason I have the strangest feeling like I'm being watched so I thought it was him - guess I'm wrong."

_"Ah boy, I guess the master of disguise isn't really a master after all," _thought Erb_._

"Hey are you sure we haven't met before, you really look similar," said Sylvia dishonestly. From what she can access about Erb's past, either she mistaken Erb for the boy she met before, or he has forgotten her from that time; despite that, she still plans to find out.

Upon hearing her words, Erb starts to get cold feet as he couldn't find the words to reply back with, and instead, simply says, "Why…would you say that?"

Sylvia takes the opportunity to try jogging his memory. "Well you see, I've met this one kid when I was young and he was a red lizard like you; and I'm sorry if I'm being a stereotype, but you're the only other red lizard man I've ever seen."

"I wouldn't call that being a stereotype; I would call that being….uh….yeah never mind, I got nothing. Are you sure it wasn't an old man though," said Erb.

"No I don't think so," replied Sylvia.

_"Well that rules gramps out,"_ thought Erb and then says, "Can you be more specific then, I don't think we did ever meet."

"Do you remember being in an alleyway being beaten up by bullies before."

Erb took a few seconds to think recall the event she suggested, and quickly replies, "Um…sort of…I think…"

"Do you remember ever encountering a group of….other kids – bullies to be precise?"

"Ahhhhhh…..huh…wait you couldn't be…" Recalling the events from a few years ago, he'd had seen an angel looking down on him with the same features as Sylvia – pink hair, teal eyes, and white skin. He then nervously questions her, "Are you….the angel back then?"

Sylvia forms a soft smile on her peach color face and says, "I guess you can call me that; we met each other in an alleyway a few years back."

Examining Sylvia's face more closely, Erb gradually pieces together his time before arriving to the hospital, and found his own answer to be correct as well. "I remember now! Those thugs, you flipping them over, and…and…..wow I can't believe I forgotten my savior haha!"

_"Savior? Didn't he know he was the one who beaten them down,"_ thought Sylvia. She clearly recalls seeing Erb brutally beating the kids into a pulp within less than a minute, but it's clear to her that he doesn't remember taking action against the bullies either. "Yeah I was, but I can't believe you forgotten about that, I would think you be traumatized from that incident."

"Yeah strange; I guess I got knock down pretty hard; but you know that would explain why I went to the hospital after." Erb then stops in the hallway, making Sylvia stop as well. "But since we finally meet, face to face, let me say thank you, for helping me back then," replied Erb.

"You're welcome, and allow me to reintroduce myself; my name is Sylvia Von Argones of the Argones family."

"Well then, my name is Erb Kinomoto, I don't have a special title like you except Chameleon, but I beg of you to call me Erb instead."

Sylvia laughs at his gesture and responds, "Sure Erb."

Erb bows his head down in an honest manner to show his appreciation. They soon hear the school's bell ringing and decide to end their little meeting. Sylvia then concludes their conversation, "I got to go to my class now, but hey do you think we can hang out later today, after school maybe?"

"Ummmm, yeah uh; today can't work out for me, maybe tomorrow perhaps," asked Erb.

"Why not."

"Good than I hope to see you then Sylvia."

"Likewise, see you Erb." Sylvia slowly walks away from Erb and he in return walks away in the opposite direction. _"Wow I can't believe I forgot about such an important event of my life, this at least explains how I got to the hospital and who brought me there," _he thought. But shortly after coming around a corner, he collides with another person - yet again - but not before feeling something soft colliding on his chest, and someone's forehead knocking him down.

**_Outside of the Multinational Highschool….._**

Waiting outside of Multinational High School, Aqua - holding a wrap box of food - arrives at the spot where she senses Erb's presence within the building. "I guess this is the place, looks pretty…original…and small," she muttered. She recalls her meeting with Erb's sister in his room and gave a sigh as she clearly remembers being brought forth to his mother, Kana.

At first, both Sakura and Kana were suspicious of Aqua's sudden appearance within their household, which frightened her to death since she was so close to revealing who she really was. But keeping her anxieties under control, Aqua came up with an elaborate lie, on how she and Erb met, and what happened last night. Both Kana and Sakura became less hostile to the blue hair girl and Kana asks the frighten aureaian a favor.

Shortly after Sakura went to school, Aqua left the estate – with a new set of clothing - and was tasked to bring Erb's lunch to him, specially prepared by his mother; just in case if he was ever late to school. She wore a white buttoned short sleeve shirt, a blue skirt, and light blue shoes.

Kana knew her son would have to take the train in order to get to school as quickly as possible but would have to spend his lunch money to do so; bus tokens and train tokens were two different currencies. So she prepared him a lunch box and was about to go to his school in order to bring it to him. But after seeing Aqua, she decides to hand her the job and so, Aqua took the challenge.

Back to the school, Aqua moves towards the front gate, only to find it lock. But that didn't bother her, she just simply jumps over the gate with ease, landing softly on the ground and attracting no attention to herself what so ever. Thereafter, she becomes rather confuse on where to go from there. She could still sense Erb's energy signature but the presence of a massive number of other signatures within the school we're hiding his. In the end, she just aimlessly wanders through the busy hallways, attracting the attention of several teenagers wearing the same uniform as Erb did when she last saw him.

As she passes through the crowd, some of the boys begin to make remarks about her rather silently but she can distinctly make out the words - hot, sexy, students and other words. She begins to wonder if they were describing her like how Erb did. Feeling fluster and lost, the aureaian then tries to talk with one of the students but quickly stumbles upon a couple walking across from her; she immediately tries to get their attention.

"Um excuse me, hello!?" said Aqua. Seeing the two students – one being a blonde hair girl and the other being a brown hair boy – looking towards her, she then says, "Hi, sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if you can help me out a bit!"

The first to respond is the brown hair boy, "Sure, what do you need to know?"

Aqua felt relief coursing through body and quickly asks the boy her question. "Well, I'm looking for someone who's attending this school; his name is Erb, Erb Kinomoto. Do you by happen to know who he is? If you do, then do you know where he is?"

Surprised by her question, the boy quickly answers back, "Oh him, I just saw him down the hallway from where we just came from."

"He is, oh thank you. Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Aqua and may I know your name sir? I would like to properly thank you."

"Oh haha, sure my name is Saji," replied Saji.

"Well Saji you have made my day, thank you so much!" She quickly passes the couple and bolts towards Erb's location in a cheerful mood.

Watching the strange blue hair girl run off, Saji then says, "Aqua huh, that lucky red devil."

Louise, who stood quietly during the entire conversation finally speaks out, "What the heck is wrong with you, giving directions to someone you hardly knew."

"Well it couldn't be help; she seemed to know Erb so I felt compelled to answer her," assured Saji.

"You are hopeless sometimes you know that. And did you have to give your name to her? You didn't even introduce me your own girlfriend."

"Ah, well, you never asked."

In response to Saji's comment, Louise scrounges her face like a puffer fish and made a disgruntling sound. But he soon remembers something important he had to ask Erb about; his mangas. "Shit, I forget to ask him if he brought my manga with him." Saji then walks off to where Erb is as well, trailing behind Aqua; Louise also follows out of curiosity.

Feeling anxious to meet Erb, Aqua quickens her pace as she finds herself closer to him. But as she was about to turn a corner, she then collides with Erb, hitting her forehead on his. "OW!" yelped Aqua, rubbing her forehead to ease her pain.

She then sees Erb unconscious on the ground, making a blank cartoonish expression on his face.

In response to what just happened, Aqua then blurts out, "Oops!"

**_Twilight Hill, Road side…_**

Atop twilight hills, were remains found in the area of the crater, and several police cruisers at the scene. The officers were perplexed from figuring out what had caused the crater in the area and so they couldn't draw any conclusions. They continue their investigation until a great number of black vans rolled up like a fleet of birds. They all stop in front of a lone patrol car blocking the street and patiently waited for the car to be removed.

Out of the group of cops, an Orc with a badge addressing him as a sergeant, walks up towards the first black van and begins demanding their reason for being here. "Hey, this area is under police investigation. Turn back around or you'll get arrested for disrupting our investigation."

Shortly later, the first car lowers its window, revealing a man with sage green hair wearing a black suit. The man says, "Well sorry to burst in, but this scene is now under NIA jurisdiction. So if you mind we need to get in there."

The Orc didn't seem impressed by the man's bravado and replies, "NIA, never heard of them; who do you report to stranger?"

"If you must know, the NIA a.k.a the National Intelligence Agency, reports directly to the chairman of the League of United Earth. Here's a warrant for our search, and if you still need further proof, I can always get the Chairman on the line for you."

After taking the paper from Hughes the sergeant diligently read through the paper and was slowly starting to sweat nervously until he finally gave the man the 'ok'.

The fleet of black vans set themselves up all over the scene, and out from them came several men in black who began investigating the area to start on their preliminary analysis. The biggest vehicle of the fleet became a mobile command base consisting of several monitors and the state of the art equipment for landscape analysis. Axel Hughes steps out of his van, took a deep quick sniff of Twilight hills, and then proceeds to observe the area with great care. One of his subordinates, Elmer Howard, approaches him and says, "Lieutenant Hughes, the mobile base has been prepped and all agents are all awaiting your command."

"Good! I want this place scanned from top to bottom, don't leave a single stone unturned," Hughes replies.

"Yes sir, and also, I had just received a report from our team, up in the Valor; they have begun studying the second object A2 as we speak."

"Have they learned anything?"

"Nothing yet, but they say within an hour they can send a sample to us. What are your orders now sir?"

"We'll stay here for the time being; learn what we can. You're dismissed!"

"Sir!" Elmer salutes to Hughes and went back to the cliff side, leaving him to undergo his own analysis. He walks over to the field of flowers and stood at the end of the dug up trench on the small cliff.

He starts to make a few mental notes to himself, _"Given the size of the trench, A1 must have been at least been as big as a regular car, and it must have landed somewhat intact since there weren't any pieces, shrapnel or shards left from the object."_

The next he did was shifting his focus to where the crater was until he came something peculiar underneath one of the parked vans. _"What could that be?"_

He walks to the van and squats down to take a better look at the metal piece; however, the van was obstructing his view so he asked someone to move the van. In a few minutes, the van was removed from the spot and Hughes took another peek at the object. He then thought, _"The driver must have not seen this thing, wonder what it is though."_

He soon answers his own questions after reading a few letters and numbers on the surface of the infuse metal; he read four symbols which had "EK43…" but everything after was now melted. He then believes the metal object to be a license plate, since it has Velium City labeled on top of the four letters. He then surveys over the rock hill facing the ocean and examines the large piece of melted metal and rubber by the crater. He arrives at the pile of wreckage, and closely determines the melted rubber was formed from a wheel while the metal part still puzzles him. _"The amount of metal present here proves too small of an amount to be a car, but maybe something smaller like a motorcycle or a scooter."_

He then calls over Jordan who was near the crater and request, "Jordan I want you run throw a list of license plates with the first four symbols, 'EK43'. Then cross reference with a list of recently missing motorcycles or scooters."

"I'll get right on it sir," Jordan replied.

After Jordan went his way, Hughes then to paces back to the license plate so that he can try to pry the metal object off the ground. But he wasn't able to budge the object; so he left it alone, and lists it as possible evidence.

Finally, Hughes went inside his mobile base and sat on a chair, replaying the video recording he had over and over again in order to see if he missed anything; and he did. He barely noticed it before since the picture quality was blurry, but now he sees two distinct colors surrounding the two figures. He enhances the image and made out one of the individuals having blue hair, and another with red. Their faces were still obscured, but he has a better understanding of who to look for now – though that still left him with several thousand suspects to look. _"I guess it's time I get to work, seriously now!"_

**_April 24, 2013/Multinational High School/Hallway_**

It wasn't long for Erb to finally wake up from his concussion again, and this time he was in the infirmary room. He peels his eyes open and finds the ceiling of the school's infirmary above him; it wasn't his first time seeing it though, he always goes to the nurse's office whenever he felt tired or sick. Erb then tries to sit up but was welcome with a sharp pain on his head. Trying to ease the pain, he tries to move his left arm to slowly rub the spot but finds his arm to be immobile; he soon finds another person's hand is on his.

He turns his head to see Aqua taking a nap on the side of his bed while holding his left hand

"Not this again! I guess she really likes to take a nap while holding onto something; but really, does she think I'm her teddy…uh…dragon!" said Erb in a low voice.

But as if Aqua had heard what Erb said, she starts to awaken and gradually opens her eyes. With a drowsy expression, she looks at her lizard friend and gave a soft smile while saying, "Good morning sleepy head!"

In response, Erb points out, "I should be the one saying that, I just woke up before you. Plus it's not morning anymore. What happened to me though, and why are you here…at my school?"

Aqua felt too embarrassed to explain what had happen and instead just gave a sad frowning face. Erb -seeing her in a depress state – instantly knew that his and her secret were revealed. "Did my mom find out?"

Aqua gave a nod, making him tilt his head forward out of disbelief. "Well so much for that I guess; did you tell her about being an alien?"

Aqua continues, "Thankfully I kept that information safe, for now; but I don't know if they believed it or not."

"What did you tell them?" asked Erb, folding his arm to show his full attention.

"I told them we met last night at the hill with all those flowers, and I was homeless. Having no home and all, you gallantly came to my rescue and offered me to stay at your place for a while till I find somewhere permanent to stay," she said.

Erb gave a sigh of relief, and points out, "…..that'll have to do." But now he has to tend with his mother after school ends, and his hopes to get a good meal soon floats away. The sound of his stomach growling in agony accompanies his despair, till Aqua notices his discomforting hunger. "Oh before I forget, you mother asked me to bring you food, so here!"

She picks up the wrap lunch box and hands it to Erb; who in return, peals the wrapping around his meal and viciously chews away at his chicken fried rice. His red scale face quickly brightens from the joy of eating some food, and his worries soon fade away until his pinging headache interrupts his meal. His head starts pounding agonizingly, as if a hammer was striking his skull from within. He grunts loudly to coup with the pain but it's too much for him to bear.

Concerned for Erb's wellbeing, and feeling guilty, Aqua tries to ease his pain. "Don't move, let me heal you. Just stay still for a while," said Aqua.

"Heal?...argh…..What are you talking abo…" But as he was about to ask his question, Aqua quickly held up both of her hands over his face and begins to emit a green light from them. His throbbing pain soon disappears and was replaced with an energetic sense. He's able to make out the source of the light coming from two circles on her hands but around the circles had symbols he couldn't recognize. After a few seconds the light slowly fades away and his headache was no more.

Relieved and shocked to have healed so quickly, he leaps off his bed and starts vigorously moving around; feeling no pain and no fatigue.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you early before, I guess I hit you head pretty hard," said Aqua. But Erb's attention is still drawn by her magic show, making him ask, "How did you do that, was that ki?"

Aqua hastily replies, "No, it's a little different from ki but I guess you can call this Magic. I used a spell I know called Cure. Practically speaking, I used another type of energy called Mana to help your body heal faster."

"Magic…mana…..huh, well now I know everything. First it's super strength, speed, and intelligence, but now magic. Who are you people?"

"We weren't born with these abilities; we just learned them from other people. Besides we trained to use our ki to amplify our physical abilities so that was how my people are physically stronger."

"So wait, then you really are just a normal girl like everyone else? Only that you can use your ki and…..Mana for everything, am I right?"

"uhh close enough."

"Then how much of your…ki did you use when you picked up that glider."

Aqua tried to gauge the amount of ki she used in order to answer her friends question and finally answered back.

"I guess I was using at least around, a hundred-thousandth of my normal strength, maybe even less."

"…..a….hundred…..thousandth…what the fuck, you're not normal after all."

"Well that because our bodies have become adapted with the amount of ki we store. Basically, overtime, our body structures transform from being a 'simple silk rope', to a 'thick metal chain'. Before you say anything else, let me show you something."

Aqua taps her yellow ring which then starts to glow brightly and out from the light, a white bag materializes. She reaches inside the bag to bring out a small crystal pad and then points the pad at Erb. Few seconds after, a light flickers and she then looks at the screen.

Aqua explains, "This pad can gauge a person's power level whenever it scans that person. And it says here that you have a power level of 3."

"Wait, let me see that." Erb held the little scanner and on the screen there is the number 3 display.

"Will I be able to gauge your level with this thing?"

"Yes but probably only a fraction; I'm suppressing my power at the moment so the reading will be pretty small. Just point it at me and you'll see a blue light flicker…however…"

_"Well if she's doing that then her's is probably several times higher than my own…I hope."_

Erb proceeds to scan Aqua from head to toe and a blue light flickers on the screen. He took a good long look at the results, but became suddenly dumbfounded as he read her power level out loud.

"One…..one thousand…..seventy…two…..1072! You call that suppressing; you're still at least 300 times stronger than me! You're stronger than everyone else for that matter!"

"Well it's hard, like I said I'm only using a fraction of my normal strength, but by normal I don't mean full!"

_"Holy shit, she's still holding back even more!" _thought Erb and then said, "Ok let me get this straight, if I multiple your current level by 100,000 than that's your normal strength?"

"Hmmm, sort of; at least around the result. Maybe 110,000,000 would be my best accurate assumption."

"Ok, NOW, I have heard everything! I'm starting to think your people are a very scary race of super, SUPER, humans. Are there people stronger than you?"

"Well my mother and father are much stronger, as well as my older sister. And there are also my teachers from my academy and a couple of friends. But that's to be expected, I am only a Grand Meister Class after all."

"What, is that some sort of ranking you got?"

"Yes, everyone who becomes a fighter like me gets a ranking according to their strength and abilities; I'm ranked Grand Meister. The rankings go from Meister, to Grand Meister, to Supreme Meister, and finally to Kings. Both of my parents are King Class fighters, and my sister is around a Supreme Meister Class."

But after hearing her say that she was a fighter, Erb began to question her once more. "You're a fighter! I thought you were an explorer?"

"Oh yeah; but many explorers are usually fighters since we can never expect how strong the locals would be; it's for our own protection. So far I am the weakest in the family, but everyone says that I have the potential to become stronger. But the thing is…"

Erb knew exactly what Aqua was going to say and finishes her sentence, "You don't like fighting do you?"

She reluctantly responds, "…yes…..I hate having to resort to violence and I try to avoid it as best I could. But sometimes, I'm afraid of myself, if I go all out I could kill someone and I don't want that to happen, ever! But because of my lineage I can't ignore my duties as a prin…ops I shouldn't say anymore…oh yeah there are some people outside!"

"Huh, who?" said Erb, clueless to what she's saying.

Aqua turns her head around to face the door and utters, "Um yeah, you can come in if you want; I know you three are outside. It's ok though, I guess it's too late to hide it now."

Still confused, Erb asks again, "What are you talking about?"

Then all of a sudden, the door opens and three figures came inside. The three who were eavesdropping on their conversation were Sylvia, Saji, and Louise, all three with nervous expressions over their face.

In a surprised manner, Erb tells his three classmates, "What are you guys doing here? How long have you guys heard us?"

The three were reluctant to answer their friend for fear they would be discourage later, but Saji answers nonetheless. "We sort of saw you and your friend there making a commotion in the hallway and you were knocked out so we brought you to the infirmary."

"Sylvia, why are you here though, don't you have classes; actually, don't all of have classes?" he asked.

Sylvia answers first, "I just came from my last class; schools over now and since you were in the infirmary, I decided to pay you a visit."

Saji then adds, "Louise and I also came back from our classes, and regarding your second question, we've just arrived when Aqua was doing some mumbo jumbo on your head."

Erb then turns his gaze back at Aqua and wonders why she didn't sense the three of them outside. But Aqua already realizes her blunder and quickly provides an excuse. "There presences were too small for me to have noticed, plus they were hidden under other people so it took me a while to recognize them."

Louise - who was confused with the terminology - enters the conversation. "What's a 'power level'? What is all of this talk about ki and Kings and Meister?"

Sylvia only knew the mysterious girl's name to be Aqua and asks her, "Aqua, just who are you and where did you come from?"

Knowing full well that she had just revealed her identity yet again, she couldn't ignore the discomfort she had made. She once again starts at the beginning when she first met Erb and everything she had told him after.

However, several kilometers above their heads, a certain object in the earth's low orbit starts to slowly awaken as the contents inside sense a strong and enriching energy source below them.

Finally finished with episode 4, so now do what you best readers, review and comment; I would great appreciate it.

Here's a new list of characters I have taken from animes:

1) Mr. Guin – Guin Saga

2) Johnny Gill – D Gray Man

3) Syaoran – Cardcapturer Sakura


	6. Re: Episode 5 - Day of Reckoning

CrimZon Season 1

Episode 5 – Day of Reckoning!

**_Orbital Elevator Valor…_**

Up above the earth's upper atmosphere, the alien object - A2 - was still in orbit near the Valor and is in the process of being studied by a group of scientist, sent by the NIA. In the monitoring room, Toya and Yukito were observing the group, and making sure to stay out of there way, as ordered before.

But in the meantime, Toya was doing his own little research on the internet; trying to find any hints or clues on the whereabouts of the first object. Yukito kept his eyes on the four scientists through the valor's optical camera, but he then notices his partner wasn't watching. He then inquires him, "Hey Toya, what are you doing, aren't you going to watch them dissect the….thing?"

"What, oh, nah not right now. I'm just surfing the net to see if anyone heard of anything unusual in the city. And I think I found my first clue, check this out,"

Yukito went by the Toya's monitor and examines a picture of a huge crater on a small beach.

"Do you think it was A1 that made that crater?" said Yukito.

"It has to be A1; no way a crater like could have been formed by itself, plus this image was just taken down a few seconds after it came up. Luckily I got a copy of it. But there's something else I found out and it involves with the one in front of us, this A2 thing. Remember how strangely it was moving so slowly after coming about of that hole; and then suddenly stopping?" asked Toya.

Yukito responds back, "Yeah of course that happened yesterday night."

"Well, I was just going through some equations and I found out that it is relatively impossible for something of that size to have just stopped on its own." Without shifting his eye, Tayo pulls out his notes from his backpack and gives it to Yukito to examine.

Yukito reads his equations from number to number and finds it to be correct; though he still thinks there's a logical explanation for all of this. "But couldn't it have been caught by our planet's orbit, look at it, it still in the same position from us. It looks to be in geostationary orbit like a satellite."

Hearing his friend still not convinced, Toya returns with, "No that impossible; the earth's gravity would have pulled it down towards the surface before it got itself stuck. The only other way that thing could have stopped would be if it somehow put its brakes on."

"Well I don't know but I know one thing for sure, that thing doesn't seem to have any propulsion system anywhere on its surface and if it did, there would be no one inside the thing, the scans tell us there is no life inside," Yukito claimed.

Toya agrees, "Yeah, that bugs me too. Maybe the beings inside A2 died after they stopped their little space thing or whatever it is, which may explain the absence of life inside."

"Hey, it's your theory, not mine. But speaking about inside, it seems those guys are finally going to open it." Toya expands the video across the observation view and the two students resume diligently watching the four scientists outside as they try to dissect the out layer of A2.

**_Nearby the A2…._**

It's quiet and cold inside the alien object and within the object is a silent darkness creeping over the hibernating Kaoticons. They were cramped within the chunk of debris, but they didn't mind; they went through harsher environments before – this was their normal.

After they exited through slip-space, the kaoticons were already worn out from the trip and falling into another planet's atmosphere would have killed them all. So in order to save themselves, the Kaoticons used their ability to levitate their little home above the planet's orbit. Using their electromagnetic vision, - underneath their hardened exterior faces – they carefully survey the planet for any strong life forms but only found several signs out of the billions of others; not enough to make them want to attack the planet now. They then moved themselves near to what they assumed to be an object connected to the surface of the planet, and let their little home orbit next to the structure. After more than half a day passed by, they stayed coup up inside the debris, recuperating themselves from their exposure through slip-space.

Every time the kaoticons go through a slip-space jump, their ability to sense power levels become temporarily hampered due to the harsh radiation and particles within the jump. But despite the fact that they can see magnetic waves, they prefer to use their ability to sense energy as it makes their hunts more exciting. Slowly they regain this ability through hibernation which helps clear their minds of everything; pain, hunger, boredom, etc.

For the entire time, they patiently waited for someone or something to awaken them but they soon get their wish as they feel a strong, abnormal presence on the planet beneath them; the one they were hunting before finally shows up. The presence is strong, and lively, just the way they like their food to be.

Slowly but aggressively, the Kaoticons inside the cocoon start to awaken and began moving around the cramp space – regaining their sense of touch.

But as they start to awaken from their hibernating state, they slowly start to sense four, smaller energy signatures – much smaller than the one on the planet - outside of their cocoon. Now in a rushing matter they start digging through the flesh and metal surrounding them, and finally puncturing a hole to reveal the vast emptiness of space. The air inside the cocoon quickly vents outward, leaving the inside airless; but even that didn't bother them, since they do not need oxygen or any other source of breathable particles to keep themselves alive - all they needed was something to eat.

The four scientists were struggling to open the A2 from the outside but due to its crystal hard exterior, they had no such luck. The outer layer was harder and thicker than most materials found on earth, so they finally resort to using a modified diamond cutter to finish the job, till they detected movement underneath the surface. They couldn't make out the cause of the sudden change but they then witness small areas on the outer layer moving rapidly as if the entire object was a gigantic heart. After a few seconds of observing the movements, they quickly cease, leaving the scientists skeptical. They then notice a hole above the A2 and the curious four float towards the hole, displaying a dark abyss underneath.

One of the scientists, a man, decides to get close to see what's in the hole; ignoring the plight of his co-workers through their radios. The hole was big enough for him to fit through, so he discretely puts his entire upper body inside. But as he moves closer to the dark void, water vapors start forming on his visor, and he kept wiping them off; but it's as if something was breathing in front of him.

Having little to no visibility, he then turns on his light; however to his horror, he illuminated the area in front of him to find a pale metal, faceless reptilian head with its razor sharp teeth instantly piercing through his helmet. After that, in a brutal display of carnage and hunger, the scientist got dragged into the hole, screaming in pure agony as he's being eaten alive.

Hearing their companion screaming in horror, the other three hastily move away from the hole; but it was too late for them. Several long pale arms emerge from the hole, latching onto the three frighten humans, and quickly - and brutally – pull them into the hole; leaving a mist of blood outside the hole.

**_Back inside the Valor…_**

Toya and Yukito witnessed the entire carnage through their monitors, and were quivering uncontrollably as they watched the four scientists being pulled into the small entrance; disappearing quickly after.

Toya finally broke the terrible silence and begins blabbering in an upsetting tone. "What just happened? WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPENED THERE!?"

In a panic manner, Yukito starts murmuring to himself, "Their all dead, dead; all of them. This is like something out of a horror movie."

As the two students underwent a panic attack, an alarm went off and all of the monitors lit up with a red warning saying "Orbital Destabilization." Alerted, they try to uncover what exactly was being destabilized but they soon get their answers as they watch the object - A2 - falling towards the surface of the planet.

**_Multinational High School, Front Gates…_**

As the clock ticks on 3 in the afternoon, the school bell sounds the end of today's classes. Every student in the building all poured out through the front gate with happy blissful expressions, ready to go home, or to spend some time in the city. At the front gate of the school, Aqua calmly awaits her new companions to come outside. One hour before, she just finished her explanation to Erb's friends, Saji, Louise, and Sylvia about her sudden crash and her people, but after all that, the three students stood silent and gave nodding heads. She didn't know whether or not her new friends believe her or even trust her, but she felt what she did to be the right thing.

Aqua then senses her companions nearby and looks at the direction of where they were coming from. She sights Erb, Saji, and Louise coming out of the school building talking to each other.

Erb - noticing his blue hair alien friend - immediately waves and approaches her. Upon his arrival, he says hello to her, "Hey Aqua, sorry for making you wait so long."

Aqua shook her head and responds, "No need to be sorry, I had a lot of time to reflect on what just happened today. So what about your friends, have they…you know?"

Erb assures her, "They promise that they won't reveal your identity so you have nothing to worry about." Relieved to hear his friends were trustworthy, she then says, "Oh good, that's what I like to hear."

"But hey Aqua, there's something I want to tell you.….." added Erb.

He's then gets cut off by the voices of his friends. "Hi Aqua," said Saji and Louise says, "Yeah, what he said."

"Hey you two, and thanks for being so understanding on my situation here," said Aqua.

"No problems at all, just make sure you teach us some magic and stuff," said Louise sarcastically.

Understanding her joke, Aqua gave a chuckle and replies, "I'll make sure if you're up for it."

Louise then suggests an idea to the group saying, "Hey how about we celebrate our little meeting by going to the café."

But both Erb and Saji quickly decline, "No Louise." She responds by puffing her face to show her disappointment. Then another voice suggested a different idea. "How about we show Aqua around the city?"

The four individuals turn around to meet Sylvia right beside them and Erb immediately became delightful to know the freshman princess was actually here. Agreeing with Sylvia's suggestion, Aqua hops up and down in an exciting manner, like a child going inside a candy store. "Oh can we please!? I love to see what your city has to offer," asked Aqua

"Sure why not, we got nothing better to do; but first I better call my mom to let her know," said Erb.

"I better call my sister too," Saji agreed.

Everyone agreed to show Aqua a tour around the city and so the group of 5 start their tour by leaving the school grounds first.

**_Velium City, Shopping District…._**

Beginning with their arrival in the city, they first went to the shopping district to buy Aqua some new clothing, since her current outfit, was her only outfit. Louise and Sylvia assisted her by putting their insights on the current fashion quota, while the two boys wait outside. Saji and Erb hastily start to form their own conversation. "So, that Aqua girl, she's a 'one of a kind' looker," Saji remarks.

Erb agrees, "Yeah she is, hard to believe that she's an alien."

"I hear that…..she has a pretty face, a nice body, and a great personality; she doesn't seem to be trying to lead an invasion on our planets so that rules her out of being a bad person. Plus she also seems to be fond of you; she was with you the entire time while you were unconscious before."

"Yeah I guess so." Erb then thought, _"She was with me the entire time?"_

"You're pretty lucky today you know that, having a pretty alien girl bring your own lunchbox, and having to hang out with Sylvia, the school's idol. If I didn't know any better, I bet you'll be surrounded by a lot of pretty girls in the near future."

"Nah that wouldn't happen to me, not with this face," said Erb, pointing at himself.

"Oh come on, I bet that if you had asked Sylvia out in the hallway earlier you would have got here right there."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence and you know what, you're pretty lucky as well, dating a rich girl and all." Erb then stops himself after noticing what Saji had mentioned, "hey wait, how did you know we were in the hallway?"

"Oh ah, I ah, no I mean we, no I mean, ah…" Saji stutters as he tries to explain himself, but was asked by Erb again, "Were you stalking us?"

Feeling guilty and awkward, Saji acknowledges, "Wellllllll, it was Louise's idea."

"You were stalking me weren't you, and don't bring your girlfriend into this! Admit it!"

The two of them then get into a childish argument with one another, starting with Saji. "Ok yeah you caught me, and Louise! But now that you know, there is something I should tell you."

"….What exactly did you do?"

"I…..sort of…met a certain girl in the hallways…and told her where you were…."

"…..you didn't."

"hahahe, sorry!?"

Erb just makes a a disgruntling look and his left eyebrow twitched erratically; leading him to say, "….I take back what I said before, I hate you!"

In the store, Aqua was trying on some outfits which Louise and Sylvia have suggested for her, while the two of them were surveying other products. Louise approaches Sylvia and engages in a conversation with her, "So Miss Princess, what do you find in the chameleon?"

"To who….oh you mean Erb? Uh well he's nice and sweet; why do you ask uh…Louise right?" questioned Sylvia.

"Yup that's right, we've meet before during the beauty contest."

"Yeah I remember, you won third place correct, you look so pretty in that red dress."

"Thanks and to answer your question, well…you two seem pretty close together that's all!"

"It's because he and I met before under different circumstances."

"You've met him before, when was this?"

"It was two years ago we met each other around here actually. I was just passing by and I saw him getting beat up by a group of thugs."

"You helped him didn't you? Kicked their butts and sent them scramming away."

"Not really, they were beating him so ruthlessly so I decided to help but I indirectly made things worse for Erb."

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about that part?'

"Oh sorry, so what happen after?"

"Well surprisingly, he was the one who fought them."

"Erb…the chameleon….fought…..I hear he couldn't hurt a fly?"

"Really? Before, he had beaten those thugs up with no difficulty."

"You must be mistaken; Erb couldn't fight even if his life depends on it due to his illness."

"He's sick, how?"

"He supposedly got it since birth; and because of it he can never do any physical activities like playing sports or fighting for that matter. I can't believe Saji never told me about any of this; I wonder if he even knows?"

"Why don't you ask him later Louise, for now we should get Aqua more clothes, how about this blouse?"

"Yeah that would go well with her blue hair."

Back outside, Saji pleas to Erb, "Oh come on, does it really matter if I spied on you or not; it was just only a few seconds," said Saji innocently.

"I don't care about that, it's the fact that you led Aqua to where I am and getting me knocked out…..again! I swear I;m going to get brain damage one of these days," said Erb angrily

"Hey I wasn't the one who did the knocking; plus you should have been more careful to where you march off."

"Yeah, but still…" As the two friends battle each other through verbal violence, they soon hear the three girls laughing from within the clothing shop. They spot Louise and Sylvia with some extra accessories but their eyes soon glued upon Aqua and her new set of clothing. She now wore high white socks extending to her thighs, a light blue –different - short skirt, and a white sleeveless blouse. She replaced her shoes with a pair of light blue heels and had a cyan color flower pin on her hair.

Most of the male spectators in the district had their sights on Aqua's new image, giving silent remarks and whistles of approval. Both Saji and Erb had their jaws fall to the ground and their eyes popping out in a comically surprised manner; they couldn't tear their gaze away from the blue beauty until Louise dragged the both of them by the ear – snapping them back to reality.

"Ok you two stop eye goggling her and start walking, we're going somewhere else now," she said, following side by side with Aqua and Sylvia.

After touring the city for at least 2 hours, the group decided to stop by a local food court and resume their social conversation. Far away from any prying ears, Sylvia asks Aqua more questions about her race and she in return happily answers her back. "We aureaians are very much like the people of Earth, but the only difference between us would be that almost everyone in my galaxy can accumulate ki and we're more technologically advanced."

Louise then enters, "So if what you're saying is correct, then if I can accumulate a lot of ki, I would be able to pick this table up with little ease and keep my figure at the same time?"

"Yes, if you apply your energy correctly, your body stays the same no matter how much ki or energy you have."

"Then can you teach me how, so I can knock some sense into people whenever I feel like it!"

Louise then proceeds to stare at both Saji and Erb, causing them to feel chills run down their spine after imagining a SUPER Louise. But Aqua declines to her suggestion and explains her reasoning. "Even though I said that anyone can use and produce ki, it isn't easy to accomplish; magic is the same. Trust me when, I was little I had difficulty containing my own power for a while."

"Why did you have such difficulties?" said Sylvia.

"Even though a person's body doesn't change when using their ki, they would have to train their body and soul to be able to control and use their powers because if they don't then they may either go berserk, – destroying everything around them and themselves - or maybe even die."

The four students shutter from the thought of them dying, and decide to change the subject. "So, that pad thing of yours, from the infirmary, it can measure how strong a person is?" said Saji.

"Yes it does, do you guys want to try it?" she proposed.

Saji, Louise, and Sylvia happily took her offer and revel at the thought of being the first to use alien technology; except for Erb though, he already got use to her surprises. Aqua pulls out her pad and hands it to Sylvia.

Sylvia scans herself and after a blue light flickers on the screen, she read her power level to be 23 - higher than Erb's sadly. "I guess I'm much stronger than you Erb," she said simply. She then hands it over to Saji who did the same to himself and read out his power level.

"Mine is 5….wow I'm weak…at least I'm stronger than Erb though," said Saji. Now its Louise's turn she's delightful for her results.

"Well guess who's also stronger, I'm a 6." Louise gave a triumphant laugh, making Saji and Erb sweat in embarrassment. "Hmmm, let see if I can get someone else's reading," said Louise, looking around the cafeteria for a possible candidate.

She spots a muscular man on line to buy a hotdog and nachos so she points the pad to the man and receives a reading of 15. "Well that's disappointing, he's only a 15. I expected him to be a little higher than Sylvia here."

"Not everyone has to have a muscular body in order to have a higher power level, just look at me, mine is in the millions and that's just my normal," replied Aqua.

"I bet it's all stuffed in your breast, which may explain how they got so big," said Louise, making Aqua blush and flustered. The two boys gave a nod of acknowledgment to the comment and laugh silently.

"Maybe that also applies to the princess, she does have a big pair herself," said Louise. Sylvia covers her chest and made a pouting face.

But the laughter halts as a ringing noise suddenly echoes out from Sylvia's pocket. She picks up her phone and finds the caller to be her father.

"Hello father…no I didn't forget…..yes!?...but I'm with my friends right now…but….yes father, I'll be home soon than." Sylvia hangs up her call and gave a depress expression to her new companions. "My father just called and he wants me to come home now, so I guess I'll be leaving early."

"Hold up Sylvia, before you go lets exchange our numbers first, so that we can hang out together." said Erb nervously.

Sylvia takes his advice and declares, "Well since you ask, sure!"

"Let me have your number as well, I would love to go shopping with you again," said Louise.

"If Louise is asking for your number, then I guess I will too," said Saji.

After everyone exchanges their numbers with Sylvia – except for Aqua – she leaves her regards and left the group soon after. But they to, decide that they should go home now. Erb, Aqua, Saji, and Louise left the food court and then they part ways.

"Well, Louise and I are going home by subway, so see you two tomorrow," said Saji.

"Make sure you two play nice with each other, especially Chameleon," said Louise with a chuckle. Erb gave Louise his discomforting hiss to her; as for Aqua she just simply let out a chuckle.

Erb responds back, "Be quiet Third; oh but before I forget." Erb goes through his bag and brings out a manga and gave it to Saji. "Here are your mangas, and thanks for lending them to me," said Erb.

Saji excitingly replies, "Oh thanks man; I actually forget these books myself. Well see ya man!"

Erb and Aqua were finally alone together and are walking back all the way home; on their way, Erb decides to take the long route to give Aqua more time to view the city streets. They soon walk by a desolate park and Aqua cheerfully marches through. Erb trails behind her and the two of them soon arrive at a pier full of stores. Aqua passionately looks around her surroundings, taking in all the trees, life, and people.

They tread through the boardwalk for a while in silence but Erb then breaks it with a question. "So did you have a good time today? I can't imagine how boring it would have been if you've stayed in my room on your first day here."

"I understand Erb, you just wanted me to feel comfortable and I thank you. But regarding today…it was just spectacular; your friends were extremely fun to talk with, and your city is so wondrous, just like my home. But you know what made my day today?"

Curious to know her answer, Erb ventures, "what?"

Aqua nervously but graciously answers him, "Well I don't want to make you uncomfortable and all but, you remind me of someone I once knew a very long time ago and he was a dear friend of mine. Whenever I was around him he always gave off a sense of peace, tranquility, and joy; and when I first met you, you gave off a similar feeling, a nostalgic presence." Hearing her expressing herself to him in such a cute and innocent manner, Erb couldn't help but feel lucky to be hanging out with a girl like her and forces himself to stay calm and compose. Aqua continues her explanation, "What I'm trying to say is, I like being around you, and I would like to say thank you for taking me in so willingly."

Flabbergasted and surprised to hear her thanking him and respecting him so highly, Erb utters, "Oh, well, uh, I ah um...well you….oh jesus!" Erb turns around to avoid making eye contact with Aqua and was now massively sweating all over his head, unable to say a single solid word.

Seeing him acting in such an awkward manner, Aqua tries to reassures him, "I knew this would make you uncomfortable, I'm so sorry." She bows her head to him in an apologetic manner repeatedly. Erb then settles himself down and replies, "no, no you don't have to thank me, any guy would have done the same thing in my position. But thanks anyway, that was….unexpected."

Now Aqua became perplexed by his comment and replies, "what do you mean by unexpected?"

Erb then looked at the ground beneath him and gave a depress look. "No one has ever thanked me before like you have, especially if it were coming from a pretty…..alien girl; showing me such kindness and grace, it's like god has sent me an angel in disguise."

Aqua blushes in response, and even she had a hard time looking at him with a normal gaze. "That's…so…sweet of you to say; no one has ever called me an angel before either, you're the first."

"No one has ever called you an angel before, that's a shocker!"

"Not really, all of the women in my family are much more beautiful than me, I think it's because I always cut my hair short maybe."

"Well you look great with that hair style; shows your pretty neck."

Aqua gave a flattering laugh and says, "Erb kinomoto, if I didn't know any better, are you perhaps…hitting on me."

However, Erb underwent another mental breakdown, but still retains his sanity. "Uhhhhh well…Ican'thelpit, Ilikeprettygirls…thoughIdon'tthinkmanygirls….would like….meback…because of…..you know!" His jittery behavior gradually became that of embarrassment as he yet reminded of the differences between the two of them.

But Aqua then honestly points out, "Because you're a half lizard, I see nothing wrong with that,"

Erb cocks an eyebrow and conveys, "What…..of course there's something wrong, how can a lizard boy like me hope to be with another girl like you? The thought of it is too wishful."

She replies with a "You shouldn't think like that, if I think you're cute, then they'll probably be another girl who thinks the same. How about Sylvia, she seems to like your company earlier?"

"Yeah she's great and all and I do like her; but I don't think she likes me that much."

"Hmmm, well how about I fix that problem for you."

"Huh? What you got a spell or something that can make any girl fall in love with me?"

"Um no but even if I did, those spells are quite illegal in the empire. Now what I meant was, in exchange for helping me out, I'll….." But Aqua slowly starts to mumble words and then stops completely. She turns her head facing the sky with a worried expression and sees her worst case scenario._ "No…..no that can't be, how did they get here so quick!?" _thought Aqua.

Clueless to what caused Aqua to become silent, he then unexpectedly hears his phone ringing. "Who the heck is calling me?" Then the name of his mother showed on the screen and he finally answers it. "Hey mom, it's me; what is it….what danger….what are you…uh!?" Erb wonders what his mother was saying but his attention is soon brought to the sky after Aqua quickly looks up. Then to his horror, he spots, a large ball of fire emerging from the clouds, quickly descending above their heads.

"What the hell is that!?" exclaimed Erb and then thought, _"Could it be someone else like Aqua? No that thing looks too unnatural, what the heck is it?" _

As soon as Erb finishes his thought, the huge ball of fire quickly disperses itself into hundreds of tiny pieces which rain down towards them the oblivious citizens of Velium City. The last thing he hears was his mother's plea through the phone.

**_Velium City, Twilight Hill…_**

Lieutenant Hughes and his team were still at the scene of the crater, piecing together the clues they have gathered from the surrounding area. Hughes was just about finishing his reading on the list of owners who had their scooters reported missing, until Elmer came barging in the room in a frenzy. "Sir we have a big problem!"

Hughes turns to see his subordinate worried look and was compelled to ask what has got him riled up, "What is it?"

Elmer catches his breathe as to explain the situation, "Sir, we just got word from the Valor regarding A2!"

"Finally they got something up there, so spill it what did the science team find?"

Elmer's voice then changes to a frightening tone as he says, "Sir, the thing is; the report we received didn't come from the science team, but from the two interns instead, Toya and Yukito."

"Why would they let civilians report for them, what were they thinking?"

"Well, the report explains why they haven't contacted us and they said that all of the scientists…are all dead; killed by an unknown entity within the object."

Hughes expression quickly became that of horror as he hears the word "entity" echoes in his head and dares to ask Elmer, "What do you mean within? I thought the scientist said that there was nothing inside the damn thing?

Elmer tries to keep his mind straight as he tries to elaborate his statement, "From what the two students have determined, the scientists have scanned the A2 before and revealed no life inside. But apparently, the beings inside A2 start to show up in the scans; as if they were all coming out from hibernation. The students didn't know what caused them to suddenly awaken but there is also another problem."

Elmer walks over to a monitor in the room and takes out his digital pad. He sent a chart to the monitor, displaying A2 falling through the atmosphere. "A2 has just left Earth's low orbit and with its current trajectory and speed, it will hit Velium City within the next few minutes," explained Elmer.

As he watches A2 falling rapidly through the atmosphere, Hughes was in pure shock – he hadn't expected things to move along so quickly; but he instantly kept his composure in front of the new threat; this is what he was waiting for. "Get on the phone with the chairman, and tell him about our current situation. I'll call the nearest military base to get them mobilized outside the city; we have to contain this threat as quickly as possible."

"Sir," saluted Elmer.

But just before both men had a chance to do anything, they hear the voices of their men outside murmuring out loud in awe. They left the mobile base to find what the commotion was about, and from there, they spot a large ball of fire falling from the sky and quickly dissipating into hundreds of smaller version. To the eyes of everyone who was watching, they perceived the scene to be the start of Armageddon and Velium city was the center stage.

**_Erb's house, Living Room…._**

Kana was in the house, idly cleaning the living room, dusting off tables, chairs, and wall decorations. The only people in the house besides her were Aber and Sakura including her daughter's friends Syaoran and Tomoyo. She received a phone call from Erb before and was informed that he would come home late today with Aqua. The situation with Aqua still crosses her mind due to the fact a girl was sleeping in her son's for the whole night without her knowing. The thought of it made her wonder, _"I hope Erb didn't take advantage over her during the night, I taught him better than that." _

She soon hears the phone ringing, so shedecides to discuss the matter further with Erb when he comes home and choose to pick up the call. "Hello this is the Kinomoto residence," she asked.

But she then hears Toya answering her in a panicking tone. "Mom is that you? Ohthankgodyou'rehome, iseveryoneelsethereaswell; areyouallok?"

Overwhelmed by the barrage of questions, Kana stops him in his track. "Toya is that you? Slow down a second, I can hardly understand what you're saying."

"Mom there isn't much time; are Sakura and Erb home right now, is everyone safe?" asked Toya in a slower tone.

Kana replies, "Sakura is home right now, but Erb is in the city; why is there something wrong, you sound so afraid, has something happen?"

"Mom I'm fine but you have to call Erb right now, tell him to get home…right….now! I don't have much time to explain but in a few minutes something is going to crash down on the city. Erb is going to be in grave danger!"

Frighten by his warning, Kana discloses, "alright I'll call him immediately just make sure you stay safe, and thank you for warning me."

"Ok I know, but get to it, I'm hanging up now!"

Kana hangs up as well, and switches her call to Erb's number. Few seconds later, all she hears was the dial tone ringing at a constant rhythm but then hears a clicking noise; the sound of her son – Erb - soon replaces the tone.

"Oh Erb thank god, ok hear me out, you and Aqua are in danger, come home quickly. Do you hear me…Erb!" White noise soon covers her son's, and a violent earthquake shook the entire house; causing her to go into a panic. She then runs outside and sees Velium City in a fiery blaze, and covers her mouth to hide her anxiety over her son's safety.

Few minutes before Kana picked up the phone, Sakura and her two companions, Syaoran Li - a brown haired asian boy - and Tomoyo Daidouji - a girl with long black hair – were in her room, discussing some personal matters. Syaoran and Tomoyo have known Sakura for quite some time; Tomoyo was Sakura's second cousin from her father's side, and Syaoran used to be her rival back when she was young. The three of them have been together since the start of their adventure in finding the Clow Cards, and are still working on a plan to gather the second set of cards within the continent of Erban.

Sakura - still upset about her discovery this morning - told both Syaoran and Tomoyo what had happened. "And when I came into the room, there was a girl just standing there – in his room! Can you believe that; a girl, in my brother's room!

"Sakura maybe you're taking this a little too far, maybe she was just a friend of his. And besides what's so wrong about a girl being in your brother's room," said Syaoran.

Sakura responds, "Everything, that's what's so wrong; you boys can be so dense sometimes."

Syaoran let out a sigh as he takes in the insult and tries to diffuse Sakura's frustration. "How about we start discussing what we're going to do about the rest of the cards. How many have you found already Sakura?"

Sakura, who was reluctant to answer Syaoran's question, just said a number to him. "42"

"Ok, so now we know we have to 10 cards remaining and are probably near their respected elements or attributes. All we have to do is find out there locations."

While Sakura and Syaoran discuss with one another, Tomoyo was silent the entire time since she's just there to listen and advise them. She then spots Cerberus looking at the sky out the window and staring at the sky. Seeing the little plush doll forming a bothered look, she then says, "Cerberus, what are you looking at outside?"

Not budging his gaze away from the sky, Cerberus answers, "I've just been having this strange feeling every time I look up at the sky today."

Sakura was now curious to know what her guide meant and asks, "What's wrong is there something in the sky?"

"I can't be sure if it's a thing. There seems to be something above the clouds, but I can't make out what it is."

"Could it be an enemy?" Syaoran suggested.

"Maybe, I do feel an evil presence from it; but what's weird…..is that it hasn't done anything but stay at the exact same spot the entire day."

"Wait I'm confused I thought you said you're not sure what it is?" said Sakura.

"I can tell that it's bad, it's just that I can't tell what's….wait its…it's moving!?"

"What's moving?" said the three of them curiously.

As the group stares at the source of their guide's uneasiness, they immediately see a huge fireball passing through the clouds above Velium City and exploding into tiny smaller pieces.

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo quickly left the room and went straight outside to get a better look of the fireballs, only to find an image of a burning city blazing over the horizon. Leaving Syaoran and Tomoyo outside, Sakura went back to her room to gather her gear and quickly came back downstairs; only to accidently meet her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I might ask you the same thing, where do you think you're going young lady; off to save the city with your magical cards?"

Sakura was shocked as she hears her mother saying that and returns, "Mom…how did…."

"I've known, ever since you came back from Japan from your father. He told me about your little adventure and I do not approve of it for one bit."

When Sakura was 10, she stayed with her father in Japan for a few years and was also where her card hunting days began. During her time with her father, she met Cerberus, Syaoran and Tomoyo, and since then they tried to recover all of the cards that were scatter across the country due to Sakura's accidental discovery. After she had finished converting the Clow Cards into her own, she revealed her secret to her father out of guilt, and he surprisingly understood his daughter's reasons for keeping it a secret.

At the age of 12, Sakura went back to Velium City, - back to Erban - to live with her mother again and shortly after, Syaoran and Tomoyo also moved to Velium city, with a little help from Tomoyo's check book – not a literal check book. However, one day, Fujitaka - Sakura's father - called Kana and told her about her little secret, believing she would understand her secrecy. Fortunately she did, but took the information pretty hard; knowing her daughter went through so much danger in order to find magical cards haunted her for a while.

"At first all I ever thought was protecting my little babies from all the dangers in this world. But now I realize I'm powerless the way I am; I'm not the same woman I use to be."

"I'm sorry I never told you myself mom, but I need to go, it's my job to help others."

"So go then Sakura, all I ask of you is to save your brother, and as many people as you can. But most importantly, please be safe." Her mother's comment caused her Sakura to make a huge smile which leads her to shed tears of joy.

"Of course mom, that's I was planning to do." She hugs Kana for her own personal pleasure, and did what her mother ordered.

She went back outside to ask Syaoran for his assistance, but didn't need to because Syaoran was already gear up and ready to assist. Tomoyo decided to stay behind with Kana since she would only get in their way. In the end, Syaroan, Sakura, and Cerberus charge towards the city to confront the new menace plaguing the city streets.

**_Velium City, Shopping District….._**

The cries of agonizing citizens and crumbling buildings were all that remain of the former bustling streets of the shopping district. The people who were fortunate enough to have survived the sudden bombardment of fireballs focused their sights upon the bottom of the craters which were made after the crash. From the bottom, a single figure was made out from the smoking wreckage and out of the cloud of smoke, revealed a tall white metal humanoid lizard creature, with a head shaped like an armored helmet – with no eyes. The people were cautious against the strange being, and dare not to get closer to it.

The creature then sniffs the air around it like a dog trailing a scent; except the white being wasn't tracing anything, it's just trying to sense the power levels around it. Soon after, it began to levitate off the bottom of the crater and floats to the edge. Its height was twice that of every other bystander nearby and its exterior appearance resembles that of tank armor; from their point of view, they view it as some sort of humanoid tank. Then, out of nowhere, in a primal display, the white creature let out a war cry so loud, the sound deafens the ears of anyone who's unlucky enough to hear it.

Dazed and disorientated, the citizens of Velium City had no chance against the creatures as it ferociously slaughters them into mincemeat.

The sudden screams of people woke Erb up in a panic and he sats up to check where he was. But he found himself to be inside a semi-transparent sphere of some sort. Curious to know what it is, he touches the surface but receives a sudden shock upon contact. He then hears Aqua's voice behind him and turns his head to find her standing with her hands raise above her head.

"Don't touch the barrier, it will shock you."

"Thanks for the warning," he said sarcastically, sucking on his finger to ease the pain. He then adds, "Aqua, what happened? Where are we?"

"We're still in the park, or what's left of it; we're underneath some rubble that fell on top of us. I only had enough time to erect a small enough barrier around us before the surround buildings fell from their attack."

"…they? Whose they; who attacked us? What's going on?

"I'll explain everything to you later, but first let me just expand the barrier a bit to push this stuff away."

Aqua pours more energy into her barrier which in return became bigger, pushing the pieces of concrete and glass away from them. Seeing the sky above them, she then releases the barrier and helps Erb up off the ground.

The two of them surveyed the former park around them, but all they observe were destroyed buildings, roads and sidewalks with an orange sunset in the background. Erb takes out his phone to check what time it was and read it to be 5 in the afternoon. Aqua tries to sense any nearby power levels to spot any of the beings that were in the debris, but instead she felt a group of people near them who were in desperate need of help.

Aqua directs her attention to a demolished ice cream ship and says to Erb, "I sense some people in that ice cream shop over there, let's go."

Still baffled by the scene around him, Erb reacts awfully, "Uh sure!"

The two survivors ran towards the sound of people by the ice cream store; only to find the entrance blocked by a large concrete wall which fell from the floor above it.

"Erb, I'm going to lift this off the entrance, so I want you to go inside and see if people are ok. Then if they can, direct them out of the store."

"Are you sure you can hold that up…wait don't answer that."

Aqua then proceeds to lift the rubble with both of her hands, showing little effort which impressed his friend. Following what Aqua asked if him, he went inside the store, and there he identifies five people sitting on the floor with hopeful expression across their face.

"Is there anyone here who's injured?"

An elf woman then speaks out, "This man's leg is broken."

Erb walks over and notices an Orc male with his right leg severely broken. He can clearly see the broken bone sticking out of his leg, which almost made him puke on the spot. Fortunately he was able to swallow his nausea and then assists the injured Orc. "Let me help you up, give me your arm."

Erb lifts the man and places his right arm above himself. A male ice cream employee did the same, and everyone in the store quickly walks out of the store. Upon arriving outside, the group spots a single girl holding up the obstacle that trapped them, and were dumbfounded by the display as she tossed it aside as if it was a pebble. Erb placed the Orc on the ground and walked in front of the group to ease the survivor's uneasiness towards his friend.

"Don't worry she's a…body builder, she may look fragile but she's actually pretty strong." Aqua began to blush from Erb's remark. She then tends the injure man and says, "Stay still sir, I'm going to heal you."

Aqua brought both her arms out and produces a green circle of light above the man's leg. Everyone and even Erb, were drawn towards the light and in pure amazement, watching the man's leg being healed on the spot.

It was then, where Erb heard a woman's scream for help coming several blocks behind him. This startles the others, making them stand closer to Aqua for protection. Erb decides to investigate the screaming and left Aqua with the group. "Aqua, I'll be right back, I'm going to check if there are more people trapped over there."

Aqua notices him running off to where the scream originated, but she also detects an ominous energy signature in the same direction. However she was too late to warn her friend and she was too preoccupied at the moment with healing the survivor.

Erb ran towards the source of the screams but shortly after, the screaming ceased and only an utter silence replaced it. He then realizes he's somewhere near the mall where he and his friends just visited before but the area was surprisingly devoid of life. He quickly searches around to find any life, until he spots a tall shadow figure behind a stack of flames from a burning car. Erb quickly moves towards the figure's position, thinking it was the lady that was screaming before. "Hey are you ok miss, is there anyone else hurt?" asked Erb.

But as he got a better look at the figure, he made out the shape to be a large creature– not a woman. Stepping out from the burning wreckage, emerged a white tall creature, with a burnt corpse hanging out of its mouth, and its teeth dug in it. Erb stops in his track and quivers at the sight in front him. He views the being to be at least as tall as an Ogre, with an exterior of a lizard man; but with no face, just a mouth with a person body hanging out from it.

The tall creature's looks down at Erb, and tilts its head sideways out of curiosity. It then bit off whatever remained from his dead prey, chewing whatever meat was left in its mouth and turns its attention towards his new meal.

Erb stood the on the spot, paralyzed with fear and struck with horror as the creature slowly approaches him in an eerie manner. The sight of the woman's headless body made him picture himself in the same position and shivers at the thought of it. The creature in front of him then made a maniacal smile dripping blood and drool out of its mouth; it's going to enjoy eating him.

The creature's demonic grin was all it took for him to run for his life, and so he ran back to where he just came; hollering at the air in terror. After passing several blocks and corners, and seeing no sign of the creature behind him, he then comes across the shopping mall he was in before and treads quickly inside. He hopes for Aqua and the group of survivors to be safe and away from the monster – he didn't know whether it was a mutation of a lizard man or an alien.

The creature however was still trailing behind the lizard boy and soon finds itself inside a spacious building.

As Erb ran through the complex, he remembers seeing the creature emerging from the fire as if it was coming out of a steam room; he realized the heat didn't seem to bother it at all. He later stops to catch his breath near a hotdog stand, thinking that he lost the creature long ago. But he then felt something wet and sticky, dripping on his head and places his hand on the spot, only to discover he's being covered with drool. In a quick motion, he turns his head up and finds the same white creature levitating in the air above his head, producing a disgusting amount of drool.

_"Oh shit! That thing can fly too. Then…..does that means it could sense power levels like Aqua could?" _hethought terrifyingly.

Facing death - Erb could no longer run nor hide since it was clear that the creature could sense his presence even without having to see him and they were the ones who came from the fireballs - the one's Aqua mentioned before. They were the cause behind the destruction around him and he stood no chance against a being that can survive a fall from space.

The white creature then pushes itself off the air, and lunges towards the little lizard boy, in hopes of receiving an effortless meal.

Erb closes his eyes for fear of experiencing a gruesome death, and prayed for everyone to not face the same fate as him. But just as when the creature's mouth was inches away from his face, a blue figure zooms right past the creature, making it land face first on the ground.

Erb wondered when he would feel the creature's teeth dig into his flesh, but instead he felt like he's being held off the ground. Slowly, he opens his eyes and to his amazement, he finds Aqua in her old clothing, holding him with one arm, and carrying a sword on the other. The sword was dark blue and took the shape of a katana.

Erb tries to say, "Aqua, how did you…" but his focus is soon drawn back to the white creature.

He sees the creature standing back up, making a grunt sound. Terrified, he then demands, "Shit! Aqua we have to run now, this thing is too dangerous."

Aqua quickly replies back, "Don't worry Erb, I already killed it."

"You killed it? What are you, blind? It's still standing!" said Erb, but Aqua reassures him, "Just give it a sec."

He watches the white creature slowly turn its head and was about to make a full charge, but stops after taking its first step. Then in an amazing display, the white creature's head suddenly came off, sliding off its body and landing hard on the ground, causing the entire body to fall after.

The scene made Erb speechless as one second the creature seemed fine, but then the next - after it took a step - its head suddenly slid-off. "Aqua, did you do that?"

"Right after I finished healing the man's leg, I sent them somewhere far and safe. I came running as fast as I could to where you were and just in a nick of time. Before the Kaoticon got close to you, I ran under it and I cut its neck completely through, then grabbed you after."

"Wow, that's, that was amazing! And fast! But wait you called that thing a Kaoticon, do now what they are?"

"Like I said before, I'll tell you everything later, and right now I have to do my job. I can sense hundreds of them across the city and I can't find them all if they're all scattered. I'm going to raise my powers in order to grab their attention and lead them into the sky; there I can fight them with fewer restrictions on myself."

"Wait why would you do that," asked Erb.

"They respond strongly to high power level and when they do they'll leave whatever their doing and come after me."

Against her idea, Erb suggests, "Wait, I just can't let you do something like that, what if you get hurt or even worse?"

"Erb, don't try to stop me, I have to do this, it's my fault that there here, so please, just escape city and allow me to fix this problem. I promise to come back and help you get together with Sylvia."

"What, what are you talking about Aqua, wait don't go?"

Then in a second, Erb just sees Aqua vanish into a fading blue blur and wonders why she said such a thing to him. Taking her advice, he starts running back home, or to anywhere for that matter; anywhere but here. However as he kept running, he felt his entire body burning up, his muscles tightening and his uneven breathing rhythm; his condition was starting to worsen.

His focus at the moment was then directed towards a bright light behind him. He looks back to see a blue light in the sky shining brightly like a star in the sunset. He then felt an invisible force pushing him up, and he then sees every small objet around him beginning to levitate and the car blaring wildly.

Aqua was channeling her energy around her, forming a blue flame like orb – which disrupted the natural laws of nature around her.

He then notices several tiny blurs approaching the light and quickly recognizes them as the giants or Kaoticons which Aqua called them.

Just facing one Kaoticon scared him enough, but facing a hundred at once; he would die from pure shock - he could do nothing against them. But his state of despair was shortly interrupted from another scream catches his ears, and he immediately recognizes who it is - Sylvia's; and she's close.

He stood up with his own strength and resumes running frantically, only this time towards Sylvia. All he could think was reaching her in time, hoping to at least help her escape with him; even if he dies trying.

He finally ends up near the train station believing Sylvia was here, and starts calling out her name hoping to get a response back or to at least attract the attention of her pursuers to him; it was the only thing he could do now and the only thing to rid of his fears – today was both the best, and worst day of his life.

"SYLVIA! SYLVIA! SYLVIA!"

That's all for episode 5, so review and comment.

Here's a new list of characters I have taken from other animes:

1) Tomoyo Daidouji – Cardcapturer Sakura


	7. Re: Episode 6 - Survival

CrimZon Season 1

Episode 6 – Survival!

**_Yesterday, Sylvia's house, her bedroom….._**

Beyond the glistering city of Velium, a mansion lays on top of a hill, several miles away from the city. The estate expanded across 20 acres of land in all directions and inside contains various gardens and stone statues of men and women from the prestigious Argones family line. The mansion had the same height as a 4 stories building but only had 2 floors inside – making each room at least 2 stories high.

The current residences in the mansion were the Argones family, a famously wealthy family full of powerful politics. They have been the mansion's owner for over 6 generations even before the day of unification. The day before Sylvia and Erb finally made contact with each other, Erb was at twilight hills staring at the night sky, whereas Sylvia was in her room lying on her bed with a depressed look.

_"Why did all of this have to happen now?" _thought Sylvia upsettingly, replaying what she went through in the past few hours.

Half an hour passed by after Sylvia was picked up by her butler from school. Her butler, Maxwell, is a high elf; the most noble and loyal groups of elves in the all of Erban and has served her family for 2 generations.

Maxwell led Sylvia to her father's study room and from there they spot Valiek Argones sitting on his chair, facing them with a serious expression. He had brown short hair, and wore a red suit with a white shirt underneath. Maxwell humbly addresses himself and Sylvia in a British accent, "Sir Valiek, it is I Maxwell; your daughter is here as you requested."

"Thank you Maxwell, you may leave us now," said Valeik. Maxwell bows his head and walks out of the room leaving Sylvia alone with her father.

Valiek was the first to speak, "Sylvia, do you know why I have called for you so early?"

She immediately answers, "No father I don't."

Valiek gave Sylvia a vengeful stare as a response to her poor chose of words. "Sylvia you should know better than to talk to your father in such a manner, I expect to hear proper language young lady."

"I am sorry father, that will not happen again," she said in a more formal tone.

"I have called for you to speak about your marriage. You are to marry the youngest son of the Dylandy family at the end of your freshman year."

"What…marriage! But father I am only 15, and I have school and friends and….."

"Do not worry, after your wedding day, you will attend the school where the Dylandy's son is going; as for your friends…you can always make more."

Angry and confused Sylvia then asks, "But why do I have to get married now!?"

"Times are changing my naïve daughter, and it is time you start becoming a proper lady. Tomorrow, you and I, along with your mother, will have dinner with the Dylandy family and you will get along with their son Lyle Dylandy."

"But father I do not even know this Lyle person; for all I know he could be just as bad as…..you are!"

As Sylvia began to talk in an informal tone, she then received a slap in the face from Valiek out of anger. "You do not spite me, I am your father and you will marry Lyle Dylandy, is that understood."

Sylvia turns her gaze at her father and continuing to speak in a foul tone as she confronts him with a rebellious look. "And if I don't father, what will you to me, disown me? You'll be doing me a favor if you do!"

"How dare you! Go to your room this instant, I do not want to see your face for the whole day. And by tomorrow, I better get an answer from you or else, you will never see your friends or this city again!"

After the family feud, Sylvia has been in her room since; crying over the fact that her childhood will be at an end, and being so powerless despite the fact that she was an Argones. She then hears someone knocking on her door, followed by the voice of her butler, Maxwell. "My lady, it is I Maxwell, may I come in?"

Without giving an answer, Sylvia opens the door herself and looks to Maxwell with a concerning look. "Hello Maxwell, why do you look so sad for?" said Sylvia

"For you my lady, I overheard your argument with your father."

"You have, well I guess it is not a secret anymore."

"Please my lady you do not have to talk so formally around me, speak as you normally would."

Happy to know someone who respects her space, she then replies, "Thank you Maxwell, I always hated talking this way, it isn't me."

"I know my lady," he responded.

"You can just address me Sylvia if you want, so that we can be on equal footing."

"If you wish Miss Sylvia, but pardon for my bluntness but why are you so oppose to your marriage?"

She then walks back to her bed and sat on the edge; waving her arms out in a pouting manner. "For good reasons Maxwell. I'm too young to be thinking of getting engaged, and I'm just beginning my high school life in the city."

"Yes those are good reasons."

"I don't even know who this Dylandy person is, who are they anyway?" asked Sylvia.

"I believe they are the owners of PharmaWare, a global juggernaut specializing in the field of medical science."

"Ohhh how impressive…not really," said Sylvia sneeringly. "I bet he goes to some fancy school full of nobles, princes, and princesses."

"Well yes he does, he attends the same school as your cousin, Sylvia Van Hossen in Oricas City."

"He does, well at least that's a plus, if I ever change schools." Sylvia then lays face first on her bed, and stuffs her face with a pillow; she then resumes speaking in a muffled tone, "But I really like it here and I already made so many friends."

"True, you have been quite popular with everyone in the school. But why haven't you brought any of them over, I wonder?"

"Well that's…..that's because of my family of course, I'm afraid my friends might judge me differently if they knew how my life is; being the daughter of the mayor and all."

"Hmmmm, well pardon my boldness but is there someone you by happen to have a…..crush with?"

"What! Where did you come up with something like that?"

"When you told me to stop in front of the two who were arguing at the school gate, I noticed the red boy back from the hospital 2 years ago when I picked you up. If I remember correctly he was the one who you helped before, correct?"

"Well yes he is."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, not really, and the funny thing is, I'm actually kind of…nervous to speak to him."

"Oh…that is quite funny; you are quite friendly with everyone else."

"I know right! But seeing the same red boy again - so suddenly - leaves me at lost for words. I've never seen any other lizard man having red scales, and a human-like body before; and his eyes….they really…say a lot about him."

"How so miss?"

"When I first laid eyes on them, they seem human – calm and serene - but at the same time, they show a beast like behavior, maybe even mystical. I can't find the right word to describe them. For one second he had the eyes of a beast but the next, he looks so sincere and…civil."

"My, it seems you have been studying him for quite some time now Miss Sylvia."

"It isn't what you think I wasn't stalking him or anything I'm just noticing his differences."

"I wasn't saying you were stalking him miss. I said studying."

"Oh…ah….ugh…." Sylvia blushes as she reveals her blunder to Maxwell and in response he gave a small laugh.

Maxwell then asks, "Hmmm well if you like; may I suggest a technique to you?"

"Ask away!"

"The next time you see him, just act natural!"

"….really…act natural!?"

"Don't think of him as someone special; just think of him as a friend, or a brother maybe!"

Sylvia sighs out of hopelessness and says, "Well I'll make sure to do that, but I doubt I'll ever meet him tomorrow by accident. Thanks anyway Maxwell."

"My pleasure miss, now it is almost time to eat, do you wish to eat your supper in your room miss Sylvia?"

"That would be wonderful." Maxwell quickly leaves Sylvia's room and walks away to the kitchen.

After finishing her meal, Sylvia soon felt tired and decided to end her day early. But just before she her went to sleep, she looks out of her window and notices a blue star falling out of the sky. Hoping to make a wish from an actual shooting star, Sylvia lifts herself out of bed and walks out to her balcony. She then prays for one wish to come true and soon quickly went back inside in a cheerful mood, believing that tomorrow would be a good day.

**_Velium City, Train Station Vicinity….._**

Throughout the streets of Velium City, the sound of broken bones and sizzling corpses echoes in every corner of the vicinity. Half an hour has passed after the kaoticon's invaded the city and at the current moment, a tenth of the populations are either missing or killed during the initial assault. At the time, the kaoticons were happily feasting on their meals with demonic grins across their faces; though they were still not satisfied by the amount of energy their getting.

Inside an alleyway, Sylvia has been hiding inside a trash bin for a half an hour since the incident at the train station. During her time inside, she heard the crushing bones of a couple she had seen just a few minutes ago before the white monster – kaoticon - savagely devoured them.

She was just in the train station when all of this had happen and was the lucky few who came out alive. Right after she left Erb's group, she went to take a train back home because it would take a while for her butler to pick her up by car. As a train came by, she slowly enters the car full of other people, until two fireballs landed right in front of the train. Behind the smoke cloud on the tracks, came two towering pale creatures and within a few seconds, they commenced their killing spree; ripping apart everyone within their grasp. After that, Sylvia ran out of the station along with anyone else who was still alive and out of pure fear she ran into an alleyway and hid inside a large trash bin.

One of the kaoticons from the train station exited outside and began hunting all of the stragglers who were in the station using its ability to sense energy signatures and caught them all with ease; Sylvia was the last one.

So far, from what Sylvia can tell, the white beast hasn't noticed her yet and seems to be busy finishing its meal. However, the kaoticon knew where she was, but decides to save her later as dessert.

Its last target was inside a container down a narrow passage, however the reason why it left its victim sat alive for so long was because the kaoticon was eating its two victims; plus, the kaoticons love to take their time feasting on flesh, and chasing their prey for sport - especially if their chasing a female. Using their ability to see electro-magnetic waves, they can tell the gender of their prey by how their waves fluctuate. If their prey's wave fluctuates rapidly, then it's a male; which then leads to an instant slaughter. But if they find a female as their prey, they let the female go for a while and chase it; eventually ending up in their stomachs and increasing their powers in the end.

Consuming the last bit of meat, it then left the pile of bones and slowly approaches the girl's hiding spot; making Sylvia's heart skip a beat after every step she heard.

Although, the kaoticon was right above the trash can - containing his last prey - it quickly felt a strong overwhelming power level in the sky above. There, it sights a bright blue light of energy and decides to leave the girl and starts flying to the source; along with almost every other kaoticon throughout the city.

Sylvia notices the absence of the monster's footstep and risks herself to take a peek outside. No signs of her pursuer - or anyone else for that matter - were anywhere near her and so she finally let out a sigh of relief - realizing she was so close to being lizard food. She got out of her hiding spot and starts walking out of the alley, only to find piles of rubble and bones in front of her and pools of blood on the staircase near the stations entrance. She let out a scream as she covers her face after witnessing hell itself. She kept telling herself that she was having a bad dream which would explain her discovery of an alien from another galaxy, but to no luck could she wake up from her nightmare.

However, her fears escalate even further as a familiar voice began calling out her name; she recognizes it to be Erb. She didn't know what he was thinking - yelling so loudly and all – and then thought, _"What is he thinking; those monsters are going to kill him." _In order to save him, Sylvia quickly runs towards the origin of Erb's voice but she then stumbles upon a military Humvee.

_"If I'm going to do anything, I'm going to need a weapon first," _she thought.

She examines the vehicle's exterior condition and sadly it was terribly damage and inoperable. She then searches interior of the vehicle but most of the armaments inside were empty. In the end, all she could scavenge from the hummer was a belt full of grenades, an M9 pistol with two spare clips, and a combat knife.

When she was little, her parents have taught her how to wield weapons due to the fact that the Argones were a warrior family; her father taught her how to handle a knife, while her mother taught her how to shoot a gun. At first Sylvia hated the fact that she knew these skills by heart, but now wasn't the time to hold a personal grudge. Using her skills, she confidently straps the grenades across her waist; holster's her pistol inside her skirt; the spare clips in her pocket, and sheaves her knife by her ankle.

Resuming her primary mission, Sylvia prays for his safety and for herself if either of them were to meet one of the pale giants again. She couldn't believe the display of power and speed the giant's had, one moment in the station, they were just standing on the tracks and in the next with just one swing of their arms they cut through a group of people with ease. She didn't even know if a gun or a few explosives would hurt them, - let alone kill - but she had to do something.

As soon as she turns around a corner, Sylvia finally spots Erb calling out her name in the middle of the streets running anxiously. In a desperate dash she flat-out runs towards him and starts to scold him for being so clueless. "Erb! Stop yelling please!"

From the corner of his eye, he spots Sylvia running towards him with a worried expression and was about to greet her until she cut him off. "Stop screaming Erb or you'll attract them? We have to hide now before those monsters find us."

"Monsters, you mean the kaoticons?"

"Kao…what? No the big reptile creatures, they may still be around so come on!" Sylvia tries to drag her friend to safety but met some resistance from him.

Erb begins explaining what he knows so far from what Aqua told him. "Well yeah that's what I meant, Aqua calls them that, and she's fighting those freaks off in the sky right now."

"What! She is?" Sylvia turns her gaze up to the sky above the city and gasp in awe as flashes of lights rapidly flicker away in the orange sky and the multitude of the white beats gathering around it. She then imagines Aqua fighting a horde of those monsters by herself and then looks at Erb's face to ask why he left her all alone. But she soon realized her question would have been categorized as a stupid one since she knew full well what Aqua is capable of.

_"There's no one in the world that would be of use to Aqua in her fight, we would only get in her way," _thought Sylvia

"Aqua is trying to gain the attention of the monsters, so that the people of the city can escape without worrying about them. I want you to come with me Sylvia."

"But, what about….never mind, let's get out here."

Erb and Sylvia ran hand in hand through the streets of deserted City, believing they wouldn't encounter the horrible beasts. They quickly arrive near an intersection full of empty cars and proceed to make a right turn until something caught their attention. The sight of a car flying above their heads and shortly exploding behind their position caught them by surprise.

Right in front of the two stood a single kaoticon, but the one they see looked somewhat different from the one's they've seen before; this one was taller, muscular, and had a horn in a shape of a blade sticking out of its forehead. Erb steps in front of Sylvia to act as a shield for her, but knew full too well that he couldn't do a single thing to protect her, except using himself as bait.

The horned kaoticon was running after a car full of people and finally stops it after wrapping in front of it and tossing it up in the air. But the creature regretted its action, soon after the car blew up, losing its meal in the process. Its name was Avon, and compared to his other brother's throughout the city, he was smart enough to not approach the blue light in the sky. Avon plans to wait for the being in the sky to become weaker, giving him a chance to eat a potentially powerful. He then notices two little creatures in his view and even though their power levels were low, they would make good appetizer for him. But then Avon suddenly felt multiple energy signatures to his left, so he turns around to see whatever was coming. But to his surprise, he was soon greeted by a fast, large metal slug impacting on his face and was thrown into a store quickly after.

As they watch the kaoticon in front of them get blown back through a store, the two companions jump from the sound of a tank shot and were speechless. Erb and Sylvia try to process what had just happen until they spot a tank rolling around the corner, accompanied with two Humvees, two trucks, and several armed men. Both students immediately recognize them to be part of the Erbanian army.

Upon their sight they let out a joyous chant towards their saviors. Shortly after, a black van pulled up beside the tank and out from the van was a man wearing a black suit with a confident grin across his face. Thinking like they've passed the worst of the attack, they begin to feel hopeful on their survival since their obstacle has been taken care of.

**_Velium City, Subway Station…_**

Near the center of the city, a group of survivors were traversing through an underground subway tunnel and among the group, Saji and Louise, were holding onto one another for dear life.

Several minutes before the station almost caved in, Saji and Louise were about to enter the station but the sound of explosions above them made Saji push himself and Louise inside before the exit closed in on them; trapping them both.

Ever since then, they and several other people went into the tunnels with the intention of getting out; but the earth shattering noise on the surface scared the living day light out of them, making Louise to latch onto Saji's arm firmly. In response, he tries to calm Louise down, "It's alright, we're going to be alright, and the ceiling is still intact, see."

Louise looks up to the ceiling, and sees it in one piece, causing her to slowly loosen her grip around his arm. The group continues through the tunnel, hearing the sound of devastation above, until someone suddenly spoke out in a hopeful tone. "I see light!"

Relieve to discover another station; everyone then made a mad dash towards the light. There they see an almost intact station, with minor cracks and leftover items. To make sure the exits are open; one of the people, a centaur male, volunteers to scout for an exit. He quickly leaves the group behind, while the rest of the survivors choose to wait patiently; some have sat down to rest and recuperate. Saji and Louise sat on a bench by a female elf comforting her two children.

Louise stares at the mother, watching as she gently soothes her children; telling them the same thing Saji said. Sensing Louise's uneasiness beside him, Saji began to worry for the safety of his friends, Erb Aqua, Sylvia, and everyone else he knew. But he then shifts his concern to his sister, Kinue.

Kinue was the only family he had left, and was currently working as a reporter for Velium News Network. When Saji was just a little boy, both of his parents were engineers working on the orbital elevator Valor. But one day, his parents were taking a shuttle train up to the monitoring room in the Valor but met with an unexpected accident. A group of terrorist calling themselves "The White Fade" had hijacked the city's power plant for the sole purpose of gaining the attention of the Erbanian government but they accidentally caused a city wide blackout beneath the orbital elevator, causing it to shut down completely due to a lack of power. The magnetic rails that kept the shuttle in place were deactivated soon and since the shuttle was still within the planet's atmosphere, it began to plummet to the bottom of the elevator; killing hundreds of passengers onboard the train and in the station beneath. That day was forever known as 9/11 - September 11, 2003 and from that point on, "White Fade" was considered a global terrorist organization and every nations most wanted list.

On that day, a memorial was held for the people who had lost love ones from the incident, and both Saji and his older sister mourned the death of their parents. Later on, their grandmother - who was living in the city - took them both under her care for a while; but sadly, she passed away peacefully in her sleep several years later. Kinue was all Saji had left, but as a reporter, she did a good job in providing her little brother and herself. Ever since she took care of Saji, she had always looked out for him and was able to get him to attend the best school the city had to offer - MN High; and in return he did his best to become a good little brother for her.

Saji couldn't stand the thought of losing his sister and became very worried as he sat in the station with his lover next to him.

Coming from up the staircase, the centaur man came back to the group, but with an upsetting look. He did locate the exit and was thankfully it was clear, but what's outside startled him to death and he urges everyone, "The coast is clear, but I suggest you guys to go out cautiously." They all slowly tread out of the station, hoping to free themselves from their dilemma; unfortunately they're greeted with terrible despair. The streets were littered with burning cars, mangled bodies, and broken poles; they all began to wish they had stayed inside the subway.

The group of survivors then hears the sound of bones crushing and peels their sights to five white armored figures inside a store with blood dripping from their shark-like mouths. The tall beings had tails as long as their bodies, lizard-like limbs, steel-like scales, and razor sharp teeth. The sight of the terrifying lizard's even caused Louise let out a scream, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She then quickly runs away from the group out of fear of being eaten. Terrified and confuse, Saji then yells, "LOUISE WAIT!" He pursues to stop Louise's crazy stunt while everyone hastily ran back inside the subway station.

The five kaoticons just finished their meals from within the store and were about to start hunting for more food till they spot a group of frighten snacks emerging from underground. They see one of them run off in another direction along with another, and the rest went back down from whence they came. Three of the five went after the largest group, while the other two chased after the stragglers.

Saji painfully tries to keep up with Louise as she kept running and screaming wildly through the vacant streets; though the scene of carnage they pass by only made Louise's anxiety flare even more uncontrollably. Despite that, she eventually collapses on the spot from exhaustion, giving Saji enough time to catch up on his trembling girlfriend and holding her in his arms. He seeks a way to stop her quivering; but even he couldn't stop himself.

Louise couldn't stop crying and shaking as she keeps replaying the scene she saw from the store - how those creatures ripped through the meat and bones off of the dead bodies. She mutters to Saji in a panicking manner, "Saji, 'sniff' what were those things, they weren't normal, they….they….they were eating people….they….they….'sniff'"

"Calm down Louise I'm here, I'm right here with you so please…" But Saji's attempt to bring peace to his frighten lover brought no effect.

"I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home…."Louise kept repeating her sentence frenziedly which made Saji start to panic as well. He didn't know what to do, where to go, or how to even approach the current situation; he felt lost in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. The sound of heavy large footsteps then enter his ears, urging him to run; however he's too scared to even check who it is.

As the kaoticons stalk their new meal, they were drooling manically and making discomforting grunts to the frail little boy and the petrified girl - murmuring words to herself like a mad woman.

All Saji could do in his current state was hold Louise tightly in his arm and provide his body as a shield for her. Louise held onto him even tighter, never wanting to leave his side, and shuts her eyes, fearing for the worst. Saji then musters up all of his courage to face - not the monsters; but to his girlfriend. "Louise….do you know how long we've been dating each other for?"

Louise hastily opens her eyes after hearing his voice but sat silently as she hears him continue.

"If I can recall…..I think it was 7 months, maybe from the beginning of the school year…..I think. But truthfully I feel like we've been together for a year or even longer." Saji then looks at Louise's eye with a peaceful stare.

"During these past few months, every minute we spent together holding hand and hand, I enjoyed every second of your company. Every time I see you smile, laugh and even make an angry face, I always thought of you as an angel in disguise, and I thank god every day for giving me the chance to date someone as cheerful as you."

They both then shed tears, accompanied with dreamy smiles to one another.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world, and before we depart from this place, I just wanted to say…..I love you. I love you Louise and I will never leave your side."

After hearing her boyfriend's heartwarming last words, Louise began to ease herself off of Saji and looked to his face with tears of joy flowing down her red cheeks.

"I love you too Saji, and I'll never leave you either!"

Oblivious to their inevitable demise, the two lovers then engage each other passionately with their lips, as if they were sealing a vow.

The two Kaoticons were eagerly waiting for the two of them to make a run for their lives or at least move a limb or two. But to their disappointment, as they began kissing each other, the two creatures on the ground ignored them; making the kaoticons angry.

The monsters then slowly open their mouths to devour their meal; however, they soon hear a girl , making a war cry, resonant above them. When they looked up they detect a little girl with wings, rapidly descending on them; plunging her sword into one of the kaoticon's face.

Saji and Louise peacefully await their deaths by the monster's hands, but they discover a girl yelling over their heads and immediately look up. There they watch as an angel thrusts her sword into one of the monsters through the head –the other jumps away from its comrade. The two lovers made out the angel with orange hair girl and wearing a strange outfit with white bird wings on her back.

The girl pulls her sword out of the dead monster and let its body fall on the floor sluggishly. The first question to come in Saji's and Louise's mind was if they are really seeing an angel, coming to their rescue. However, Saji had a strange feeling as he looks at the girl, wondering where he has seen her before.

The girl's name was Sakura, and as she pulls her sword out of the creatures head, she proceeds to plant her feet on the ground and points her blade at the other white monster. "I will not let you harm another person, you monster! And I won't let you live either!"

Sakura looks towards the couple behind her with an assuring smile, hinting that she would protect them. She then turns her attention back to the remaining monster.

After seeing its comrade die by a small girl, who clearly had a lower power level then they both did, cause it to let out a raging roar towards his new victim. The kaoticon leaps towards Sakura in a tackling motion, but was then caught by an attack from behind. It felt lightning striking its body and became electrocuted in mid-air. The burnt creature fell on top its comrade and behind the dead corpses revealed a boy with a sword in his hand.

"You're done already, that was quick," said Sakura.

"They were pretty easy to take care when I used your Time card, but cutting them was a different matter," said Syaoran.

Sakura then turns to the two people behind her again and notices the design of their uniforms; they're just like her brother's clothing. "Um excuse me, but are you two from MN High by any chance?" said Sakura simply.

Louise is the first to respond, "Yes….we are…why do you ask?"

Sakura responds, "Have you seen a red lizard boy at your school, he has red spiky hair and…"

But as Sakura describes her brother to the both of them, Saji took a long good look at the girls face, and in a few short seconds, he finally remembers where he seen her; she was on Erb's phone - his wallpaper.

"Your Erb's little sister aren't you?" said Saji in a surprised manner.

"Wait, you know my brother?" she asked.

"Erb has a sister?" Louise replied questionably.

"Know him…he's my best friend. We last saw him with Aqua like an hour ago near the shopping district. Has something happen to him?"

_"Oh good, he's safe, as well for that girl,_" Sakura thought hopefully and then said, "I don't know, that's what I want to find out. But thank you for this information, now I know where he might be. May I know your name?"

"It's Saji, Saji Crossroad! And it should be us thanking you! You saved both of our lives and single handedly took out that thing!"

Sakura blushes on the spot and says, "Well, it's my job after all."

"Not really, she just does it for the glory," said Syaoran plainly.

Sakura gave Syaoran a quick jab to his shoulder and made a pouting face after; making Saji and Louise chuckle in response. The four of them then sight the group from the subway coming around a corner.

Apparently Syaoran and Sakura found the group of survivors first, and ran after the three kaoticons who went chasing them in the subway. Syaoran choose to take care of the three going after the group while Sakura went after the other two kaoticons who went after Saji and Louise.

"Wow you two were amazing, killing off those monsters without breaking a sweat, your both heroes!" said Louise.

"Thank you for your compliment, but really, we were just doing our job. But they were pretty scary to look at though, and terrifyingly fast," said Sakura.

"Well at least we can get home now, since they've been taken care of," said Saji.

"Not all of them, there still plenty more all over the city. Although, it's pretty strange to see them acting so weirdly when that light appeared in the sky, they all just ran towards it" said Syaoran.

"What light?" Everyone was puzzled by what Syaoran meant but they direct their gaze at the sky and witness a series of flashes blinking rapidly.

"Well, whatever it is, it's at least keeping those things busy, let's get out of here before they come back," said Louise.

But Sakura pleads, "But we can't, I still need to find my brother."

"I'm sorry Sakura but we can't stay here, we need to go somewhere safe and far away, we're no match against those things," said Saji.

"Sakura, how about we split up, I'll go look for your brother while you take everyone out of the city through the eastern outskirts. I promise to look for him in the shopping district," said Syaoran.

"But I…"

"It's alright I can take care of myself, I will come back with your brother safe."

"Well…..then you better or else I will never figure you…..ok!"

Syaoran gave Sakura a quick smile and starts speeding off to the shopping district, leaving everyone to her care. Her group then quietly walks through the ruin city, hoping to reach the edge of the city but despite Sakura's duty to protect everyone, she couldn't erase her worries for her brother's, his schoolmates, and Syaoran's well-being.

Cerberus then pops out of her backpack, surprising everyone behind her and catching their focus. Cerberus then proceeds to help comfort his friends doubt. "Don't worry Sakura, Syaoran is stronger than most other people we know, and he still has your time card, giving him an edge against those freaks."

"I know but I can't get rid of this feeling about my brother, I feel like something horrible will happen to him and I feel like I should be the on looking for him."

"Sakura, you need to have more confidence in your brother and in Syaoran, both of them will come back alive, I guarantee you!"

After hearing her tiny guide giving words of encouragement, she nods her head in an upbeat manner. She then expands her wings and took flight into the sky, leading the group out of the city while keeping a watchful eye around their surroundings.

**_Velium City, Suburbs….._**

Back inside the city, upon Axel's arrival near an intersection, he watches a tank shoot a white behemoth dead on and see's it engulfed in a blaze. He steps out of the van to view the burning display, and spots two students to his left.

Less than an hour ago - ordered by the chairman of the L.U.E - Hughes was put in command over the Erbanian army stationed outside of Velium city but to his displeasure, the army took too long to mobilize due to the short notice. As a result he arrives in a destroyed city where he spent his vacation time since yesterday. But seeing the two students alive and overjoyed, only strengthen his resolve. "Officer escort those two here, I want to talk to them.'

"Yes Lieutenant." Shortly after, the soldier ran up to Erb and Sylvia, telling them to come with them. They both did what he asked and went with the soldier to the black van. There they notice the sage green hair man not wearing an army uniform like the other soldiers but from the way they saluted him, Sylvia and Erb just deemed him to be the commanding officer. Axel suddenly felt a little awkward when the two students stare at him with questionable expressions, as if he had something on his face. He then proceeds to greet himself to Erb and Sylvia. "Are you two ok?"

Erb answered for the both of them. "Yes we are, and thank god you guys came along when you did."

"Well we're glad to hear that, aren't we boys!" All the soldiers responded to their commander with thumbs ups accompanied with slight chuckle.

"My name is Lieutenant Hughes please to make your acquaintance."

"Oh likewise, my name is Sylvia, Sylvia Von Argones," said Sylvia

"Argones? Are you by any chance Mayor Valiek's daughter?"

"Yes I am; is my father alright, did he and my mother evacuate out of the city?"

"They're both alive and well Miss Argones, I just met them before we started rolling the army into the city. And the funny thing is they asked me to send a search party to find you, looks like I don't have to."

"Oh thank god, thank you for telling me this Mr. Hughes! And please, you can call Sylvia."

"It's my job to serve the people, Sylvia," said Axel. He then reaches for Sylvia's hand gracefully, bows his head forward and prints his lips on her soft, small knuckles. Sylvia blushes from the sudden gesture, but Erb makes his usual pouting look; making a hissing noise with his tongue.

Everyone else whistles out in approval, causing Axel to blush himself. "Now before we can talk any further, how about you guys get in the van with me, there's probably going to be more of those freaks lying here."

Sylvia and Erb nods in agreement and did what he said without a moment's notice, but they soon hear one of the soldiers yell out, "We got Contact!"

Axel, Erb and Sylvia watch the one horn kaoticon roughly walking out of the store with no indication of being harmed or in pain; he also held a large metal slug on his right hand.

Every spectator couldn't believe their eyes as the giant simply treads to them as if nothing had happen. Then in a loud voice, Axel gave the command to open fire. "ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!"

All the soldiers commence their assault, lighting up the kaoticon in a furious display of fire and lead. The sound of assault rifles and mounted machine guns filled the air around them in rapid succession. But as they kept pouring rounds at the giant, they realize all of their bullets were ricocheting off the monsters body, leaving no marks on its steel white scales.

As the sound of thunder suddenly deafens the air, a metal slug flies right out of the tank's cannon and head face to face with the kaoticon. But unlike last time, after the slug made contact with the kaoticon, he got pushed back by less than a foot, and stood there with its head leaning back and biting down on a metal slug; this made the soldiers halt their firing as they gaze upon the indestructible creature. Then the Kaoticon resumes his approach with the slug caught in its mouth and the one in its hand.

Axel examines the creature out of disbelief and continues to swiftly drag both Erb and Sylvia into the van and gave out another command. "All UNITS, RETREAT NOW! HUMVEE'S PROVIDE COVER FIRE!"

The van quickly reverses behind the military vehicles and drove off in a hurry, while the soldiers struggle to get into their transport vehicles.

Avon, the kaoticon, uses the opportunity to chase them; not leaving anyone alive. In a quick motion, Avon crushes both of the metal slugs he held on and as the remains of the oversized bullet fell, he progresses to unleash his power upon the frighten soldiers. Shattering the ground beneath him, he first lunges himself at the soldiers and instantly swung his arms at an insane speed, turning them into chunks of flesh. One of the transport vehicles tries to run him over, but he stops it with ease and lifts the hunk of metal in the air. The kaoticon then threw his 'little toy' towards the other truck making both of them to explode. After that, he stuck out both of his arms, quickly forms a purple sphere of light in both palms and releases the energy onto the two smaller vehicles, blowing them up in the process.

The tank spun its cannon around towards Avon and fires at him for the third time. But the shot misses Avon as he simply side steps away from the slug. In a flash, the kaoticon disappears from the spot and then reappears in front of the tank. He performs a fast punch, puncturing the armor and killing the driver in the other end. After that, he then lifts the tank like it did with the truck and flies up in the air, positioning himself in a way to throw his new toy at a vehicle currently driving away from him.

"What the hell is that monster, it just threw a truck like it was nothing," said Axel. Elmer, who's currently driving the van, sees the being through his side mirror in the air, with a tank in its hand. Taking desperate measures, he starts zigzagging and increasing the van's speed in order to reach the next turn or anywhere if what he's thinking comes true.

Hearing the screams of the two other life forms inside the tank, Avon finally threw his toy towards the moving object with incredible speed.

Elmer knew he wasn't going to make the turn in time, so he creams out, "EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELF!"

Upon hearing the driver yell, Erb shields Sylvia with his body, while Axel and everyone in the van braced themselves on their seat until the van was violently hit from its rear.

The tank collides with the rear of the van, causing it to flip head over and later falling on its side and crashing through a store.

Few minutes later, Axel opens his eye and finds himself on the side of the van. Quickly regaining his senses, he slowly brought himself up, and lets out a roll call for anyone still alive to respond. "Is everyone alright? Is anyone still breathing?"

He soon detects five call outs, the first is Elmer, the second Jordan, the third is another of his own - an elf woman - and last two are Erb and Sylvia. Counting everyone and himself to be present in the vain, there are no causalities made and everyone only had minor cuts and bruises. "We got lucky…very lucky," whispered Hughes and then says out loud, "Ok we have to move now, let's go!"

Everyone stood up soon after and Jordan quickly kicked the front glass open, leading everyone out of the overturn van. They then press on to move through the back entrance in the store for fear of meeting the kaoticon outside and quickly enter a deserted alleyway.

Avon floats down to where the overturn vehicle laid and starts to use his senses to detect if there were any life present. He promptly finds 6 life signs several meters away from him; all of them well and alive - just the way he likes his prey.

The group of 6 began running through the alleyway in order to flee the vicinity of the horned beast. Axel and Jordan are leading the group, while Elmer and the elf woman stayed close behind them, ending with Erb and Sylvia lagging in the back. But out of nowhere a small section of the wall between Elmer and the elf suddenly collapses, there upon revealing the monster within the dust.

Avon discovers himself standing in front of a woman with pointy pairs of ears and sees her pull out a metal object out of her coat.

The elf shot several rounds at the monster, but was welcomed with a quick decapitation by his tail. Erb and Sylvia soon ran in the other direction and entered another building, leaving the rest in the alley. Axel, Jordan, and Elmer kept shooting at the monster's back hoping to keep the beast's attention. But they were assaulted after receiving a sudden powerful gust of air as the monster turn its head and gave a loud shout at them; causing them to be blown out of the alleyway.

Seeing as how the two smaller beings were escaping his view, and the other three aren't moving, Avon decides to enjoy his time chasing the two who're running. He then jumps up through the alley and stood motionless in the air, waiting for them to reach a certain distance so that he would at least get a challenge. Few minutes later he then dashes to Erb and Sylvia, hoping to kill them slowly.

Axel, Jordan, and Elmer began to stand up, limping in pain as if they were just hit by a wall or some sort. "Shit, nothing we did hurt the bastard…..wait where are the kids?"

Elmer answers his question, "They went into the building to escape, but I'm afraid the creature is currently chasing them."

Hughes then takes out a hand radio and then speaks through it, "Attention all ground units, this is Commanding officer Hughes, retreat back to the outskirts, I repeat, retreat back to the outskirts. For any available air units in the northern outskirts, be on the lookout for two students – a girl and a red lizard boy - wearing navy blue clothing; does anyone copy over!"

He then gets a response from the radio, "This is Blackhawk one, we copy on your transmission, we'll make sure to keep our eyes open on those two package, over!"

"Alright then, over and out." Hughes clicks the radio off and orders his men, "alright enough resting men; let's get a move on." The two subordinates obeyed their superiors command and desperately went searching for the two students, fearing for the worst.

**_April 24, 2013/ Velium City/ Northern Outskirts_**

While closing near the edge of the city, Erb and Sylvia were still running away from the scene of carnage. A single one of the kaoticons just took out several armed men, two fully mounted Humvees, destroyed two trucks, and a tank; the small army didn't stand a chance against the foreign creature.

Sylvia - who was now leading the both of them - notices her friend was slowing down drastically and panting heavily. She knew Erb need to rest but now wasn't the time for that_. "We need to keep running as far away as possible from that one-horned freak,"_ she thought.

However, Erb's body was at its limit and after struggling for so long to keep himself going, he lost the will to move. "I…can't….run…any….more."

Erb lets go of Sylvia's hand and collapse on the ground, effecting Sylvia to panic and began helping her fatigue friend. "Erb get up, we have to keep moving. We're almost out of the city, so please get up. Don't give up now, not when were so close."

"It's….no use…I can't run anymore. Go on without me Sylvia….get out of the city while…you can. In the state I'm in…..I'll just slow you down."

"And leave you with that monster; never! I'll get us both out, I still have these anyway."

Sylvia shows Erb her own arsenals, which were a couple of grenades and a handgun. But Erb knew without a doubt the weapons she had were clearly no match against the giant lizard; what were grenades and a pistol going to do against a being who just caught a tank shell with its mouth.

Sylvia marches over and places his arm over her shoulders in an attempt to carry him; however, she also becomes too exhausted. He knew they wouldn't make it out of the city because of him so he did what he can only do.

The brave lizard boy then pushes himself away from Sylvia and falls to the ground; but the next thing he did was give a hostile expression to her while telling her, "I said go, so get out of here now. I'm not going to repeat myself!"

She then yells back, "Are you crazy or just dense, I said we're leaving together so we leave together!" She couldn't stand the thought of leaving anyone behind, not even Erb in his condition; she wasn't going to leave behind the one boy she finally meets since 2 years ago. She then tries to change his decision, but is stop herself as Erb stands up by himself and faces his back towards her.

"I can stand now, so don't worry about me anymore, worry about yourself. I don't want you to die because of my own problems, so go, now!" yelled Erb angrily.

She couldn't believe what she's hearing from him; she had only met him again for a few hours, but here he is, ready to give his life to keep her safe. She starts to remember the time when he defended her against the bullies and knew full well that he would do it again without a second thought. But imagining him being slaughter by the kaoticon made her plead to him in a desperate struggle, "Please don't do this, not again, not like last time; I'm going to get us out of this and after that we can start to get to know each other, so please…please…."

They soon hear the sound of blades cutting through the air, and right above them, they see a black transport helicopter hovering several meters off the ground. "See Erb, the military is here, we're saved!" said Sylvia.

But just as she declares their last hope, a white blur crashes into the helicopter, making the vehicle spin-off uncontrollably and eventually, crash besides a building. The resulting explosion shatters the windows around them, and out from the wreckage came the one horn kaoticon.

All Erb could think about at the time was to push Sylvia away from him and motioning her to run. He pushes Sylvia away but before he had a chance to tell her to run, he felt a swift stab motion through his chest. He slowly tilts his head down and to his horror; he sees the creature's hand sticking out of his chest with his blood dripping on the floor.

Avon began to give a beastly laugh after impaling his first victim and out of pure pleasure; he threw the lizard boy towards the feet of the girl.

Seeing Erb killed and thrown at her feet, she knelt down beside the lifeless corpse and cries in utter horror and agony, realizing that he was dead now. She then held his body and places his head onto her chest, dropping tears of despair upon his face. Erb watches as the girl he met two years ago is yet again crying for him, and all he could do now while his life fades away was regretting not being able to protect her any further.

**_Velium City, City Air Space….._**

Up in the skies of the burning city, Aqua held her ground against the Kaoticon horde, having little difficulty killing them off. Three of the beast charged at her from three directions; forming a three way pincer movement. But they failed miserably as she disappears from their sight; making them to collide into each other and then spot her reappear several feet away from them. The three then charge at her again but were welcomed with an unexpected splitting sound as they found themselves vertically cut in half.

Aqua sped past the kaoticons with her incredible speed and began slashing them away with her sword; killing them seconds later. But she couldn't believe how many of the white beings were inside the debris that fell from the sky

There were hundreds of them, all scattered arcross the city; and not all of them came attacking her, some of them stayed in the city. She can make out 14 of them to be at least 20 times stronger than the ones with her.

From what Aqua has learned during her stay in the academy, the kaoticons also have a ranking system much like their own, but so far they have been only four ranks ever recorded. Their ranking go from level 1 - the weakest - to level 4; but some say that there were levels beyond the fourth and were said to be at least on par with a Supreme Meister Class, and even King Class.

The one's in the sky with Aqua are level 1 kaoticons and had an average power level of 700. But as they eat more and more, their powers increase exponentially, making them evolve to the next level. The 14 who are still roaming the city are level 2, with a power level of over 10,000. Luckily the strongest kaoticons in the entire planet are level 2, and Aqua was still clearly the strongest being by far.

During their expeditions throughout the Pegasus galaxy, her people have faced the kaoticons and at first they found them to be a minor threat due to fighting strength. But as the aureaians discover more and more about the mysterious race of lizard creatures, they begin to realize how dangerous they were and where their true origins lie.

Every time a kaoticon evolved, their current speed, power, and intelligence grow tremendously; reaching to the millions or billions in terms of power levels. This was why they eat - by eating they gain power, and by gaining power, they evolve even further, to become the killing machines they were mdae to be by their one and only god.

Recorded in their history archives, they have learned that kaoticons had a different name, called the flood. Millions of years ago, an evil god named Unicron - the planet eater - created the flood in order to rule all that exist, from galaxies and to areas beyond the laws of the universes – multiverses, parallel universes and etc!

Unicron led his flood army through the cosmos, eating planets and stars, and pillaging entire galaxies. But it was then when the ancient ones stepped in and fought against Unicron for all of the people across the multiverse. They were a powerful race of beings that were once deemed as the protectors of the universe and one of the first founding races to ever be near the creation of all life; and from then on, the aureaian people forever named their protectors as the Forerunners.

Technologically more advanced than any recorded group in the entire history, and having godly powers – so powerful they were able to form star systems out of the vastness of space - the Forerunner wagged war with the flood. Lasting for several decades; sides suffered many defeats and victory, but in the end, Unicron was finally defeated by one of the three leaders within the Forerunner hierarchy; he was given the title Crimson King soon after!

The Crimson King was among the three leaders of the forerunners and single handily defeated Unicron. However, instead of the war ending after his demise, the floods were still consuming planets at an exponential rate; even the Forerunner planets were consumed. However, mysteriously enough, the flood cease to feed, and have evolved to this day as kaoticons.

No one knows how the war ended, where the forerunners disappeared to, or why the kaoticons were born; all that everyone knows was that they shouldn't underestimate their foe, like the forerunners.

After she finished recalling her history lesson, she watches the large horde of level 1 kaoticons bunched-up together, unleashing a series of energy blasts towards her. In response she simply dodges their attacks and even deflects some of them back with just a flick of her wrist, killing several of them in the end.

She flew higher into the sky in order to make the level 1's follow; and using her speed, she then flies right past them, appearing as though she warped underneath the group. The kaoticons survey the area to find her but were suddenly attacked by a barrage of fireballs from beneath them.

"**Firaga**!"

Aqua chants a spell using her sword as a wand, and produced multiple fireballs, launching themselves at the horde above her. Some of the group became incinerated upon contact while the rest barely evade them, leaving them wide open for Aqua to launch another barrage.

But before summoning another **Firaga**, she unexpectedly senses a familiar energy signature instandtly decreasing. She soon discovers the energy signal belonged to Erb and he's dying. She soon feels Sylvia's signature right next to him but also a kaoticon, and to make matters worse it was a level 2.

"Oh no, Erb! Sylvia!" Aqua quickly left the city's airspace and warps her way through the city in order to save her two friends. However, the kaoticons began tailing her; determine to have their meal one way or another.

**_Velium City, Outskirts….._**

Sylvia was facing death in the face as she passionately held Erb's head, shielding whatever life he had left.

She cries her heart out for her friend and regrets not doing anything to save him. She'd seen Erb push her away and immediately saw the creature thrusting its hand through his chest. Seeing his lifeless body thrown to her feet caused her to go through a mental breakdown.

Avon made a dementing smile as he slowly approaches his last prey; reveling at the thought of hearing her scream as he images himself slowly ripping her apart, limb by limb. The giant finally took one last step and was now towering over his victim. He extend his arm towards the girl's head, but out of nowhere, Avon felt an immense pain coming from his back as if someone slashed him.

Aqua arrived at the edge of the city and on her way she observed the kaoticon reaching out towards Sylvia's head. Out of desperation, she then warps herself behind the level 2, slashes his back and then lands a roundhouse kick to his side. The beast was then launched across the city, smashing through every building it came in contact with and ultimately splashes into the ocean.

The entire fight took only a second, but it still left Sylvia staring in disbelief.

The sight of the level 2 quickly disappears from Aqua's view and she now tends to her friends; but instead of feeling relived, she let out a cry of misery after examining a gaping hole in Erb's chest. "I…..I….failed…..oh Erb I'm so sorry…..I shouldn't have left you alone!"

Aqua and Sylvia both wallow in grief at their failure to protect Erb, and began to slowly cry themselves into a deep state of despair. But then something clicks inside of Aqua's mind as she recalls the countless spells she knew and recognizes one that may save her friend. _"Yes…yes that can work, I can still save him!"_ she thought passionately.

The blue hair girl wipes her tears off her face and gave a hopeful look to Sylvia, and in return she stops herself, wondering what Aqua was so hopeful about. Aqua then tells her, "Sylvia, can you put Erb on the ground, what I'm going to do would require him to be lying flat on the ground."

"What are you going to do…..are you going to heal him like you did back at school?"

"No, it's too late to perform that spell, I wouldn't be able to close the wound and heal his body. But I do know another spell that can revive him?"

"Wait…revive? Are you saying you can bring him back!?"

"Yes I can, but it requires a….it's….pretty risky!"

"What's the risk, tell me?"

Aqua takes a long deep breathe and resumes, "The spell is called** revival**; it's powerful and ancient spell that can revive anyone who just recently died – very recently – but in exchange, the caster uses his or her own life and gives it to the person."

"The…the casters life, then that means…"

"Yes I know; I will die if I perform this spell, but I'm willing to use myself to bring him back. It's the least I can do…it's my fault that he died and for destroying this wonderful city."

"What are you saying Aqua, did…did you bring them here? You brought those monsters here!?"

"Not intentionally! I was just trying to get away from them and thought of losing them by teleporting in a random place. I didn't think a group of them would have tagged along so quickly…..I'm so sorry, I should have been more diligent or attentive or…."

Aqua cries once again after revealing Sylvia her biggest blunder and felt like she should die for what she caused. But seeing Aqua cry for both Erb and her planet, Sylvia's resentment towards her slowly dissipates into pity and forgiveness.

Sylvia then says the unthinkable to Aqua with a solid expression. "Aqua if you require another life to revive Erb, then use my own!"

"That's very noble of you Sylvia, but as I said before, only the life of the caster who used the spell can revive a person, a third party is impossible."

"But that's not fair, why make a spell like that if the other person is going to die. And even if you do revive him, what about the rest of those monsters? Their still in the city and you're the only one who can defeat them all."

"I have thought of that, and I'm willing to…..oh no, they're coming!"

Aqua and Sylvia look towards the direction of the kaoticon horde approaching them and their hopes to save their friend quickly crumbles. Most of the kaoticons were amassing towards the two girls, and Aqua began preparing herself to fend them off and protect Sylvia. But as the horde was at least a block away from them, they suddenly cease any movement; as if they're frozen on the spot.

Puzzled by this development, Aqua and Sylvia waited patiently for the horde to move again until they detect a boy wearing a green Chinese martial arts uniform landing in front of them with a sword in one hand and a card in another. They then hear him say, "Hey hurry and run, this spell isn't going to stop them for long."

"Who are you?" said Sylvia.

"My name is Syaoran, I'm friends with Sakura. But that doesn't matter right now, both of you need to take Erb out of here, I'll fend of the monsters while you three escape."

Syaoran began cursing himself as he looks at Erb's body; he didn't make it in time and had failed his friend. All he could do now was at least bring his body back in one piece, and survive against the huge group within his time field.

Aqua was still trying to understand what she just seen; a human on this planet just used time magic and not only that, but he had a considerably high power level. But she knew he wouldn't be strong enough to kill them all and so she thought of a new plan. "How long can this spell last?"

"What….why are you even asking, I said hurry up and go already!"

"Just tell me how long your spell will last; depending on your answer I may be able to save Erb and everyone here. If we leave now, it'll be too late for me to revive him."

"Wait what did you say?" Sylvia questions Aqua's planning, if she tries to revive him now then they will all die regardless; none of them were strong enough to fight the kaoticons.

Syaoran became irritated by the blue hair girl questioning but reluctantly obeys with her wishes, hoping for what she said to be true. "One minute, that's how long it'll last."

"That's more than enough time, now I want you to protect me while I get ready."

"Fine but hurry up!"

"But Aqua we need you alive, you're the only one who can save us!" said Sylvia.

"I know but I was going to mention another side effect with the revival spell. When a caster performs it, they lose their life energy, but that energy then goes to the person their reviving, all of their energy."

If what Sylvia understands was correct, then Erb would have her powers, thus having the strength to defeat the kaoticons.

"Ok, what do you want me to do Aqua?" said Sylvia. Aqua gave a quick smile of approval to Sylvia and told her to place Erb on the ground in front of her.

Confused on what the two girls were talking about, Syaoran continues to stay on his guard as the effect of the Time card he used slowly deteriorates.

Aqua kneels on the ground before her friend's corpse and quickly extends both of her hands over his body, creating a circle of light hovering over their heads, and another on the ground beneath them.

**"REVIVAL!"**

With a loud voice, Aqua casts her spell and began pouring her life energy into Erb, catching the eyes of both Sylvia and Syaoran. As the three stood by their fallen comrade, the kaoticons began slowly moving forward, inch by inch as the spell incasing them slowly vanishes, but their hungry forever increasing.

This is it for episode 6, please review and or comment as always.

Here's a new list of characters I have taken from other animes:

1) Unicron – Transformer (Yes I know I used a transformer character in this story and yes he is not like the one everyone knows about and yes he didn't make the flood. I'm just using the name for aesthetic purposes, and for other reasons as well)

2) Forerunner - Halo (The story behind them will generally stay the same except that instead of them disappearing around 100,000 years ago, I'm going to make it further back-like around 1 billion years, and they would also be powerful enough to destroy planets and such. But I will think about it and if it proves to be too much then I'll keep the halo story the same.)

Here's a new list of characters I made:

1) Avon


End file.
